Blank Page
by EbonySkys
Summary: WARNING MATURE CONTENT! NOT FOR PEOPLE UNDER THE AGE OF 18! she found herself running through the woods from someone she didn't know, and she doesn't know who she is. she gets caught and raped and is to be used to torture another. she is told the person is someone who loves her, can she save this person from torment and herself? INUYASHA X KAGOME, SESSHOMARU X KAGURA
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hi, my name is EbonySkys and this is my first Fanfiction. Feel free to comment on it and suggest anything you think isn't right.

I am absolutely terrible at summaries since i never know what I am going to write about, and when I try to make one it turns out terrible.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**

"KA-GO=ME! WHERE'D YOU GO?!" the voice behind me yelled into the darkness as I continued to run forward into nothingness.

I could hear the snapping of twigs and the crunching of leaves under my bare feet the further I went trying not to fall over. I couldn't remember why I was running only that I was terrified of the idea of stopping and the person behind me catching me. Nor did I know who this Kagome was.

Next thing I knew my feet were no longer under me and I was crashing towards the ground when I was suddenly hanging in the air in what felt like a net, a small net. I began pulling at the ropes holding me prisoner in the air in the vain attempt to get free when I heard racing footsteps come closer.

"Damn, I was hoping to catch you myself but this works well too I suppose." The voice said. There was a rustling noise and light sprung to life beside the person and I could finally see my captor. It was a man. He was taller than I that's for sure, he had long hair the color of ink, and eyes burning red that made me want to shrink away and hide. I had never seen this man and my body started to shake in terror. I was so confused and lost. "Now do you want some help out of that tree my dear?" he asked with and edge that sent shivers down my spine.

I shook my head violently from side to side and he began to laugh.

"But don't you want your clothes back?" he mocked and I suddenly realized that I was completely naked. My eyes widened as I searched for a reason to where they were and I found I couldn't remember anything. I knew that I should at least remember something but I had nothing, a clean slate, or a blank page and I started to panic some more.

"Who am I? And where are my clothes, and who are you?" I asked in a shaky voice full of fear.

The man below me chuckled. "So it did work, that's excellent." he grinned up at me and another rustling sound came from behind him a giant tentacles that appeared from nowhere sped in my direction.

I screamed as they tore through the net and wrapped around my waist pulling me towards the man.

"NO!" I held my arms up in front of my face in an attempt to protect myself. "Leave me alone! PLEASE!" I started to cry at my helplessness as the tentacles slid away and his arms wrapped around me holding me against him. I beat my small fists against the hard chest in front of me trying to get him to let go, and he laughed some more.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun Kagome, I am going to break you some more. Then I am going to return you and watch as he loses himself." He bent his head down towards my neck. "I hope this hurts." And he bit down and teeth tore through the thin skin on the nape of my neck and I screamed. He squeezed his arms tighter cutting my scream short. His hands traveled lower, pinching and squeezing every inch on the way down. I whimpered.

His head came up and he looked me in the eyes with my blood flowing out of his mouth and down his chin as he smiled. Then his mouth crashed down onto mine, his tongue forced its way into my mouth along with the coppery, metallic taste of blood. Tears streamed down my face as one of his hands made its way to my breast and brutally twisted the nipple. The pressure went away and his hand traveled lower again towards the joining of my thighs and I started to fight him but my attempts were useless as he lifted his head to the night sky and laughed. His hand found what was looking for and shoved its way between my legs.

"No! Please no!" I cried as his fingers plunged deep inside my core and out again. Two of the tentacles wrapped around my legs and pried them apart. Two more wrapped around my arms holding them in place, and another wrapped around my waist holding me up. "Don't." I whimpered as I watched him undo his pants and they dropped around his ankles.

"I can see why he loves you, your body is quite beautiful to look at. I bet it looks even better stained red." He said as he stroked his cock before positioning it at my entrance. Both of his hands grabbed my upper thighs as he plunged inside and devoured my mouth swallowing my screams as he tore into me.

He didn't wait for my body to adjust, just began pounding into me over and over again while warm liquid trickled down my thighs. My mind stopped working a long time before he stopped, I hardly even realized when he picked up his pace getting closer to the end. He started sucking and biting all over my breasts and neck as his hands grabbed my legs in a bruising vice. He began thrusting harder, moaning and growling, as he finished and pumped his seed inside me. He pulled out and let his tentacles loosen their hold on my body and I fell to the ground unable to move.

He stood above me with his cock still erect ready to go again as he began to pump it in his fist.

"I was right, you are much more beautiful stained red. It makes me want to have you again but I have a message to send and time is wasting." He started to stroke himself faster and faster til he closed his eyes and groaned as he let his cum shoot all over my body. He fixed his pants and put his cock away and turned to the side. "Kagura, come out here."

A woman stepped out of the trees and made her way over to the man. She looked in my direction and looked away. "Naraku." So that was his name.

"I need you to drop this off where it belongs and make sure it is found by him first." The man named Naraku said as he faded from sight. "Oh and no need to be gentle either." His voice came from nowhere.

Kagura sighed as she reached into her hair and pulled out a feather and it grew in size. She flicked her wrist and a fan appeared in her hand. She looked down at me and frowned. "I am sorry."

She twitched her hand and a breeze flowed over me lifting me gently into the air placing me onto the feather.

Then everything went black.


	2. chapter2: found

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

the next chapter is going to be in Inuyasha's POV. and sorry if this story sucks ass

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

I woke to my whole body suddenly being in pain and screaming, a lot of screaming, only to find I was the one screaming. I forced the sound to stop coming out of my throat and tried to sit up. I didn't make it very far before I collapsed in agony on the ground which I now realized was wet, and that it was raining.

I lay there not feeling anything but pain trying to remember who I was to no avail when I heard shouting not far off and I started to panic. 'Please not him again.' I tried moving again to only end curling up into a ball and sobbing. I couldn't move, everything hurt.

"I think whatever it or whoever it was, landed over here!" a man shouted in the distance.

Footsteps came closer and I cringed.

"Shit!" a woman exclaimed, "Miroku!, I think it's Kagome!" I felt a hand gently land on my arm and I whimpered expecting the worst to happen again. 'Just please leave me alone, I don't want to be this Kagome' I thought.

"Hurry Miroku! She's badly hurt!" the woman tried to get me to turn over with no luck, when I heard something jingling coming closer. "Kilala go get Inuyasha, let him know we found her, and hurry please." She commanded above my head.

The other set of footsteps stopped. "Are you sure it's Kagome, Sango?" a man asked.

"Yes, it's her but she won't let me inspect her injuries. She fell from so high up Miroku." She cried, "And she has no clothes, why wouldn't she have clothes?" she placed her hand on my arm again causing me to flinch and shy away. "What could have happened to her, who could have done this?"

"I don't know Sango. I think we are going to have to wait for Inuya-"

Something landed right next to me and suddenly I was being picked up and I screamed.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I cried and tried again to get away from another person. "PLEASE NO MORE! LET ME GO!" I sobbed.

"Kagome? What happened to you?" a voice asked panicked and worried. The arms that were wrapped around me could have been made out of steal for all my trying to get away was doing. So I gave up and collapsed into the person and sobbed.

"What the HELL happened to Kagome?! Where has she been for the last week?" the person sounded angry. "And WHY does she REEK of-" he stopped what he was about to say and he held me away from him at an arm's length to look me over. His eyes grew wide as he took in what he saw and the anger behind them grew as well.

I stopped crying as he held me away from him and looked at him too.

He had long silver hair and golden eyes that looked like honey. He wore red robes and strangely had no shoes on. Why wasn't he wearing shoes? It's raining and he's not wearing shoes. Then I noticed something move atop his head. He had dog ears. On his head.

I looked back to his eyes and saw sadness and guilt there. He took off his haori and placed it around my shoulders to cover me up. I was grateful to have something to cover myself with and immediately tied it closed.

"I'm so sorry Kagome." He pulled me back towards him into his arms and my mind started to panic again. As if he sensed this he whispered in my ear, "It's ok Kagome, no one's going to hurt you anymore. And definitely not him, EVER again. I promise."

"Inuyasha what do you think happened to her, and who did it?" I heard the woman named Sango ask.

"Naraku." The chest I was held against rumbled as he spat the name out. Just hearing the name cause me to flinch. Inuyasha started to rub my back in soothing circles. "We need to get her back to Kaede's and soon, she smells of infection." And with that he picked me up close to his chest and bounded off like lightning.

The rain was cold against my battered body but strangely where the haori covered stayed dry. I was attempting to hide my face from the brunt of the cold when suddenly we were entering a small hut and startled an old lady sitting by the fire.

"Inu-" she started before Inuyasha cut her off.

"Kaede you need to help her PLEASE! And FAST! She's not going to make it if you don't." he panicked as he set me on a mat on the floor next to the fire.

"What happened to her Inuyasha? Where did ye find her?" she asked as she put a hand on my forehead before I could back away. Not that I think could have made it far before the pain did me in.

"Naraku had her," he growled "and from the smell and the looks of it he, - he"

"He what child?"

"He attempted t-to mate with her." Inuyasha looked at the ground and slammed his fist into the dirt. "He tried to mark her but her body rejected him, and he for-forced himself on her." I lay there staring into the fire as he explained what he knew, which was pretty accurate while my mind kept replaying it again and again. "Kaede I think he pupped her. She won't live long if he did."

"What do ye mean Inuyasha she won't live long?" the old woman asked as she began cleaning my wounds with warm water and a rag.

"Because she rejected his mark when he bit her it causes the female's body to reject anything to do with that person… if they're pupped the body will create a poison to kill itself." He whined and his ears flattened against his head. "I can't lose her Kaede, not again. And not because of him. Please. Help her."

"I will try my best child." Kaede promised as she placed a cool rag on my forehead. "Kagome child, can you tell me how ye are feeling?" she looked at me.

"who-who are you guys?" I asked before falling unconscious.


	3. Myoga

**I want to say thank you to my readers that reviewed my story. Thank you so much they made me smile.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

This chapter changes POV. Like I said in the previous chapter this one is in Inuyasha's POV.

**DISCLAIMER:**

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. –UNFORTUNETLY-

I looked over at Kagome laying on the floor unconscious wondering if I heard her right. She doesn't know who we are? What else did that bastard do to her?

When I first saw her after she had been found I was hoping that Sango had made a mistake and that the broken figure on the ground wasn't my Kagome. Just by looking at her you could tell that something terrible had been done to her. Then I got closer and knew without a doubt that it was Kagome, but she didn't smell right. She smelled of Naraku. And infection.

My heart broke when I looked over her naked form as I held her as she was trying to get away. Blood covered her chest where she had been bitten, the rain hadn't had a chance to wash it all away. Then I saw the blood on her legs and knew what happened to her, and the bruises, there were so many bruises. They made her look like that material she called "camouflage."

I rushed her to Kaede as fast as I could hoping there was enough time to do what needed to be done and that Myoga was nearby. I was going to need his help for this.

And now she doesn't even know who we are. I didn't think it could get any worse than it was, who would have thought I could have been so wrong?

"Kagome, what do ye mean who are we?" Kaede asked the unconscious girl with worry etched on her face.

A growling noise interrupted the otherwise quite hut and Kaede looked over at me with concern. Only then did I realize it was coming from me and I had to force myself to stop.

"I have to go find Myoga," I looked at the old woman before standing. I turned around when I got to the door. "keep an eye on her for me will ya?" with that I bounded out the doorway into the night.

I wasn't long before I heard the sounds of the rest of my pack coming towards the village. I could hear Miroku and Sango talking back and forth in worried tones and Shippo sniffling quietly trailing behind. I didn't stop to tell them where I was headed or anything, I was in a hurry to find the damn flea. Only he would be able to tell me whether or not Kagome had been pupped, or if this was a severe case of a mating ritual gone wrong.

I was hoping it was the second choice, since I don't think I could ask Kagome to give up a child even with what had happened. And even though she doesn't remember who I am, I know who she is.

I had been traveling into the forest for some time before I felt the tell tale sting of a flea on my cheek. My hand slapped the flea out of reflex and caught him mid-air as he fell.

"my lord Inuyasha I am but your faithful servant why treat me in such-" he started before I could say anything.

"Can it flea, I need your help." I looked down at Myoga the flea demon in my hand. "Kagome was attacked by Naraku and is seriously sick. I need you to tell me how to help her cause you're the only one I know who can." I growled lowly in my chest.

"Of course Master Inuyasha, lead the way."

"We have to hurry, we may not have much time." I raced back towards the village where Kagome lay dying.

"Would you care to explain why Lady Kagome is in the state you mentioned before?" Myoga asked sincerely perched at my ear. He must have thought there wasn't any danger nearby otherwise he would have been long gone by now.

"She went home about a week ago or so we had all thought, but when she didn't come back right away I realized something had to be wrong," I continued to speed through the trees and landing from tree to tree. "I went to check on her and when I got there they assumed she was with me which meant she never made it home and was attacked before she got there." Guilt flooded through my voice and dripped to the forest floor below me as I continued. "Naraku had Kagura deliver her back to us earlier tonight before the sun had completely set bruised and bleeding all over." I had to pause for a second as the images of Kagome filled my mind and made my blood boil with rage and guilt.

"He forcefully tried to mate with her but she rejected him and .. s-she might have been pupped in the process, that's why I need you." I finished quickly.

"My deepest apologies Master Inuyasha." He said softly in my ear. "I will do anything within my ability to help Lady Kagome." My paced quickened as he finished speaking.

It felt like forever had passed by the time we reached the outskirts of the village and by that time everything was starting to take it's toll on my body and emotions, but I have to keep it together for Kagome's sake. And if not for her then for Shippo, who saw her as a mother.

Bursting through the doorway to Kaede's hut I immediately went straight for the still form laying by the fire. She didn't look much different than before if only slightly more pale. I placed my hand on her forehead and then her pulse cause it was too quiet for me to hear. It was there, but it was faint.

"Hurry Myoga!" I growled as he leapt from my shoulder to her neck. "do something!"

I could smell the gentle sent of her blood in the air as he bit her and the bitterness of infection.

Myoga jumped away from her as if she were on fire before exclaiming, "My Lord, she is not pupped but her body and soul have reacted quite badly to this forced mating!" he began to jump up and down and I had to pinch him between my two fingers to get him to stop.

"Is there anything I can do to help her?" worry and hope laced my words as I waited for him to answer.

"There is one thing you could try Master Inuyasha, but you must think on this before you do anything, because there is no going back." Myoga looked me right in the eye, waiting.

"Well are you going to tell me what it is or am I going to have to beat it out of you? Damn flea" I growled. "We don't have much time!"

"Ye must do a blood binding ritual." He said looking away.

"What's that?"

"It is an ancient ritual that used to be preformed BEFORE the mating ritual that hardly anyone knows about anymore since all the elder demons have mostly perished." He still wouldn't look at me as he continued. "Ye would need her consent and blood… but in the end she would be saved from this fate and she would become like you Master Inuyasha."

"Like me how?" I asked.

"A hanyou."


	4. Choices

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I want to say thank you to everyone who has read my story so far and has liked it, and hopefully I'll get through this story before it dies a slow painful death in my mind lol.

**DISCLAIMER:**

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS…. AGAIN THIS IS UNFORTUNATE SINCE THEY ARE AWESOME.

Slight re-cap of story thus far:

Kagome has no recollection of who she is, caught by Naraku, forced into a mating ritual gone wrong (terribly wrong) and is dropped off in the middle of nowhere by Kagura to be found by Inuyasha.

Inuyasha finds her and takes her back to Kaede's hut then leaves to find Myoga for a cure for Kagome. Now he has to perform a blood ritual to save her but at a choice he may not want to make, it will make her into a hanyou like him, but first he has to get her verbal consent. Oh and she's unconscious.

Chapter 4: Choices

I stared at Myoga as what he said finally registered in my brain. "You want me to do what?!" I whispered in disbelief hoping that wasn't what I had heard.

"A blood ritual or bond if ye prefer, Master Inuyasha." He leapt away from me since I had let go of him in my stupefied state. "But ye must have her consent first."

"And how do you expect me to do that?!" I stood up quickly and began to pace back and forth in the small confines of the hut. "And how could I turn her into what I am? Knowing what it's like?! It's not easy being a hanyou. When she finally remembers, IF she remembers she's going to hate me." I muttered at no one in particular. I threw my hands in the air and growled in frustration.

I stomped back over to Myoga. "You're SURE this is the only way to save her?"

"Yes, Master Inuyasha, it is the only way. Otherwise Lady Kagome will perish, and ye must decide soon." He bounced over to the unconscious girl and lightly landed on her shoulder. "I am positive she doesn't have much longer for ye to delay." He looked sad as he looked down on the girl.

"How am I supposed to get her consent if she is asleep and she doesn't know who I am?" I whimpered sadly.

"If she does not remember you in body or mind then ask her spirit for it will not have forgotten." Myoga answered. "And to do that you have to be in a deep sleep yourself and seek her out." He instructed, "Also I believe the monk can help ye there."

I didn't wait, I went outside and found Miroku and told him what needed to be done and he willingly agreed to help, as he put it 'knock me out'.

So now it seems as though I am having some weird dream watching them drag my no longer moving body into the hut and laying me down next to Kagome.

That hurt damn it, now I know why he uses that damn staff. Ouch.

Now where would I find Kagome, it's not like she could have gone to the future in her spirit state right?

I looked around the hut for her, besides her sleeping form by the fire, but I didn't see her so I left in search of her outside.

I stood there for a while just thinking about Kagome and I found my feet moving of their own accord into the forest. My forest. It wasn't long before I found myself in front of the tree of ages looking up through the branches. My gaze lowered towards the base of the tree and there nestled in the roots of the tree wrapped up in my haori was Kagome sleeping soundly. My heart swelled with joy at the sight of her whole and peaceful in my tree.

I began walking over to her and paused when I was within touching distance of her and I knelt down to brush my fingers along her cheek. A small smile appeared on her lips as she moved into my hand and her eyes fluttered open. Storm cloud gray eyes looked up at me with delight and her hand captured mine on her cheek and held it there.

I smiled for the first time in over a week and a tear made it's way down my face.

"Inuyasha." She whispered softly. "You finally came, I was beginning to worry." She smiled full of joy.

"Don't I always wench?" I gathered her up in my arms and put her in my lap. "I missed you so much Kagome."

"oh Inuyasha! I missed you too. I don't know what happened but I can't get out of this place and it's so lonely here." She buried her face into my shoulder and began to cry.

"Hey wench I'm here now there's no need to cry, please stop?" I ran my hands through her hair and down her back. "I'm going to fix everything I promise."

"Do you know what happened to me?" she looked up at me with big watery gray eyes, and mine only looked back with sorrow and pain. She flinched back at the emotion in my eyes. "that bad? Am I dead?" her eyes began to fill up with tears again.

"NO!" I held her tight to me. "Of course you're not dead!" I clutched her tighter not wanting to tell her how I had failed to keep her safe from Naraku's evil plans. "But it's bad Kagome, really bad." I paused before I continued.

"What aren't you telling me?" she asked cupping my face between her two tiny hands.

I looked away from her eyes and closed mine. I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding and slowly brought my gaze back to hers before telling her what I knew and what I had guessed. Her eyes grew wide and filled with tears as her hand covered her mouth. As I continued to tell her she started to shake her head in denial while I held her close to me wishing there was a way to make it better knowing there wasn't one.

We sat there quietly as she began to calm down and her sobs subsided. I continued to rub her back as I did before till I felt the need to tell her about the bonding ritual and the limited amount of time she had before it was too late.

"Kagome there's something else I need to tell you." I whispered into her hair and she tilted her face towards me.

"What is it Inuyasha?" she sniffled.

"Myoga found out that you're not pupped but you ARE dying and fast."

She stared at me for a second before looking down at her hands sitting in her lap. "Is there anything that we can do to save me?"

"Only one." Kagome looked up at me hopefully. I swallowed before continuing, "There's a ritual or a bonding we can do that will save your life but there's one problem." I stopped.

"Well what is it?" she asked taking one of my hands in hers.

"You would become a Hanyou like me and it's permanent, there's no going back. And I have no idea what it would do to your miko powers." I turned my head away from her to stare at the tree of ages beside us.

She cupped my face again in her hands and made me look at her. "There's a way to-to make me like you?" she asked with a small smile on her lips which confused me.

"You want to be like me?" I asked wide eyed and confused.

"Yes Inuyasha I want to be like you. I love you. Always."


	5. Hanyou

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

Thank you again to everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story. Also than you to everyone who has favorited it. I'm glad to know it's not as terrible as I thought it was going to be

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters in any way shape or form.**

Last time:

_She cupped my face again in her hands and made me look at her. "There's a way to-to make me like you?" she asked with a small smile on her lips which confused me._

"_You want to be like me?" I asked wide eyed and confused._

"_Yes Inuyasha I want to be like you. I love you. Always."_

Chapter 5: Hanyou

I could only stare at her in shock as her words sunk in and her hands slipped away to settle in her lap.

'She loves me? How can that be? No one loves me, not even Sesshomaru, and he's my brother.' I continued to stare for a second longer before lowering my head and my ears pressed against my head. "You d-do?"

I glanced at her from beneath my silver bangs as her face turned a pretty shade of pink and she shyly looked away. "Yes." She stuck a wayward strand of hair behind her ear, "I have for a long time now."

'That would explain why she would get mad at me about Kikyo.' I thought as I grabbed for her and brought her into my lap.

"Why? I'm only a hanyou, Kagome." She looked up at me sharply with anger in her eyes.

"And what does that have to do with anything? I'm human. Does that change the way you think about me?" she asked pointing her finger at my nose. "Does that make me any less of a person in your eyes? Cause I'm tired of this 'I'm just a hanyou/halfbreed' thing or 'you're worthless because you're half' shit. To me you're Inuyasha. And I love you." Her cheeks started to turn red as she ranted. "I-"

My lips closed over hers to get her to stop, my heart swelled with so much joy at her words I couldn't help myself. I held her tighter to myself as her arms slid around my neck and she responded. My mind was blown, I couldn't believe after so long that I was actually holding her like this. I thought that I was going to be doomed to that fate of watching her fall in love, and live her life with another. Just the thought of it made my demon howl with rage. But now he was almost purring with satisfaction.

Suddenly it felt like the whole world was going to collapse around us, it seemed to be shaking with violent earthquakes and we pulled away from each other in shock.

We scrambled to our feet and quickly looked around for any threat, upon seeing none our eyes met and grew wide.

"You're dying." I whispered as I took her hand and her eyes filled with tears.

"You have to go back, you need to try and save me Inuyasha." She cried with tears streaming down her face as the ground shook under us, almost losing her balance.

"How do I wake up?!" I exclaimed, I couldn't lose her to Naraku, I wouldn't!

She looked around frantically in thought before suddenly placing her hands on my chest right before the ground opened up under our feet and we began to fall.

"I'm sorry!" she screamed as a bright blue light engulfed me.

It was a really pretty light like her miko energy and I was marveling at its beauty, when all of a sudden I began to all over like fire. I screamed as my skin felt like it was melting.

Then something smacked my face and I opened my eyes to see Miroku sitting above me with his hand raised and a worried look upon his face. He slowly lowered his hand and sighed in relief.

He closed his eyes as he stood, "We thought we were going to lose you when you started yelling." He explained.

I looked wildly around until my eyes rested on a very still girl laying by the fire I quickly jumped up and gathered her into my arms before racing from the hut. I ran straight for the tree of ages and into its awaiting branches.

Kagome's breathing was more ragged and her heart rate lower than before. 'Hopefully I'm not too late'. I undid my under shirt and sat her on my lap facing me as I removed my haori from around the base of her neck.

I brought her closer and whispered "I'm sorry." Hoping she could hear me as I bit down on the corner of her neck where it met her shoulder. Her body jerked and she made a small whimpering sound from the pain, but otherwise did not move. When I felt that I had taken a satisfactory amount I pulled away and re-positioned her so I could remove my under shirt. I made a small cut on my collarbone and pulled her mouth to it. I felt her tongue lightly lick the small cut before her mouth latch on to me.

After I felt her swallow a few times I pulled her away from me and cradled her in my arms. She was going to need all the rest she could get to pull through this.

A few hours later she began to sweat all over as my demon blood took care of the illness inside her and her wounds began to heal leaving not a scar in sight. Except for my blood bonding bite, which shaped itself into a crescent moon with a pale blue tint.

I pulled her hair away from her face and noticed that her human ears were now missing and my eyes roamed to the top of her head, where two black puppy ears were growing. I lifted one of her hands and found claws instead of fingernails, even her scent was beginning to change. But it stayed uniquely Kagome at the same time.

Around midnight everything began to calm down and stop changing, she looked and smelled just like an inu-hanyou. Like me.

A small smile graced my lips as what happened in the spirit place with Kagome came to mind. I was still in awe of the idea f her loving me as I am.

And with that I snuggled her closer to me and fell asleep hoping the worst was over.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE AGAIN:**

I personally hate Inuyasha's self loathing over something he couldn't control. It's not like he chose it. But I put it in here just cause it seemed like it fit with the story. –end rant-

I am also going to try to make chapters longer... but no promises . sorry.


	6. Guilt

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I want to say thank you to everyone who has read my story so far and favorited or followed it. And thank you to everyone who keeps coming back for more.

**DISCLAMER:**

**I do not own any aspect of Inuyasha (again this is very unfortunate cause I wish I could call them mine….)**

This is in Kagome's POV.

_Ok so previously Inuyasha and Kagome met up in this spirit plane like place and talked, Inuyasha filled her in on everything that had happened so far._

_She began to die faster and it caused things to crumble apart so she purified Inuyasha to get him to wake up to save her before it was too late. _

_He too her to the god tree and did the blood bonding thing that they had agreed to do and now she's an inu-hanyou._

Chapter 6: Guilt

I woke up feeling content and warm, resting against something solid. The steady thumping noise was soothing with the sound of birds chirping in the distance. I lifted my head off of the firm pillow to see silver strands and that it was gently rising and falling. Then I noticed his face and realized I was on someone and I tried to scramble away from him as fast as I could when I lost my balance. His hand flashed out and snatched mine as I started to fall from what seemed to be a very high branch in a tree.

I looked up and found his golden eyes looking back at me. "Kagome? Are you ok?"

I shook my head, "Who are you?"

His eyes seemed to fill with sadness as he began to pull me back up into the tree with him. "I was hoping you would remember." He whispered to himself. He looked into my eyes, "I'm Inuyasha, and you're Kagome. How are you feeling?"

I glanced around while trying to slowly scoot away from him. That's when I noticed my body didn't hurt anymore. I reached up to the top of the shirt I was wearing and pulled it away from my chest and looked down. I was completely healed without any scars in sight. My muscles no longer felt bruised and my bones no longer felt broken.

I didn't notice I was crying until Inuyasha reached out a hand and wiped a tear from my cheek causing me to flinch. That hurt look crossed his eyes again as he dropped his hand back into his lap. I reached up and wiped away the remaining few.

I looked up at him and asked "How? I thought I was going to die."

"I healed you. Last night when you had reached the point of not coming back." He answered looking down at his hands. "I used an old demon blood bonding ritual thing. You're no longer human because of it, but half demon like me. If I had done nothing you would have died."

"You did this without asking me?" I felt anger rise up out of nowhere at having my choice taken away from me again. "wh-"

He looked up at me defensively, "I did ask you. I mean not you as you are right now, but your spirit. And you gave me all the permission I needed." I looked at him confused and he sighed in irritation. "I somehow wound up in this spirit place and spoke with your spirit. The only part of you left that seems to remember me unless you're sleeping it seems."

I just looked at him. "And how do I know you actually spoke to my 'spirit' and didn't just dream it up?"

"Because it wouldn't have worked otherwise." A small voice came out of nowhere scaring the shit out of me causing me to fall completely out of the tree this time before Inuyasha could catch me this time.

As I lay there on the ground slightly dazed but not really feeling any pain I heard a smack from above. I had to admit I expecting that to hurt more as I looked at the canopy of leaves above me and the blue shy peeking through ever y now and again when the leaves rustled in the wind.

"Myoga!"

He jumped down from the tree and helped me to my feet. I began to dust myself off while slowly distancing myself from Inuyasha and this mysterious voice.

"I am deeply sorry Master Inuyasha, I did not mean to frighten Lady Kagome." The voice said and I tried to locate where it was coming from. "I see that it worked and that she is healed."

"Who is talking?" I asked still looking around and I found myself sniffing the air and forced myself to stop.

Inuyasha picked something off his shoulder and pinched it between two of his fingers. "This is talking." He sounded annoyed at the spec in his hand. "And his name is Myoga." He flicked it away from him, "he is a flea demon. He's quite harmless unless you have a fear of being bitten."

"I see she still does not remember. Maybe an old colleague of mine would know how to fix her?" The bouncing dot said as it leapt back onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Fix me? What do you mean fix me?!" I exclaimed at them and winced when the sound reached my ears. I reached to cover them and found they were no longer on the side of my head where they were supposed to be. My eyes grew wide as I frantically searched for them. "Where did my ears go?!" I knew they were still attached somewhere as I could hear still.

"They're on top of your head like mine Kagome." Inuyasha stepped forwards to help me and I stepped back. He stopped and held his hands up as if in surrender. "I can help you."

I growled low in my throat which shocked me. "I don't need your help." I located my ears and found they were triangle shaped like his and they were extremely soft. I lowered my arms to my sides and looked around.

"I thought you would have explained things to her already, Master Inuyasha!" Myoga sounded disappointed as he started in my direction before Inuyasha stopped him. "Someone has to-"

Inuyasha growled at him before squishing him in his hand. "I was in the middle of telling her when you interrupted, you damn flea."

As Myoga fell or floated to the ground I could hear softly "Ah, such is the life of a flea."

Inuyasha slowly approached closer to me with his hands held open at his sides. "Let's get back to Kaede's before the rest of them show up looking for us. Or more specifically you." He held his hand out to me hoping I would take it.

I didn't.

But I did motion him forward so I could follow. Since I had no idea where we were let alone where we were going.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV:**

I was shocked that she still didn't remember me after last night. I thought she would be her old self again, and that she wasn't hurt. It wasn't her fault, I knew this, but it still stung that she didn't remember.

To see her back away from me in fright dressed in my haori and as a hanyou cause she wanted it, made my heart drop into my stomach.

And Myoga didn't help either scaring her out of the tree. The damn flea.

She wouldn't let me near her now, hell I wasn't sure she trusted me. 'I am going to kill Naraku for this, even if it's the last thing I do.' I vowed to myself and Kagome whether she knew it or not.

She motioned me forward so I led the way fully trusting her to follow. 'How am I going to explain this to her mother? She'll never let me near her daughter now.' Her family scared me almost as much as an angry Kagome. 'Hell I'll be lucky if she doesn't kill me before the grandfather does.'

I lead the way back to the village and Kaede's hut in silence wondering how to get her memories back, Myoga had mentioned something about one of his colleagues maybe knowing something. But who knows where they'd be located or what we would have to go through to get there. And with Kagome not remembering anything, she was defenseless now. Not that her miko energy packed any less of a punch after last night.

She still had them it seemed, they were just not accessible to her right now.

Before we had gotten to Kaede's hut I had made up my mind, we were going to restore Kagome to herself no matter what. I couldn't live with her not knowing that she loved me, or I her. And her not trusting me was the most awful feeling in the world. Worse than Kikyo's betrayal fifty years ago.

I held the mat covering the doorway aside for Kagome as she walked through and I followed. I sat down against the wall by the door and she sat far over by the still warm coals from last night's fire. That hurt more than it should have.

A few minutes later Sango, Miroku, and Shippo walked through the doorway and stopped when they noticed Kagome. Well that Kagome had changed. And they immediately looked at me with curiosity and a thousand questions.

Shippo bounded forward oblivious to everyone else. "KAGOME! YOU'RE ALIVE!" he jumped into her lap and she jumped up and away from him and into the corner. Shippo looked like he was going to cry at her rejection. "Kagome?"

"Its ok kid, she still doesn't remember anything." I said with my own hurt in my voice and he came over to me to sit in my lap.

Sango slowly approached Kagome's cowering form in the corner. "Kagome? It's me Sango. Will you please come out?" she knelt down and held her hand out to her. Kagome slowly looked up at her before lightly placing her hand in Sango's. Sango smiled softly down at her. "It's ok Kagome, no one here is going to hurt you." She led her over to the fire pit again and got her to sit down.

Sango pointed at the monk who decided it would be after to sit by the wall. "That there is Miroku, he's like what you would call your brother," she pointed at the fox kit in my lap "that is Shippo, you adopted him as your own a couple years ago when you found him by himself." She pointed at herself "I am Sango, your best friend." Tears started to well up in her eyes. She turned in my direction and pointed at me. "And that's your favorite person in the whole world Kagome, he is Inuyasha, a half demon."

Sango looked kagome over more thoroughly and reached up to tweak one of Kagome's new ears. Jealousy flared in the pit of my heart at seeing her be able to touch her and not I. "I see, Inuyasha I s the one who healed you." She looked over at me. "How did you know how to save her like this? I thought the only ones old enough to know about it were long gone." she asked.

I lifted my hand up and flicked the offending flea in my hand in her general direction. "Myoga told me about it." I crossed my arms back over my chest. The flea got up and bounced his way over to Kilala who had been sleeping in the other corner.

"Aye, Lady Sango, I told of it since he was going to need it later on if he decided to take a mate."

"Thank you, Myoga. I am sure Inuyasha thanks you as well." Sango told him as she went back to paying attention to Kagome. "How are you feeling?"

Kagome looked up at her then around the small hut at everything. "Very confused. He said I would be used to torment one person, but it seems like I'm being used to hurt all of you." She said sounding hurt.

Everyone on the room turned to look at me with pain and shock.

'Naraku did this to her, because of me?' I lowered my head in shame. 'This is my fault.'

I got up and left the hut as Kaede came in and I could hear Sango and Miroku calling my name behind me.


	7. A cure?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I am so happy. My story has had over 1,000 views! Thank you so much everyone for taking the time to read this. .

Oh and if you haven't caught on yet

"…." this means talking

'….' this means thoughts/thinking

(I am really just too lazy to italicize everything)

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY ASPECT OF INUYASHA …. *CRIES IN CORNER***

Last time:

_Kagome looked up at her then around the small hut at everything. "Very confused. He said I would be used to torment one person, but it seems like I'm being used to hurt all of you." She said sounding hurt._

_Everyone on the room turned to look at me with pain and shock._

'_Naraku did this to her, because of me?' I lowered my head in shame. 'This is my fault.'_

_I got up and left the hut as Kaede came in and I could hear Sango and Miroku calling my name behind me._

Chapter 7: A cure?

**Kagome's POV:**

I watched as Inuyasha left the hut wondering if he was the one I was originally sent to hurt by my presence alone. I began to wonder why I cared, I didn't remember any of these people, but they seemed to know who I was.

My new ears it would seem picked up the sound of his footsteps as he jumped quietly onto the roof. For some reason this made my body relax knowing that he was near. This confused me.

'Does my body know something about him that I don't?' I mentally smacked myself, 'Of course it does! I can't remember anything remember!' I shook my head to clear my thoughts. 'Great now I am arguing with myself'

"Kagome I couldn't help but hear ye as I was coming in. What did ye mean when ye mentioned being used to torment someone?" Kaede asked sitting down on a mat by the pit.

I looked up at the old woman before speaking. "I'm pretty sure that's what Naraku meant when he told me he was going to break me and return me so he could 'watch as he loses himself.'" I started to shake at the memory of what had happened. I wrapped my arms around myself to try and hold myself together. But I could feel myself slipping through invisible cracks. "When I asked him who he was before he attacked me, he-he was glad that something had worked. G-glad that I didn't remember anything." I cried.

I could feel someone drawing near to me and I flinched away from them.

"I told him no, but he wouldn't listen!" I exclaimed as my mind kept playing it over and over again. "What did I ever do to him for him to want to do that?!" I began to rock back and forth. "And who is this person he is trying to hurt through me?" I looked up at the people around me for answers.

Sango came up to me and sat down, placing an arm around my shoulders. "It's ok Kagome, we're going to make sure he never hurts you again." She held me close to her as I cried. Slowly my cries calmed down and I stated to get drowsy and Sango laid me down on a mat with a blanket to cover with.

A little while later as I was passing in and out of sleep I could hear them talking.

"Do you think it was Inuyasha he's trying to torment here?" Sango asked in hushed tones.

"Yes I do believe that is one of Naraku's goals, but I also believe that he is trying to hurt both of them, my dear Sango."

"Hasn't he done enough damage? I mean look at what he did to poor Kagome." She said.

"Yes it is indeed strange that he somehow erased all of her memories." The monk sounded thoughtful. "I have to wonder if perhaps it is a spell of some sort. Maybe Myoga could tell?"

Darkness enveloped my mind as I finally fell asleep. But it wasn't as dreamless as I hoped.

_I was being chased through the forest and I could hear him getting closer with each step I took. I was losing ground fast and my heart felt as though it was going to burst through my chest any second now._

'_Not again!' I thought as I ran forwards into nothingness. 'Please can't he just leave me alone!?'_

_I tripped but I never connected with the forest floor as I was caught up in a net. I began to struggle to get free with no luck._

"_Ka-go-me! Where'd you go?" His voice seemed to laugh at me from the darkness._

_I began to panic some more when suddenly a bright blue light erupted through the forest erasing everything._

_Standing in the center of the light was…Me?_

_Or at least someone that looked like me._

"_Who are you?" I asked confused._

_The girl smiled, "Don't worry, I am not going to hurt you, this is strange for me too."_

"_Why should I believe you?" _

"_Because I am the part of you that remembers. I remember everything about your past until the other night when it was all stolen by Naraku." She said as she came closer. "I can't tell you much since whatever Naraku did won't allow me to tell you and let you remember it." She sat down next to me. It was quite odd seeing my self through my own eyes. "But you need to trust Inuyasha and the others. They are the only ones who can help now. I don't honestly know how I broke through what Naraku did, but I can feel it repairing itself and trying to push me out."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I am your soul, Kagome. The piece of yourself you need to repair in order to become whole again." She looked sad as she said this. "You need to do so also to fix Inuyasha, if I know him as well as I think I do he'll be blaming himself for our pain. He is the one that Naraku wants to hurt through you." She looked around frantically like there was danger approaching and fast. "You need to hurry and fix things before it's too late!" she exclaimed as everything around me once again disappeared._

"Kagome!" someone shouted above me. "Wake-up! It's ok now you're fine." I opened my eyes to see a very concerned Shippo with his tiny paws gently shaking me awake. "It was only a bad dream. You're ok now." He cried as he saw my eyes opened.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes feeling calmer than before I fell asleep and I noticed Inuyasha standing by the door.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I sat on the roof listening to their conversation below. I couldn't help but think that this was all my fault that Kagome was injured in such a way.

To think that Naraku was evil enough to use Kagome in such a way made my skin boil.

I felt a stinging on my neck and I slapped the flea demon before I really even thought about it.

"What do you want Myoga?" I asked not in the mood for chit chat.

"I was merely thinking Master Inuyasha, about what I forgot to tell ye about the blood ritual." He said sitting on my knee.

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "And what might that be?"

"Well basically Lady Kagome is now your mate to be." He said and I could feel my face heat up at what that meant. "And that I believe I know of someone who might be able to help her. For if she is not helped it might be disastrous. Lady Kagome is going to need that part of her that is missing in order to become whole again. It's almost as if part of her soul is missing." He finished.

I jumped up in excitement. "Who is it Myoga? Who can help her?"

"She is an old witch demon who lives in the mountains to the south. It is about a three days journey from here." Myoga said before we heard thrashing and moaning coming from inside the hut.

I jumped off the roof and ran inside to find Shippo trying to wake Kagome. She woke up confused and found me by the door.

She seemed calmer than she did earlier which was good, but I wondered why. She just woke up from what seemed to be a nightmare.

Almost as if she were reading my thoughts she answered them. "She told me to trust you."

I looked at her in confusion "She? Who?"

"Myself. Or the part that remembers anyway."

My heart felt lighter when she said this. It made me smile just a little. "That's good to hear. Did she have anything else to say?"

Kagome looked thoughtful as if she had to look for the answer. "Only that what Naraku did must be fixed. Before it's too late." She looked into my eyes. "Whatever Naraku did to me pushed her out before she could tell me anything else."

I went over to her and sat down before I told her anything about what Myoga had to say. "I know where to find a cure for what he did. Myoga has a friend about three days away from here." I took her hand in mine and put my other hand under her chin to make her look at me. "I am going to put things right Kagome, even if it kills me."

"Why would you do this for me?" she asked.

"Because last night I marked you as my mate to be, and because I love you Kagome. I need you, and I can't stand to see you suffer because of me."

Her eyes grew wide as my words sunk in. "So you really are the one I was returned to for his amusement." Tears gathered in her eyes and threatened to spill over.

"Don't cry Kagome, please don't cry. You've hurt enough."


	8. Learning

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I want to say than you to everyone again for reading my story.

And to one of my readers who goes by jj who posted:

"_I so hope they repeat that kiss" _

My first thoughts upon reading this were, "they kissed? When?" then I remembered. Yes hopefully they do. I have always been a fan of Inuyasha and Kagome pairings. And what kind of fan would I be if they didn't?

I can honestly though I have no idea what I am going to write about until my fingers hit the keys.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY ASPECT OF INUYASHA. NOR DO I MAKE ANY SORT OF PROFIT FROM IT.**

Last time: 

Basically Kagome's 'spirit' met up with her in a dream and told her that Inuyasha was the one she was sent back to hurt for Naraku's amusement.

Oh and Myoga has a friend that lives in the mountains (its japan… there's a lot of those) that can help fix kagome.

Chapter 8: Learning

I woke up to the feeling of being stared at to find Kagome sitting across the small hut from me wide awake.

"Why aren't you sleeping wench?" I mumbled coming fully awake.

"I can't sleep, there are too many noises that keep waking me up." She replied before yawning, her fangs showing really for the first time and I remembered that she was still new to being a hanyou.

I mentally slapped myself for forgetting such an important detail. 'Ok, how do you help a new hanyou sleep? Not to mention she's full grown and was a human till last night.'

"Come here." I said after a few moments of silence, and her eyes got wide with fright. "I'm not going to hurt you, remember you were told to trust me right?" she nodded her head. "That and you're going to b-be my-," I looked away as my face heated up, "mate."

"Ok." I heard her moving around making soft rustling noises as she tried not to wake anyone.

When she was right in front of me I turned to face her again noticing that she was only in my haori. 'Damn, I really need to find her some new clothes. Maybe tomorrow before we leave I'll ask her-' I stopped mid-thought.

'Nope, I am not going to be explaining this mess to her mother. I'll find her some clothes from this era.' I gathered her up into my arms and sat her in my lap. Her body stiffened as soon as I touched her expecting the worst but almost immediately relaxed almost as if her body knew my touch. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Feh." I said softly with contentment.

She curled up and laid her head on my chest, and I wrapped my arms protectively around her. She was mine. No one was going to take her from me again.

"Inuyasha?" her soft voice whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Could you teach me, you know, how to be like you?" she asked hesitantly.

I looked down at her. "What do you mean?" I was a little confused, who would want to act like I do?

She reached up and began to play with the beads on around my neck, causing me to momentarily freeze. If she noticed she didn't let on. "I mean, could you show me how to protect myself?"

"You don't think I can protect you?" shocked I made her look at me.

"It's not that, it's just, what if no one is around? I want to be able to protect myself and not just relay on others to do it for me." She looked so sad as she said this, like it was painful to ask.

I thought about it for a second before answering. "I'll show you a few things. We will start with how to use your new hanyou senses though before we move onto anything else." I decided. I wouldn't want her to cut herself to ribbons because she didn't know how to use her claws the right way.

She gave me a small smile before curling back up against my chest, fingering the beads again. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Feh, no problem."

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep laying in my lap, and I started to run my fingers through her hair.

"Sleep well, Kagome." And I could swear I heard her mumble my name in her sleep making me smile once again.

I woke the next morning to the annoying sensation of both my legs asleep. I moved to stand up when I remembered why my legs were tingling. Kagome.

I looked down and there she was sleeping soundly. She seemed to have slept through the rest of the night without any nightmares or worries, which was a good thing. Hopefully I could help her sleep without them again. And maybe she wouldn't have to worry about them anymore.

'How am I going to teach her something that comes naturally to hanyou and demons alike?' I wondered. 'Maybe I could get Sango to help, she is a demon slayer after all. She should know something.'

I looked over at the sleeping woman lying next to Miroku, 'He might be able to help too.' I mentally scoffed. 'As long as he keeps his hands to himself.' I held Kagome tighter at this thought. 'Then again Shippo would be more useful than the hentai.' I looked over to where he was curled up with Kilala by the dying embers of last night's fire. Soon I was lost in thought as to what I was going to teach Kagome and reaching Myoga's friend.

**Kagome's POV:**

"Now remember your nose picks up thousands of scents so it's going to be very confusing at first, same thing with your ears." Inuyasha told me as we started packing for our journey. He paused in what he was doing and looked around like he was searching for something. "Hold on a minute." He got up and left through the door way as I sat there looking after him.

'He is quite strange but he's also right, I can smell A LOT of different things at once.' I thought as I sniffed the air.

Suddenly the smells got to be too much at once when Inuyasha came back in carrying a yellow sack like thing, and I began to sneeze.

I covered my nose with the sleeve of the red and white robes that he had found for me this morning before taking his haori back. "What is THAT?!" I asked with my eyes watering.

He grinned, "It's your bag."

"THAT THING is mine? It has so many different smells to it." I said as I took it cautiously from him when he handed it to me. I opened it up after looking at it, "What is all this stuff?"

"They are supplies you bring us when we run out." He stated crossing his arms and peering into the bag. "The best thing in there is Ramen!" he looked so happy when he said this and sat down.

I continued to dig through the bag trying to see if I remembered anything like maybe what this 'Ramen' thing was. "Where do I get all this from?" I pulled out this odd rectangular thing that had strange symbols inside it, on these weird flimsy white not-cloth things. "What is this?" I asked before tossing it on the floor with a dull thump.

Inuyasha's eyes got really wide when I tossed the strange object and when it hit the floor he began to laugh. "Th-that," he said between laughs before calming down at my glare. "That's one of your text book things that you read." Now I was even more confused.

'Text book? Read?' my head began to hurt as I tried to remember what these things were. I covered my head with my hands as a sharp pain began pulsing through it.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha stopped laughing entirely and sounded worried. "Are you ok?" he placed a hand on my back and began to rub in circles.

I shook my head as the pain started to ease a little and I looked up at him. "This must have been what she meant."

"Who?"

"My other self. She said I had to remember before it was too late." I massaged my temples in an effort to get the rest of the headache to go away. "I think if I try to remember things about myself, whatever Naraku did to me attacks my head."

I thought back to the dream about myself from the other night. "When she visited me it wasn't long before whatever he did knew she was there and everything went black." I said thoughtfully. "Maybe she meant that whatever he did damages parts of my mind when I try to remember?"

I looked up at Inuyasha who was now staring at me in fear then at my bag. He looked away and then back again almost like he was lost. Very much like how I felt.

He gathered up my bag and started to put everything back in it that I had taken out. "Then I won't ask you to remember anything until we find this witch demon." Sorrow laced his words and made me want to cry for hurting him. 'I don't even remember him before the other day and already I hurt when he does.' He lifted my bag up onto one of his shoulders, "And I'll make sure none of the others ask you to remember either." He look into my eyes determined. "I will not lose you Kagome, especially to Naraku."

And with that he left the hut with the yellow bag and Sango came in looking confused. "Hey Kagome, where's Inuyasha going with your bag?"

"I don't know, but I'm assuming he'll put it somewhere safe for me." I said and I explained what I thought was going on and why I couldn't or shouldn't remember anything right now.

**In Naraku's layer:**

"So they figured that much out have they?" Naraku asked no one in particular as he watched the young miko in the mirror.

"Damn that woman for rejecting me!" he growled in frustration. "It would have ruined the hanyou faster if she were chained to me in a way such as that. But no matter this way works as well." He paced to the back of the sparsely lit room and back. "He'll get to watch her die slowly as my curse works its way through her mind as she comes across things she doesn't or should know."

He grabbed the mirror and looked closely at the girl inside. "You chose him too, just like the dead one. But how did he do it?"

"Kagura!" he yelled into the darkness and waited for her to answer, like always.

"Naraku." Came her cold reply as she came into the light.

"You are going to follow Inuyasha and Kagome on their journey, and you are to make sure she comes across things that will trigger her memory." He ordered and held up a hand holding her glowing heart. "And if everything goes as planned I may decide to grant you your freedom."

"And what of Kanna?" she asked.

"Kanna is no concern of yours." He waved her away, dismissing her. "Now go do as you were told."

I watched as she faded into the darkness to do our master's bidding.

'Safe journey to you, sister.'

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (again):**

Ok so I figured I would put in a little bit about what Naraku and them are up to…. Just you know, because. I think it adds something.

And right now all I can think is " Mwa-ha-ha!" as I write this story because poor Kagome, she was pulled out of the fire just to be tossed back in. As I was telling my best friend the other night when I came up with this story I was in an odd 'I hate Kagome' mood. Usually I'm all 'I hate Kikyo she must die!' but lately I feel the sadistic urge to make Kagome suffer.


	9. Sesshomaru

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Sorry if my updating speed is slower than usual, I have been sick with a sinus infection, and it's finally caught up to me. But don't worry I am working on my story as fast as I can, when I can.

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I DO NOT UNFORTUNATELY OWN INUYASHA NOR DO I GAIN ANY PROFITS FROM IT.**

Last time:

"_You are going to follow Inuyasha and Kagome on their journey, and you are to make sure she comes across things that will trigger her memory." He ordered and held up a hand holding her glowing heart. "And if everything goes as planned I may decide to grant you your freedom."_

"_And what of Kanna?" she asked._

"_Kanna is no concern of yours." He waved her away, dismissing her. "Now go do as you were told."_

_I watched as she faded into the darkness to do our master's bidding. _

'_Safe journey to you, sister.'_

**Chapter 9: Sesshomaru**

We were already several hours into our journey when Sango decided that Kagome have her first lesson in using her new senses. She was having her memorize our scents and then having one of us hide while we traveled. After a few minutes she would send Kagome to go find said person who was supposed to be hiding. She was getting better and faster at it each time, learning how to use her ears along with her nose by going on instinct.

Right now she was trying to find Shippo, whom everyone neglected to tell her could change what he looked and smelled like with a little effort. So she was off in the woods while Shippo was disguised as a bird flying around us going from tree to tree. After hearing him chirp a few times I came to the conclusion that he was laughing at her. Which as mean as it sounds was a little funny.

She was getting closer though because she kept circling around no longer looking for a fox but something else. I had to admire her determination since she hasn't asked for help even once.

Sango decided she is going to have Kagome search me out in the dark when she has to rely more on other scenes. She figured also it would be more difficult to find me at night than during the day.

"She's getting better don't you think? I mean she's found Miroku every time in under ten minutes and this is the longest she's spent searching for Shippo." Sango commented as we walked along a fairly unused road.

Miroku, who was walking beside her sporting another red handprint on his cheek to give him a matching pair, was reaching for Sango's behind again when he thought better of it halfway there. "I have to agree with you my dear Sango." He rubbed one of his cheeks. "She is becoming quite adept with her new abilities." he paused midstride. "Which makes me wonder if she can still use her miko powers."

I stopped in my tracks also. 'I didn't think about that.' I wasn't even sure where her bow and arrows were let alone if she would be able to shoot them. "Do either of you know where her bow is?"

"Now that I think about it," Miroku cocked his head to the side, "I haven't seen it since before Naraku took her over a week ago."

Sango dug around in her sack she always keeps on her back and brought out a small coin purse. "Maybe we can get her a new one at the next village?" she opened the small bag and peered in. "After she shoots it to see if she still has her powers I mean." Satisfied with what she found in her purse she put it back.

"IF she can use her powers," I cut in. "We might be able to get her a set for free. Seeing as she'll be the only hanyou in existence that has miko powers." I began to walk again with the two of them following close behind. "If she can shoot them, who is going to reteach her how?"

Miroku cleared his throat, "Hopefully we won't have to reteach her much, and that this witch demon can help her."

Footsteps came racing out of the trees to our right as Kagome burst through them and leapt into the air catching the huge Shippo-bird that was in the middle of laughing at her again. "I got you Shippo!" she sounded so excited as she held him close.

"Well done Kagome." Sango congratulated. "Now later when it's dark out we will send you out to find Inuyasha, since finding us during the day seems to be easy."

"Ok, I guess." She gently put Shippo down and fell into pace with the others. "Where are we going to be staying tonight?"

I turned my head to look at her. "If we come across a village before night fall we will be staying there, but if not," I shrugged my shoulders, "we will make camp at the closest body of water when night falls."

**Kagome's POV:**

'Damn it's already been an hour!' I thought as I continued to search the forest for any signs of Inuyasha. I gave up sniffing him out a while ago, that and seeing him. 'Where could he possibly be?'

On a whim I sat down on the forest floor and closed my eyes. I closed out the surrounding noise and tried to ignore the all the different smells. 'Ok, think Kagome. There HAS to be a way to find him.' I reached my hands up and began to massage my temples. 'Finding the others was easy, I mean Miroku sucked at hiding himself, I could smell him a mile away. Shippo really only gave me a hard time when he changed.'

I sat there as the cricket chirped and the night animals scurried about in search of food, when I began to feel this odd pulsing sensation deep inside myself. It was oddly familiar but strange at the same time. It almost felt like it was telling me that there was something not human nearby.

I stood up and opened my eyes concentrating on the strange feeling.

'Maybe it can tell me where to go.' I mentally laughed at myself.

I started to walk forward and the felling grew. I took a few steps back and it lessened, not a lot but it did. So I continued forward. I kept following the feeling until I was at the base of a gigantic tree who's trunk hat to be bigger than Kaede's hut. I stood looking at it in awe when I man stepped out from behind it.

He looked similar to Inuyasha, but different. He had the same silver hair but without the puppy ears. His eyes were the same honey gold but colder and his face seemed to have been made from stone. The man had strange markings on his cheeks and a crescent moon on his forehead. He wore white and red robes and some sort of upper body armor.

He looked at me with curiosity and a little disgust. "Girl, where is Inuyasha?"

I looked at him in shock. "You know Inuyasha?" I asked confused. He seemed to trigger something deep in my memory but a headache started before I could wonder more on it. "Who are you?" one of my hands reached up and cradled my head trying to soothe the pressure.

The man looked at me in puzzlement "Don't play games with me. I am Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled from above us. "Leave Kagome alone!" he jumped down from the high tree to land between myself and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru just looked at Inuyasha. "I was not going to harm her."

Inuyasha looked back at me and quickly came to my side. "Are you ok?"

I shook my head. "I think I am supposed to know who he is but I c-can't remember. It hurts." I said as I brought my other hand up to cradle head as well. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"I see." Sesshomaru muttered to himself and Inuyasha growled.

"What do you want bastard?"

"I was merely confirming a rumor that had reached my ears about your human becoming a hanyou." He responded. "Though I have to say even though I am impressed you managed to do so, she should not have lost her memory."

I could feel Inuyasha stiffen. "That's not what caused her to lose her memory. That was Naraku." He growled out.

"So what is causing her pain?"

Inuyasha held me him as he turned around to face Sesshomaru. "You're not here just to check on a rumor are you?" he asked. "And to answer your question the thing that is causing her pain is you. You must have triggered something in her memory and in turn triggered whatever Naraku did to her."

Sesshomaru was silent for a few minutes before answering. "No, I felt a change in your aura a couple days back. Never did I imagine you'd have the knowledge to change the girl. Or that you would have made her your intended." I heard as he came I few steps closer. "How did Naraku do this?"

The pain in my head was mostly gone at this point but I couldn't help but fear that more damage had been done. How much could I take before it became irreversible?

Inuyasha sat down with me in his lap. "It's a long story." He said as Sesshomaru could be heard sitting down not far away.

"I have time." and with that Inuyasha told him what happened. As he told Sesshomaru my mind played it out for me in detail. It was still a gruesome horror but sitting in Inuyasha's lap clamed me as soon as I began to feel myself slipping through the holes again.

**Inuyasha's POV:**

Kagome had fallen asleep halfway through telling Sesshomaru what had happened. Part of me wondered why he cared and I planned on asking.

"And the only way to help her that Myoga could think of, is to go to a witch demon that lives in the mountains to the south." I looked at Sesshomaru as I finished.

"Myoga is right. She is the only one who might be able to help her." He said looking into the fire he had built a while ago.

I stared at him for a minute. "I don't mean to be rude but why do you care Sesshomaru?" I looked down at the sleeping Kagome in my arms. "You have never been nice to me, or Kagome for that matter. So why now?"

He looked up before saying anything. "I didn't not care. I was merely doing what I thought was right. In my own ways I was teaching you how to rely on yourself and to become strong so one day you could protect your own family." He picked up the stick he had been poking the fire with absent mindedly. "I think I have succeeded. As for the girl, she is now family or part of the pack. For she was changed into an Inu-hanyou using your blood was she not?" he looked at the clearly visible mark on her neck.

I just looked at him, lost for words with my jaw hanging open. I forced it to shut before it froze that way. I looked down hiding my eyes behind my bangs. "She was, and you did." Was all could come up with to say to him.

"Now I shall be journeying with you." And with that he stood up as if to leave.

"WHAT do you mean journey with us?!"

"I am going to retrieve Ah-Un and Rin. Jaken will simply follow." He sounded slightly annoyed. "I shall be back soon. I'll meet you at your camp." And then he was gone before I could say anything.

I gently woke Kagome and we made our way back to camp. 'How do I explain this one?'


	10. Surprise

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Wow almost 2,000 views!

Sorry if this chapter is shorter than usual, but I have been having this monstrous headache that isn't allowing me to concentrate. And today I had a burial to go to so my mind is quite scrambled.

But ENJOY please.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ANY RIGHTS TO INUYASHA OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

Last time:

"_Now I shall be journeying with you." And with that he stood up as if to leave._

"_WHAT do you mean journey with us?!"_

"_I am going to retrieve Ah-Un and Rin. Jaken will simply follow." He sounded slightly annoyed. "I shall be back soon. I'll meet you at your camp." And then he was gone before I could say anything. _

_I gently woke Kagome and we made our way back to camp. 'How do I explain this one?'_

**Chapter 10: Surprise **

We entered the camp and the clatter of pots and pans hitting the ground could be heard along with the thudding of wood hitting the dirt.

Shippo scurried to the safety of Sango's skirts and Miroku held his staff in the defensive. "Inuyasha? Why is your brother here?" Miroku asked.

I reached up and scratched the back of my head. "Well you see-"

"I am going to be traveling with you." Sesshomaru put simply before leading Ah-Un and a sleeping Rin over to a tree near the fire.

Sango and Miroku stared at Sesshomaru with slack jawed expressions as Shippo bounded over to Kagome. He stopped at her feet and looked up. "You ok Kagome? You look a little pale." He grabbed ahold of the pants to her robes.

She smiled down at him before bending down to look him in the eye. "I am fine Shippo. Just a little tired is all." She picked him up and snuggled him. "Inuyasha wouldn't let anything happen to me."

I looked down at her in shock, she didn't remember me at all, but she trusted me? Was she going based on what the part of her that remembered me told her, or was it because she actually trusted me?

Suddenly a black shape burst from some nearby bushes straight at Kagome. She curled around Shippo half protecting him and half in her own terror. A bright blue barrier went up around her and the kit frying whatever or whoever just flew in her direction. We all looked at her in in surprise and wonderment as the black form began to twitch on the ground.

"Strange. The girl has retained her miko powers it seems." Sesshomaru said standing up to walk over to the twitching form. "Fool." He kicked it towards Ah-Un and it groaned out a small 'Lord Sesshomaru'.

I walked over to Kagome and Shippo who were still curled up under the barrier. Shippo was looking up at Kagome in wonderment when I reached the edge.

"Kagome, it's ok." I crouched down beside the barrier. "You can let go of your powers now."

She slowly looked up and when her eyes landed on the barrier her eyes grew wide. "I-I did this?" She asked.

Miroku and Sango came over to reassure her. "Yes Kagome. It is quite remarkable really." Miroku squatted down to get a better look. "It's truly quite amazing."

"You're safe Kagome, it's ok to take it down." Sango told her best friend whom she thought of as a sister.

Kagome looked at Sango then at the barrier. "B-but I d-don't know how."

I looked at the monk while he continued to look at Kagome's barrier. "Hey Miroku! You're the monk teach her how. She and Shippo can't stay in there forever."

"What? Oh. Yes right." he muttered as he sat down in front of Kagome. "Alright. You need to clear your mind and get your body to relax."

She nodded. "I'll try."

She closed her eyes and sat there for a few minutes before opening her eyes again. She looked a little disappointed when she saw the barrier still standing. She squared her shoulders and closed her eyes again but this time she kept the closed longer and we could see her shoulders relax before she opened them again. The barrier was still there.

"What am I doing wrong?" she asked with tears gathering in her eyes.

Shippo who was sitting in her lap chose to speak. "Maybe you aren't clearing your mind enough." He took Kagome's hand in his two tiny ones. "Maybe Inuyasha can help."

"Feh. And how do you suppose I do that?" I scoffed, 'I am a hanyou. I don't know anything about miko powers.'

"Well I remember when my parents were alive mama would look into papa's eyes sometimes and she would get really happy. But she would seem to calm down a lot too." Shippo said as he looked up at me. "Maybe if you guys try that, Kagome would calm down too. Didn't you say she was going to be your mate?"

I stared down at the kit before looking around the camp then lastly at Kagome. She looked hopeful.

"Ok Shippo, I'll try it." Kagome told him.

**Kagome's POV:**

'I really hope this works.' I thought as I looked up at Inuyasha, his honey golden eyes staring back at me. 'I don't know how I made this thing but I want out of it.'

I stared into his eyes and felt myself get lost in them. It scared me at first because I felt vulnerable and naked. But then I realized I felt safe too. Almost like I knew he would keep me from drifting too far before he came for me. Always.

My whole body relaxed and the blue light surrounding me faded away. I sighed as Inuyasha gathered me into his arms and held me close. 'I am safe, aren't I?'

He nuzzled my hair and I felt his breath warm on my ear, "You're amazing Kagome, simply amazing."

Shippo began to squirm on my lap and Inuyasha let me go. "Hey kid. Thanks for the idea."

He beamed up at Inuyasha at the praise, "I just wanted to help."

Sesshomaru chose that moment to come back over in our direction. "I apologize for my servant's rudeness." He bent down to look me in the eye. "Feel free to fry him anytime you please." And with that he got back up and walked back to where his companions were settled.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango all looked at him as if he had gone nuts.

"Is he going to be ok?" Sango asked still staring at the demon sitting against the tree beside the dragon and the sleeping little girl.

"I don't know." Inuyasha replied. "It's getting creepy though." Sesshomaru smiled when he said this causing Inuyasha to shrink back.

"What is wrong with him?" I asked quite confused at this point. "He seems really nice to me."

All three of them turned to look at me with wide eyes. "He isn't nice." They all said at the same time causing me to giggle.

"Ok, whatever you guys say."

"We are serious Kagome. He's evil.. when you get your memory beck you will think it's strange too." Inuyasha looked at me pointedly. I shook my head and couldn't help but giggle some more.

**Inside Naraku's layer:**

Naraku watched the girl in the mirror as she giggled at something the hanyou said. He growled in frustration as she continued to do so.

"They're supposed to be suffering!" he yelled at no one. "Not laughing!"

He continued to watch the couple in the mirror as the talked and wandered over to the fire and made their evening meal.

"I can't believe she still has her powers." Naraku muttered. "That can be a problem." He paced towards the dim light in the dark room.

His fists clenched at his sides as he walked back towards the mirror and looked into it again. His lust for the girl showed in his fiery red eyes as he stared. He wanted to possess her but his mating had failed, and knew if he tried to make her his again she would die. At the same time he wanted her to die, but slowly, and at his hand so that could work towards his amusement as well.

He growled again and walked into the darkest part of the room muttering under his breath.

It was not normal for him to be so out of control, but then again he knew the consequences of a failed mating, one of which was uncontrollable desire to try again and to go mad with it. But he was mad long before the girl came along.

Before it was that dead woman.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE… again….:**

Again I apologize for a short chapter, my head is killing me. Hopefully it will go away soon because it's causing me to rely on spell-check which is beginning to annoy me since I know how to spell usually lol.

But please Read and Review.


	11. Prove it

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I am finally feeling much better, and I want to say a huge thank you to all my readers!

To Kat:

Yes Rin is still a child, mainly because Naraku is still alive and in the story she is a child when they killed him. Also even though Rin x Sesshomaru pairings are cute to me, it's not something I am likely to write about.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN NOR DO I MAKE ANY PROFIT FROM INUYASHA OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

Last time:

_It was not normal for him to be so out of control, but then again he knew the consequences of a failed mating, one of which was uncontrollable desire to try again and to go mad with it. But he was mad long before the girl came along._

_Before it was that dead woman._

**Chapter 11: Prove it**

We were on the second day of our journey heading south when we came across a small village at the edge of the forest. Inuyasha suggested that we stop to get a few things that we forgot from Kaede's village when we left. His brother Sesshomaru agreed that it was a good idea since he needed some things for Rin, but he decided to stay out of the village's borders. People tended to react badly to full demons, so he gave Sango and Miroku a list of things he wanted and some coins.

My ears twitched at every new sound as we came nearer to the main entrance, people talking, kids playing, animals chattering, and the sounds of feet scuffing as they walked. All of it was new to me and I huddled closer to Inuyasha the further we went. The number of strange people made me uneasy, and Inuyasha as if he sensed my discomfort wrapped an arm around me.

One of the villagers who wasn't watching where they were going plowed right into Sango and landed in a heap on the ground. "Hey! Watch where yer goin'!" he yelled up at her as he tried to right himself.

He finished dusting off his backside when he noticed the group of people he ran into. He took one look at Inuyasha and his eyes grew wide, then his eyes landed on me. If possible they got bigger.

"D-D-DEMONS!" the villager screamed as he toppled backwards again. He scrambled backwards never taking his eyes off me or Inuyasha. I could feel my ears flatten atop my head as Inuyasha growled at the man.

The man's loud commotion made the other villagers pause in what they were doing and look over at us. Miroku and Sango sighed as mothers began to usher their children back into their homes and men gathered around.

"Fools" Inuyasha spat as he looked around while trying to keep me from sight behind him.

One elderly old man stepped forward. "What do ye want demons?"

Miroku chose to speak first. "Excuse me sir but me and the lady are not demons. And these two are my companions. They're very friendly I assure you." He said motioning in our direction.

"I wasn't talking about the small ones monk." The elderly man said.

Miroku looked at the man. "Neither was I, though they are quite harmless indeed."

Sango walked up next to the monk. "Honored Elder, we were passing by and we were wondering if we could get some supplies and be on our way." She shouldered Miroku aside. "We promise no harm will become of your village from us."

The elder looked Sango over before speaking. "Ye be a demon slayer," he pointed out the obvious from her outfit. "Why are ye traveling with demons?"

She smiled at the old man. "They are my friends. And have saved my life more times than I can count." She stood before the man. "May we please get what we came for?"

"I suppose, but ye best be on your way after."

"Thank you Honored Elder." She bowed to him before asking. "Do you happen to have a spare bow and quiver? Our miko has lost hers along the way."

The old man looked truly surprised by this and looked over our group again. "I see no miko."

Miroku motioned for me to step forward so they could see me. I looked up at Inuyasha before I reluctantly stepped into view. "Her name is Kagome, and she is our miko." Miroku stated.

"She cannot be a miko, she be a hanyou. Demons do not have spiritual powers." The old man sputtered.

"But I assure you she is."

"Prove it." That's when Miroku looked a little a little worried.

Inuyasha stepped up beside me. "She'll need a bow and arrow for that."

"Why? If she be a miko she be able to put up a barrier." The elder stated as a fact.

Inuyasha drew his claws and popped his knuckles. "Cause ain't no one goin' to attack her."

Sango quickly stepped between Inuyasha and the elder. "Elder please, she was attacked a few days back and has lost her memory. She just found out that she had miko powers and has yet to relearn how to use them." She pleaded. "But she should be able to use a bow and arrow with ease since it was her weapon of choice."

The elder thought this over for a minute or two before he motioned someone over. "Go fetch this 'miko' a bow and arrow." The kid scurried off towards a nearby building.

It wasn't long before he came running back carrying what was asked for, and the elder led us to a shooting practice area. He turned to me and Inuyasha growled so he faced him instead.

"Here." He handed Inuyasha the bow along with the arrow. "If she be able to shoot a purification arrow, she can keep it." With that the elder walked off to the side with the rest of the men from the village.

Miroku hesitated before speaking. "Inuyasha you don't think it will trigger what Naraku did, do you."

"I don't know but she has to try. She needs a bow."

Inuyasha turned around to face me and handed me the bow. My fingers as if they had a mind of their own wrapped lovingly around familiar feel of the wood. He positioned my arms to hold the bow right and handed me the arrow, which also felt very familiar to my fingers. I instinctively notched the arrow. I turned to face the targets at the other side of the wide clearing. Inuyasha stood behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Remember to clear your mind, focus on the target." Inuyasha whispered in my ear instantly calming my nerves and heightening my focus. "Breathe in," I inhaled deeply and drew back the arrow looking down its shaft to my target. "Let it out slowly." I exhaled slowly as I released the arrow and let it fly.

Bright blue light erupted around the arrow as it soared towards the target. It punched through the center going through the other side and embedding itself in a tree behind the had been target.

And with that I beamed up at Inuyasha before reaching up and clutching my head and screaming.

**Inuyasha's POV:**

I watched as Kagome shot her arrow and it glowed a blinding light blue as it tore through the sky. I smiled down at her as she smile back at me before she clutched her head as she screamed. I caught her before she hit the ground she was extremely pale and she began to shake.

Miroku and Sango rushed over to us as the villagers stood in shock before coming over as well.

"Is she ok?!" Sango asked, worry filled her eyes as she looked down at the girl in my arms. "It happened again didn't it?" she placed a hand on Kagome's arm as her shaking seemed to stop, but she didn't open her eyes.

I couldn't control the growl that erupted from my chest as one of the villagers came too close and quickly scampered away.

A dark cloud suddenly covered the clearing and the villagers began yelling and scurrying about. Sesshomaru came over to where we were and crouched down. He placed a hand on Kagome's forehead and my glare snapped up to look at him.

"We need to get her out of here. Now." He stood up and wrapped both Kagome and I in his tail as he took off. I watched as Sango gathered the bow off the ground and Miroku walked off to talk to the villagers.

I looked down at Kagome and held her closer as I nuzzled her hair. 'My Kagome' I whimpered.

Sesshomaru landed at the outskirts of the village and let us down. Kagome was still out as I held her to me fearing that more damage had been done and that it was my fault.

"Come. The others will find us." Sesshomaru started off towards the south and I followed holding Kagome tightly hoping that she was ok.

We walked for a few hours until the sun went down before we set up camp. I placed Kagome in one of her sleeping bags to keep her warm as I went to look for fire wood. I went into the woods searching for some dry wood and some twigs to start a fire.

When I came back and entered the camp Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala were just landing. They jumped off Kilala and she immediately transformed into her smaller size, curled up, and went to sleep. Sango picked her up and cuddled her companion.

"We got the supplies we needed, and the things you requested Sesshomaru." Sango said as she came over and sat down placing Kilala in her lap. Shippo bounded over to Kagome and curled up at her feet with his own little blanket the Kagome had brought back for him months ago. "They even let us have the bow and a quiver full of arrows, they asked about Kagome's health. But we told them she was going to be fine." She said sadly as she pet Kilala.

'I really hope she's going to be ok.' I thought as I began to make a fire and Miroku came over to assist. I sent him to get more fire wood as I went to get some fish for dinner.

Catching fish was easy if you were a hanyou and had claws. So I didn't take long for me to gather up about fifteen and take them back to camp. Once back I began the task of cleaning and gutting the fish. I placed one to two on each stick and set them up around the fire to cook before going to check on Kagome.

She regained some of her color and looked peaceful while she slept, which put my mind slightly at ease. I grabbed a spare bag and lay down next to her, wrapping my arms around her in comfort. Whether it was more for me or her, I didn't know.

**Kagome's POV:**

_I was walking through a field of flowers, when she approached me._

"_Hello again. I see Inuyasha succeeded in creating the bond, I have to say I love the ears." She smiled. "Its been a few days. How are you holding up?"_

_I looked at her well I guess I could say myself but I would rather not get confused any more than I already am. "I'm ok I guess. I ran into a couple of things that I was supposed to remember, but when I tried I would get a sharp pain in my head that wouldn't go away." _

_She nodded as if she thought that might happen. "That would be Naraku's curse. Every time you come across something that triggers your memory it will cause more damage. Eventually it will either kill you, well us, from pain alone, or it will make it so that you can never reconnect with me. Your piece of your soul that you need to become whole again." She looked at me sadly as she continued. "If we do not become one soon, we will die slowly. And those that love us," I knew she was talking mainly about Inuyasha. "won't be able to do anything but watch._

"_I also fear that Naraku will take advantage of our weakened state that he has put us in. He will try to make it so that we fail in our attempt to be one again." She looked at me before sitting down on the grass. "Why don't you sit. I have a feeling we or you mainly will be here a while." I sat down across from her. "I must say we look good in traditional miko clothing." She commented as she looked at my clothes she picked a nearby daisy and began to pick the petals off._

_I watched her do this for a few minutes before I had to ask. "Do you know why Naraku did this to me? Well us?" I looked down at my hands resting in my lap._

"_Yes. I believe I do."_

"_Could you tell me why? Or is that one of-"_

"_One of the things I am prevented from telling you because of the curse?" she asked, and I nodded. "Yes." I must have looked disappointed because she continued. "But I can give you a name if you promise not to ask about it when you wake up. Because it will cause more damage than most things. Nor can you ask me since I cannot tell you more than that."_

"_I promise."_

"_Her name is Kikyo." She looked so sad when she said this and I felt a pain in my heart at the name, but I had promised not to ask. I also felt immense sorrow._

_She looked up at me suddenly. "I must go now. I protected you this time as much as I could because you needed to have a bow, and the next time you wield it, it should not affect you. But I will not be able to do it again. I don't have the energy to do so." She picked another flower. "I weaken every day that passes, which means so do you. Inuyasha must find a way to save us, and soon, before it is too late."_

_She stood up and held her hand out to me. "Good luck, and hopefully we are together soon." She stepped away and began to fade into nothingness. "Until then, stay safe." And with that she disappeared completely. _

**AUTHOR'S NOTE …. again **

Please read and review.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know my hands didn't lol my fingers are cramping from typing lol jk. Until next time toot-a-loo!


	12. The Witch

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I absolutely LOVE the comments I have been getting for this story.

For JJ who worries: I'm sorry :P

I would say I'm sorry about how Kagome has been suffering, BU-UUT that would be a lie. Like I said a few chapters back, I have been in an 'I hate Kagome mood, so lets make her suffer.' I'm sure eventually it will pass so don't worry! .

The story does have a happy ending … I hope (since I'm not the type to kill of main characters.) Personally I think it's cruel to kill characters you love.

_**SLIGHT SPOILER **_

**cough, cough** Veronica Roth and Suzanne Collins **cough, cough**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I DO NOT NOR WILL I EVER OWN INUYASHA OR ITS CHARACTERS. I DO HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT AND DRABBLE OF THIS STORY.**

Last time:

"_Her name is Kikyo." She looked so sad when she said this and I felt a pain in my heart at the name, but I had promised not to ask. I also felt immense sorrow._

_She looked up at me suddenly. "I must go now. I protected you this time as much as I could because you needed to have a bow, and the next time you wield it, it should not affect you. But I will not be able to do it again. I don't have the energy to do so." She picked another flower. "I weaken every day that passes, which means so do you. Inuyasha must find a way to save us, and soon, before it is too late."_

_She stood up and held her hand out to me. "Good luck, and hopefully we are together soon." She stepped away and began to fade into nothingness. "Until then, stay safe." And with that she disappeared completely._

**Chapter 12: The Witch**

Laughter could be heard in the darkness where I stood. I dare not move without expressed permission to do so. After all I was merely a doll in most eyes.

Naraku stepped out of the shadows that had concealed him for the past several hours. What he had been doing I could only guess at. But chances are he was finding more grotesque ways to change himself, now that he had most of the jewel shards anyway. Not that he found any on the girl's person when he first brought her here over a week ago. Hence the main reason he let her go, he knew eventually she'd have them back in her possession. Most likely he'd attack again then.

Though surprisingly enough, no one has questioned where they are since she was returned to them. 'Then again that might be the last thing on their minds right now.'

Inuyasha and his pack of misfits were less than a day's journey from their destination, and Naraku started going even more insane.

'Hopefully he calls Kagura back before she's found out.' I worried over my sister's safety. Not cause Inuyasha would kill her but because she might do something stupid while away to anger our master.

"Kana, show me Kagura." He demanded and I obliged.

I willed my mirror to show Kagura sitting in a tree a distance away from her quarry, but still within her sights. She was looking off into the distance not really watching them, but thinking almost. She sat there idly playing with a flower in her hand, twisting it this way and that, not really noticing its existence. Her chest rose and fell with a sigh as she closed her eyes and ley her head back against the tree she was in. Suddenly she bolted upright and clutched at her chest, grimacing with pain. The flower she had been holding slowly fell to the ground beneath her.

Naraku chuckled as he held Kagura's glowing, beating heart in his hand and squeezed again for good measure. He let up on her heart and she opened her eyes to glare at nothing. She mouthed out his name in distain as sweat beaded on her brow. She appeared to have gotten his message for she sat up straight and turned her focus towards Inuyasha with a scowl on her face. He knew how much she hated to be controlled, and relished in doing it anyway.

**Inuyasha's POV:**

"Hey Inuyasha? Is Kagome ok?" Shippo jumped onto my shoulder as we continued on our way south. I was hoping we were getting close but the mountains never seemed to get any closer. No matter how many steps we took towards them. I was starting to think there was some form of a barrier around it, like Mount Hakurei except I wasn't purified and neither was Sesshomaru.

I looked back at Kagome who was walking with Sango silently with downcast gaze towards her feet, she was paler than she was the day before, which began to worry me. 'Last time she regained color before too long.'

"She'll be fine so long as we get to the witch." I told the kid to reassure him and myself. She really wasn't looking too good after that attack yesterday. She told me what happened while she was unconscious and how her knowing soul protected her from the worst of it. Which made me wonder how bad it would have been if she didn't. I shuddered at the thought.

Shippo began to fidget on my shoulder which was starting to annoy me. "What is it now, Shippo?" I sighed in annoyance.

"Kagome isn't going to die is she?" the small voice asked in my ear.

I grabbed the kit off my shoulder by the back of his kimono. I held him at my eye level. "Why the hell would you ask such a question?"

He cowered in my grasp. "B-because she doesn't seem to be getting any better, and she keeps falling unconscious, and she gets head-"

"She's going to be fine Shippo." I growled, I couldn't really get mad at him for his concern since no one told him exactly what was going on. The concern in his eyes didn't fade much as he looked back at her while she trudged ahead. I could hear Sango trying to get her to talk to no avail. I put him back on my shoulder and patted his head. "She'll be fine, I promise Shippo. I'll do my best to take care of her."

He sniffled a little. "Ok." I couldn't help but feel bad for him since she was the only mother figure he looked to and relied upon. Sango didn't really count as she didn't care for the kit the same way Kagome did. Shippo had to deal with having Kagome there but not at the same time, it was hard, I knew. I missed her more than I thought possible. I wanted my Kagome back, healthy, and whole.

It was hard to watch as she struggled with the slightest things since the attack. It was even harder to have her look at me in the eye and not know who I am, let alone be terrified out of her mind when I touched her that first day. My heart felt as though a part of it was missing and would never be whole again.

'We have to get to that witch demon.' I thought. I looked back at the miko who looked no better than before.

I stopped dead in my tracks as a familiar scent was carried in the wind, growling could be heard from my throat as Shippo caught on to the scent too. I turned around to find Sesshomaru turning to where the scent was coming from, his eyes widened as he looked back in my direction.

"Get her out of here Inuyasha, I do not know how she will fare if she sees him." Sesshomaru urged as he began to get into a defensive stance. "I will delay him as long as I can. Without killing him."

I gathered Kagome up into my arms as fast as I could, she gave little protest as I took off towards the mountains as fast as my legs would carry me.

She huddle close to my chest as the wind beat at her small frame. She hadn't really been eating right since she was returned to us so it was no surprise she was fact it was slightly worrying. "Inuyasha where are we going in such a hurry?" she whispered loud enough for me to hear.

I glanced down at her, "We're going to the witch demon, remember?"

"Yes. I remember." She mumbled. "But why did we take off so fast and leave everyone behind?"

I wondered how much to tell her cause I didn't want to outright lie to her. I thought it over quickly before stating, "Mangy wolves."

Her eyes grew wide when I glanced down again at her sharp intake of breath, "Wolves?" she exclaimed hurting my ears a bit. "But what about the others? And Shippo! He's just a kid!" alarmed she tried to get free.

"Calm down Kagome, they're fine!" I ground out trying to keep her in my arms lest she fall.

"How do you know?!"

"Cause they're not enemies." I explained, 'well not really' I thought. "Sesshomaru and I decided it would be better for your health to take you away so you didn't have to suffer again." I ground out, feeling slightly depressed at the thought of her going through that again.

"Oh." She stopped struggling and snuggled back into my chest. "Thank you."

"For what wench?" I was confused. 'She's thanking me? From taking her away from that wolf?' despite the circumstances I smirked at the thought. 'Wait till I tell her after she remembers who she is,' my smirk died almost immediately, 'If she remembers.' I continued to run towards the mountains urging my legs to move faster.

**Kagome's POV:**

The sun was only a couple hours off from setting when a huge set of stairs came into view ahead of us. Inuyasha grinned at the sight of them and if possible ran faster. How he wasn't tired after hours of traveling at a breakneck speed was beyond me. All while carrying me as he ran, I offered to get on his back if that would help but his eyes grew wide at the mention of it and he firmly told me no. I assume it has something to do with things I didn't remember so I shrugged it off and made myself comfortable.

We were past the point of seeing the bottom of the steps when Inuyasha stopped running.

He sniffed the air around us before taking a cautious step forward.

Before his foot even touched the ground a voice could be heard coming from the trees. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He froze and drew his foot back, firmly planting it on the ground next to the other. He set me down on my own two feet which felt really odd since I had lost feeling in the a while back. "Come out and show yourself!" Inuyasha hollered into the trees.

I had to cover my sensitive ears from it lest he break them.

A lady wrapped in a black cloak appeared at the tree line. She was maybe Kaede's height, if not shorter. She had a head of white hair braided down past her waist. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of cobalt and her lips a dark shade of red. A strange contrast against her pale skin. For someone who was supposed to be old she didn't look to even half of Kaede's age, which confused me. She carried a staff with a glowing orb at the top by her side. If anything she looked like a white haired beautiful young woman, a short beautiful young woman.

"Are you the Witch Demon?" Inuyasha asked before I could.

She wrinkled her nose at the title given to her. "Yes, though few know of me by that name, most call me Astrid." She reached up and tucked a stray hair behind an ear. "Who did you hear about me from?"

"Myoga, he said you could help." I stated as I stepped around Inuyasha.

Her gaze flicked over to me and took me in. "And who might you be?" she took a step forward. "And what assistance might you need from me?"

"My name is Kagome, I was attacked by Naraku." Her eyes flashed with recognition at the name. "He did something, something to my mind and took my memories from me." I explained looking her in the eye. "Myoga told us about you in the hopes you could help me get them back, without," I trailed off unable to finish.

"Without what, girl?" Astrid asked urging me to continue.

Inuyasha answered for me. "Without triggering whatever it is Naraku did to her mind. Every time she comes across something that triggers a memory what he did attacks her mind." He explained coming up to wrap an arm around me. "I used a blood bond to save her life after he attacked, and she became a hanyou. But she is also a miko."

The woman's eye's clouded with confusion at this. "How could that be? Demon and miko are opposites, yet you claim she is both?"

I looked up as a shadow covered us from above and Sesshomaru landed next to us on the steps. "Yes. For I have witnessed it myself." He stated as he stood there.

Astrid bowed to Sesshomaru even though she was the elder. "Hello Lord Sesshomaru. I will take you word for it." She stood straight again. "Follow me then." And she led the way to the top of the stairs which was a very short climb thankfully.

She stopped at the entrance to the grounds. "Before I help you, you must know, this is not going to be easy nor painless on Kagome's part. She will have to fight a lot of the battle on her own with a guidance from me only." She looked me in the eye before asking. "Are you up to it? Once started it cannot be stopped. You either succeed or die."

I stared back at Astrid with determination. "I am tired of not knowing who I am and hurting others because of it. I am tired of being used for another's ends. I am ready."

She nodded and led us through the entrance to her grounds and home.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE …again:**

Well here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy! Read and review!

I'll have another one up soon… I promise.


	13. Barrier On The Mind

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

This chapter may jump between characters a few times but don't worry it's not like it hasn't happened before. O.o;

Thank you so much for the views and the reviews. I enjoy them so much.

And onto the story!

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN INUYASHA AND CREW. ONLY THIS SHORT DRABBLE OF A STORY (minus the main characters that is.)**

**Last time:**

_She stopped at the entrance to the grounds. "Before I help you, you must know, this is not going to be easy nor painless on Kagome's part. She will have to fight a lot of the battle on her own with a guidance from me only." She looked me in the eye before asking. "Are you up to it? Once started it cannot be stopped. You either succeed or die."_

_I stared back at Astrid with determination. "I am tired of not knowing who I am and hurting others because of it. I am tired of being used for another's ends. I am ready."_

_She nodded and led us through the entrance to her grounds and home._

**Chapter 13: Barrier On The Mind**

Astrid sat across from me in a dimly lit room, circles and pentagrams were etched into the floor boards and along the walls. They formed an intricate design that flowed to the center circle in which we sat. The candles on the walls threw eerie shadows on the designs that gave me goosebumps and raised the hair at the base of my neck.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were told to wait in another room until called for, Astrid decided that since Inuyasha was the one who transformed me and marked me as his mate-to-be, that he would be needed later. For what, I had no idea yet, she hadn't thought it important enough to tell me.

We sat in the center circle with our legs crossed and out hands resting on our knees, palms up. She had drawn, in a thick white paste, on my palms and forehead solid circles. She said it was to help channel energy to where I needed it most, and since it was my mind that was attacked the most, it had the largest circle. Two smaller ones were placed on my hands for touch. She didn't explain this one, but if it healed or fixed whatever was done by Naraku I didn't really care.

She hung her head and began to chant, it had an odd rhythm to it. After a few moments my head began to feel heavy like it was full of lead. Astrid snapped her head up with open eyes that shone with blinding light causing me to close mine. My head began to droop as she continued, the glow never fading from her eyes.

The last thing I saw before I fell into unconsciousness was her hands lifting into the air while the tips of her fingers started to glow blue.

**Inuyasha's POV:**

"What's taking that witch so long?" I grumbled as I paced across the room for what had to be the millionth time. Almost three hours had gone by since being placed in this room and watching her lead Kagome away. I was getting impatient at the wait, I wanted MY Kagome, now.

Sango and Miroku had arrived with that damn wolf a little over an hour ago, asking questions the whole time. Koga being the nosy ass that he is wanted to know EVRYTHING. And he wanted to barge right in there for HIS Kagome. When we explained why that would be a very bad idea he threw a fit and has been pouting in the corner ever since. He declared he was going to be the first one to see her when she woke up nearly causing me to attack him before Miroku reminded me of where we were.

Only the threat of Astrid not helping Kagome if such disrespect happened in her home caused me to back off.

There was a knock at the door and Sesshomaru went to open it before I could get there. That irritated me.

Astrid strode into the room trying hard to catch her breath as she slumped to the floor. "I had no idea."

Sango rushed over to the woman and sat beside her helping to calm herself. Koga shot out of his sitting position to rush over when Sesshomaru glared at him he retreated.

Sesshomaru looked at her in puzzlement about to ask her a question or demand something but I cut him off. "No idea about what?" I demanded as I crouched in front of her forcing her to look at me.

She was covered in damp clothing from sweat and reeked of incense. "What he did to her." A tear rolled down her pale face unnoticed by the woman. "He made it so her mind would tear itself apart every time she came across someone or something from her past. He stole a piece of her soul. And by the looks of it he simply let it go to wander unattached. Then placed a barrier around her so it couldn't piece itself back together." Astrid looked like hell as she hung her head in defeat. "I cannot help her anymore. She has to go through the rest without my aide, if she does not succeed both her soul and her mind will perish, and not long after her body will too."

I sat on the floor in stunned disbelief, I couldn't believe it. Naraku really outdid himself this time.

'What do I do?' it was almost as if my mind refused to work. 'She can't die. I need her!' I stared blankly at the woman in front of me. 'There HAS to be something I can do.'

"Woman, would Inuyasha be able to help her?" her head snapped up to meet Sesshomaru's gaze confusion written all over her face.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "No offense but what can he do, when I have tried everything I can to help her?" Astrid looked from Sesshomaru to me and back again.

"He has conversed with her spirit before, in order to get her permission for the bonding." He stated blandly. "Surely if he can do that, he can do something."

She sat there quietly for a few moments causing my impatience growing thinner by the second. My foot started tapping on the floor when her eyes seem to light up briefly. "Maybe if he could try to reach her soul again he could lead it." I forced my foot to stop tapping as she continued. "He would have to be in the same room as her I presume, and be unconscious, is that how you did it the first time?"

"Why does mutt face-" Koga began yelling only to be silenced by a wave of Astrid's hand.

"Thank you My Lady." Miroku chimed from behind us.

I looked at her, "Yes that's how it was done. Though the method of being knocked unconscious won't be repeated." I glared at the monk behind me as he smiled and waved his staff.

"I have herbs that will render you unconscious, so violence won't be necessary." Astrid mentioned dryly and Koga, Miroku, and Sesshomaru looked put out. Making me feel slightly relieved.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lead the way lady."

**Kagome's POV:**

It was dark. Very dark and a sense of de ja'vu caused fear to run like ice through my veins. I could see nothing, feel nothing not even a floor beneath me, and I heard nothing besides my own breathing and pounding heartbeat.

I tried to calm myself down, I had to find something, but what? I don't remember how I got here, just that I had to find something. Or was it someone?

I curled into myself and cradled my head in my hands. I wished for some light and to go home to see Inuyasha and everyone. I didn't want to be alone anymore. I removed my hands to see that I could see nothing. Not the same way as before though. I looked down and saw my hands and body but strangely no clothes, this terrified me. Why?

Why was I afraid of the dark and my lack of clothes?

As I continued to look myself over I noticed bruises starting to form on my arms and chest, and bite marks that began to bleed all down my front. A sharp pain between my legs cause me to look there with terrified eye to see blood running down my thighs. I started to panic searching for the cause when I was flooded with images of what happened.

I screamed.

"Ah Kagome. I have missed you. So nice to see you in red again." Came a cruel sounding voice from everywhere and nowhere making my heart stop.

**Naraku's Layer:**

I stood in the corner as Naraku looked pleased with himself when he glanced in the mirror to see the girl lost in her own mind.

"Perfect." He picked up the mirror and strode over to the single candle in the corner. "Now to engage her again." He placed his hand on the mirror, temporarily sucking himself in, leaving it in my care as I watched.

"Ah Kagome. I have missed you. So nice to see you in red again." The girl stopped moving and froze in terror. "Such a naughty girl allowing that damn hanyou to touch you. To turn you into one of him. To mark you." He sneered as she began to shake.

"I see my marks have also appeared on your skin, I have to say mine are better, and one is so permanent too." she looked wildly around searching for him but failing to see his location. For at the moment he had turned himself into nothing floating around in the mirror. "They paint you the most beautiful shade of red." He chuckled surrounding the girl in his cruelty.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she cried with wide eyes and tears streaming down her face. She scrunched her eyes closed as more tears leaked through. "GO AWAY!"

Naraku took form right behind her and sent his tentacles out to ensnare her, she screamed as they snaked around her torso. She fought to be free of him in vain as he drew her up against him sobbing and struggling. She kept her eyes closed tight as if it would make it less real.

"Do you remember how it felt?" he whispered into her ear, licking the outside. She flinched away from his touch. "Do you remember how you fought so hard as I pounded into you unused pussy?" he grinned as she whimpered, he reached his arms around her grabbing her bleeding breast in one hand as his other traveled south. "You were so tight. I can't forget it. I want to do it again." His hand found its destination causing her eyes to fly open along with her lips in a scream.

"You're soaked down there." His grin grew bigger when he removed his hand to see his fingers coated in red. "Mmnh, wonderful, I love it." He trailed his hand across her stomach and down again leaving streaks of red where his fingers had been. "When I take you again I want you to remember me." He growled in her ear nipping at it. "I will have you again. And you WILL tell me where those shards are."

He plunged his fingers back into her and harshly twisted her abused nipple before letting her go to fall and disappearing back through the mirror.

He showed up a few seconds later with glowing eyes and reaching inside his pants for his painful erection. He brought it out of his pants while still staring at the broken girl in the mirror and began to stoke it faster and faster.

I looked away as he did this noting he was no longer coated in her blood, since that all took place in her mind. It didn't take long for his moaning sounded his completion and he drew back into the darkness.

"Kana, send the poison insects to gather Kagura, she is no longer needed out there."

"Yes Master Naraku." I whispered. 'Poor Kagome.' Was my last thought before I gathered up the nest of bugs and do his bidding.

**Inuyasha's POV:**

I awoke in a field of flowers with the sun shining down. I sat up and looked around me to see Kagome standing not far off.

"Kagome!" I shouted to get her attention as I stood up to make my way over to her. That's when I noticed she had no clothes on. 'Must be her spirit then.'

She whipped around with a huge smile on her face. "Inuyasha!" She ran at me throwing her arms around my neck when she got close enough. "I missed you so much!" she exclaimed and kissed me.

My arms wrapped around her holding her close as I kissed her back. I set her down and cupped her face with my now free hands. I pulled back from the kiss first to look at her face. And the recognition in her eyes that had been missing for days now.

"I missed you too" I grinned.

She looked at me and the wind blew her hair around causing her to tuck it back into place. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be helping me?" she asked confused.

My grin faded as I took her hands I mine. "That's why I'm here. What he did to your mind was worse than we thought." She stopped smiling as worry crept into her eyes. "You're not dead, I was sent here to help you reach your body. Since I'm the only one who can talk to you as your spirit." I explained. "Astrid," she looked confused at her name. "The witch demon, couldn't reach you so I was sent instead." I finished.

"Oh ok." She gripped my hand tightly in hers. "Where do we start?"

"Well I was hoping you would be able to figure that one out," I said using my free hand to scratch the back of my head. "I was going to use Tessaiga here to break through the barrier he placed around your mind."

"Barrier?" Kagome looked thoughtful and her eyes lit up. "That would explain a lo-" she cut herself off and her gaze grew distant. Fear began to show on her features and her skin drained of color. "Oh no." she whispered.

I felt like someone had thrown me into a frozen pond from the look on her face. "Kagome?" I reached out and shook her gently, she focused back on me.

"We have to hurry. Somehow he attacked me again. She's fading fast Inuyasha." Her eyes welled with tears. "Am I unconscious?"

"Yeah, I saw you myself before I came here."

"Good. I'm going to take us to the edge of the barrier." She wrapped her arms around me and we were gone.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE ….again:**

So many of you are probably wondering how Kagome could visit herself in her dreams but not now. Well it's simple really. The first two time she had to break through the barrier (granted she didn't know it was there, it was just something that kept forcing her to leave once it noticed she was there.) it grew stronger each time it kicked her out. And like she mentioned earlier she was growing weaker since she wasn't connected to the rest of herself. When the barrier grew stronger and she used most of her energy saving herself from the attack when she used the bow she could no longer fight her way through.

And you know … its why Inuyasha is needed lol

read and review please .


	14. Breaking Through

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hi again! Thank you for reading! And thank you for your reviews if you did so.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ITS CHARACTERS. **

Last time:

_I felt like someone had thrown me into a frozen pond from the look on her face. "Kagome?" I reached out and shook her gently, she focused back on me._

"_We have to hurry. Somehow he attacked me again. She's fading fast Inuyasha." Her eyes welled with tears. "Am I unconscious?"_

"_Yeah, I saw you myself before I came here."_

"_Good. I'm going to take us to the edge of the barrier." She wrapped her arms around me and we were gone._

**Chapter 14: Breaking Through**

I lay there not wanting to move in a heap with my limbs sprawled, it's not like it did any good anyway. He was going to come back for me, he said so. I wasn't so sure I wanted my memory back if he wanted me to have it so he could hurt me more. Hell he found me here, where ever HERE is.

How can Inuyasha protect me from my own mind? Or from Naraku. Inuyasha wasn't here, and he said he was going to protect me.

I felt tears drip off my nose and into my hair but I couldn't find a reason to make them stop.

So I just lay there, broken.

Waiting.

I wasn't sure what I was waiting for though.

**Inuyasha's POV:**

We arrived at the edge of the barrier with the next breath I took. I opened my eyes to see a dark purple wall in front of me indicating the barrier itself. I looked at kagome next to me who seemed to grow paler by the second, and her breathing heavier.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned wrapping and arm around her for support.

She leaned into me with a small smile. "I'm ok for now, just fading fast. It's almost as if she's giving up." Her brow furrowed in concentration. "She feels as though you broke a promise." Her hand went to her temple to message it. "Oh, that's it."

"What?" I asked confused and alarmed, 'Kagome is not allowed to give up!' growling ensued with my aggravation.

Kagome placed a hand on my chest trying to calm me down. My hand covered hers holding her to me. "It's ok Inuyasha, I'm still alive. She hasn't given up completely, she's still waiting for you even if she doesn't fully understand why." She leaned against me some more for support as her efforts took their toll. "She's hurting bad." She whispered. "We have to hurry though."

I sat her down not far from where we were, just far enough away from the swing of Tessaiga. I stood just in front of the purple wall and pulled out my sword transforming it into Red Tessaiga. 'Hopefully this works!'

Tessaiga pulsed in my hands and so did the barrier in front of me. With a roar and a heave I brought Tessaiga down hard on the purple wall.

Nothing happened.

"DAMNIT!" I growled in frustration swinging the Tessaiga again.

I heard Kagome trying to get up behind me. I turned around to help her. "I'm sorry Kagome I couldn't get through."

She straightened up next to me. "Let me help."

"You can barely stand!" I looked at her in surprise. "If you use up anymore of your energy what will happen to you?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure but I doubt it will be good. My flow of miko powers has waned since I'm not part of my body right now. It hasn't built back up at all this whole time." We made our way over to the edge of the barrier. "I could die I guess, but I do know that if we do nothing I will die for sure." She placed her hand on the barrier and drew it back almost immediately. "It's strong. It will take pretty much everything I have."

"I'm NOT risking your life!" I pulled her against me, she made a small sound of surprise at my action. "I NEED you Kagome!" she tried tugging away from me.

"Weren't you listening to me?" she demanded.

"Yeah you said if we try it your way you could die!" I yelled, "I can't lose you!"

"And if we do nothing I am guaranteed to DIE!" she argued tears starting to form in her eyes. "I'm terrified Inuyasha! I don't want to die anymore than you want me to. But this is the only way where I might come out of this alive." Tears streamed down her face as she looked at me. "I love you Inuyasha and I want to fight for my life, I want to be whole again. I don't want to die slowly because I was separated from myself if there is something I could try to do about it."

I pulled her to me again and held her close to me, my own eyes threatening to water. I was scared of losing her. Knowing I might lose her either way made it so I didn't want to let her go.

I tilted her face up and crashed my lips down on hers. Everything but feeling faded away into the background. I needed to feel her, to have her as mine. Her body might be marked as my future mate and have changed into a hanyou, but her soul was completely her. She looked the way she did before the transformation. She knew me and I her.

She kissed me back with just as much need and desperation, wrapping her arms around my neck and tangling her hands into my hair.

She broke away first for air, and gently pushed away from me.

I looked into her eyes before reaching out and cupping her cheek in my hand, "We'll do this your way."

"Thank you." She gave me a small smile before turning around and placing both of her hands on the barrier. Whether it was for support or for a better connection I wasn't sure. "I figure that once this barrier is down I'll be drawn back into my body almost immediately, I'll try to wake up right after you swing Tessaiga."

I nodded my head in agreement and she gave me another small smile. "I love you"

"I love you too, now on three."

She faced forward again. "One."

I drew Tessaiga, "Two."

"Three!" she finished and I swung Tessaiga. Her arm shot out and clasped onto my arm. She began to glow a brilliant blue from the inside out, purifying anything she touched and anything that was too close.

One of those things was me, the last things I saw before waking up were her fading away and the barrier coming down in front of us.

**Kagome's POV:**

As I lay there my skin suddenly began to glow and memories began flooding back.

All of them, and with them the last remaining shreds of what Naraku did to my mind attacked.

Knives stabbed into my skull and sliced at my mind. It was a last ditch effort to do as much damage as possible.

Screaming could be heard over the roar of the pain in my mind. I curled further into fetal position trying to protect myself in any way, or at least hide from it.

The pain continued for what seemed forever when suddenly it was gone.

"It's ok now. We did it." A gentle voice whispered in my head. "We're together now."

My body began relaxing.

"I only have one task left for now and that's to heal my mind." The voice continued. "After this we're going to be whole. I just don't know how long the healing process is going to take."

My eyes began to close as I fell into an exhausted sleep. It felt good to be myself again.

**Inuyasha's POV:**

I had woken up a few hours ago beside Kagome who was still unconscious. At first I thought it would take a few minutes for her to wake up and smile at me, but when almost an hour went by with no response I got Astrid.

She looked Kagome over and could find no injuries to her body, though when she placed her fingertips to her temples to check her mind pulled them away as if they got burned. Astrid told me that Kagome was in a very deep sleep and could only awaken on her own accord. That the damage done to her mind was too great for her to wake up right now and be sane. I tried to point out that Kagome was a hanyou now so she should be healing faster when she told me that damage to the mind were vastly different than injuries to the body.

Healing the mind took more energy and more time. Kagome's miko powers were also dangerously low which would cause a normal miko problems or cause them to lose them completely. But since Kagome was both a miko and a hanyou she didn't know if or when Kagome would wake up. Only that she was alive for now.

I sat there looking at Kagome as she rested in one of the guest bedrooms Astrid said we could use. Some of her color had returned but she still didn't wake. I reached over and brushed some of her hair away from her eyes hoping for some sort of movement.

There was a knock on the door before Miroku and Sango came through the door.

"How is she?" Sango sat down on the other side of Kagome while Miroku sat beside her and took her hand in his.

I continued to look at the sleeping girl who had been through so much in the past few days. "The same, she won't wake up." I laid my hand on top of Kagome's. "Where's Shippo and Sesshomaru?"

"Sesshomaru took Rin and Ah-Un to their own room and Shippo fell asleep about an hour ago. Poor kid has been worried about Kagome non-stop." Sango informed as she leaned against the monk.

"Feh." I looked up at them noticing the wear and tear on them for the first time. They looked as tired as I felt, and that was saying something. "Where's the damn wolf?"

Miroku gave a halfhearted smile, "He decided to stay outside with his two lackeys until Kagome wakes up."

"What are we going to do if she doesn't wake up soon?" Sango asked playing idly with a loose string on her kimono.

I hadn't really thought about her not waking up let alone what we were going to do with her.

'What am I going to do with her?' I thought sadly. 'I don't want to show up at her family's house with a Kagome that won't wake up. They'd never let me see her again.'

"I guess we'll take her back to Kaede's village until she does." I didn't want to stay here any longer than necessary even though Astrid did help Kagome. "If she doesn't wake by noon tomorrow we'll head back."

**Naraku's layer:**

The sleeping girl in the mirror looked more peaceful than she had in days. Before when she slept she would be plagued with nightmares Naraku would force upon her. But since she removed the barrier that kept out part of her soul and let Naraku in he hasn't been able to give her any. And he was very frustrated by this yet pleased at the same time.

He had been yelling and grumbling on and off the whole day. Kagura had returned early this morning looking a little worse for wear, meaning Naraku decided to play with her heart again. I was glad that he never played with mine for it looked painful. Kagura had fallen asleep on one of the pallets in the corner not long after she had gotten here and hasn't woken up since, though she did quite a bit of tossing and turning for a while.

Naraku walked over to Kagura's sleeping form glaring down at her. He just stood there for a while causing caution to take over as I took a few steps back. Whatever he was planning I did not want to be in arms reach.

His tentacles shot out and went through both of her shoulders lifting her off her pallet, pinning her to the wall behind her. She came to screaming in pain as he grinned with satisfaction at her discomfort.

"You have displeased me Kagura. You did none of what I had asked." He growled stepping close enough to do so in her ear. "If you had done as you were told and made sure more things caused my curse to attack the woman she would have had a harder time breaking through." He reached out and grabbed a fist full of her hair at the base of her neck and pulling. "Shall I show you what I have in store for that woman next time I get my hands on her?" he asked as he produced another tentacle from his back.

Kagura hung there whimpering as the tentacle drew closer to her flesh. Naraku's free hand fisted around a bunch of her clothing yanking on it causing it to tear. He tossed the offending material to the floor and smacked her leaving her cheek to redden. She tried to turn her face away as a tear made its way down her cheek, he just laughed.

"Well shall I show you?" he repeated grabbing her breast and squeezing, his tentacle slithered up her thigh.

"No."

"No what?" he mocked as he squeezed again and the tentacle reached the joining of her thighs.

She tried to squirm away but the ones pinning her to the wall held firm. "No Master Naraku." She spat out and he pulled away dropping her in a heap on the floor and walked away.

She lay there not moving except for breathing.

I walked over to her and sat down beside her. She turned her head to face me.

"Kana, would you go grab me some water and some rags to clean myself?" I nodded and left to do so.

'Poor Kagura.'

**AUTHOR'S NOTE… again:**

Hello again! So this is the end of the chapter. How long do you think it will be before Kagome wakes up? Do you think Inuyasha will tell her mom what happened?

Personally I think I made Naraku a little unhinged … and nocked a few screws loose… along with some nuts and bolts.

Tell me what you think! Read and review please!


	15. Memories

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Thank you to everyone who has been reading this whole time.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY ASPECT OF INUYASHA**

Last time:

"_Well shall I show you?" he repeated grabbing her breast and squeezing, his tentacle slithered up her thigh._

"_No."_

"_No what?" he mocked as he squeezed again and the tentacle reached the joining of her thighs._

_She tried to squirm away but the ones pinning her to the wall held firm. "No Master Naraku." She spat out and he pulled away dropping her in a heap on the floor and walked away._

_She lay there not moving except for breathing._

_I walked over to her and sat down beside her. She turned her head to face me. _

"_Kana, would you go grab me some water and some rags to clean myself?" I nodded and left to do so. _

'_Poor Kagura.'_

**Chapter 15: Memories**

There was a difference between being told what had happened to me and suddenly having the memories of what had happened.

Nothing could have prepared me for the onslaught of images, feelings, sounds, and fear that washed over me in waves.

The feel of his hands on my bare flesh as he molested my body and mind. His fingers digging into my sacred place that which was meant for another. The taste of my own blood as his tongue plundered my mouth. The force he used when he broke me.

My mind seemed to be rifling through events in random order when I came across what had happened that week that I was taken at the well before I could go home.

_My hands gripped the edge of the well as I heard footsteps approach from behind me. "Inuyasha I thought I told you to leave me alone! For once I would like to go home without an argument, BUT NO you just had to-" _

_A hand covered my mouth cutting me off scaring me._

'_Why would Inuyasha shut me up this way?' I thought trying to turn around. 'And why is he being so quiet?' I reached up and grabbed a hold of the hand coving my mouth._

_My eyes grew wide when my fingers didn't touch the hand that I expected, but something hard and round. It began to move around my neck and down as another one slid up my leg and around my waist. I gripped the offending objects and began to try and remove them from my body. Something hard pressed against my back and two vice like objects wrapped around my middle with the other object holding me tight._

_Whatever my back was being held against started to rumble as it laughed clicking in my mind that it was a person._

"_Well who would have thought I'd come across you all by yourself with out that worthless hanyou." Dread filled my veins with recognition. 'Naraku!' I closed my eyes at my stupidity for leaving Inuyasha behind. 'Oh, please let me go back in time and change this.'_

_Naraku chuckled behind me again. "What's the matter miko, scared?" his hand moved up my chest, my neck, and into my hair. "You will never guess what I have in store for you." He whispered into my ear and we began to lift into the air._

'_Forgive me Inuyasha.' I thought as what I realized must have been one of his many tentacles wrapped around my waist tightened it hold forcing me to lose consciousness._

_I woke in a small dimly lit room with bars over the would be doorway. I groaned clutching my head as it pounded. 'Where am I?'_

_I looked around the room only to find the torch sitting in the bracket on the wall. There wasn't even a pallet to sleep on, no blanket for warmth. The room was bare to say the least. I sat up despite the pounding in my head. 'What happened? Where's Inuyasha?' I wrapped my arms around my knees resting my head on top._

_Then I remembered what happened at the well._

'_Guess I'm in his new secret layer. Lucky me.' Despair colored my thoughts. 'At least I left the shards at home with mom last time I visited. Inuyasha was so pissed when I came back without them.' I remembered how he tried to get me to go back and get them when we got distracted by a huge demon with a shard. 'Good thing that one is at the village with the others'_

_The sound of approaching footsteps had me standing up and backing up towards the wall behind me, somewhere._

_A dark silhouette moved on the other side of the bars, the dim light making it hard to make out who it was. Though it would have been easy to guess factoring in who brought me here._

_The door of bars opened and the person stepped inside. "Ah Kagome I wasn't expecting you to wake so soon." Naraku spoke with amusement thick in his voice._

_I said nothing as he continued. "Must be your miko powers are stronger than I gave you credit for, but no matter that shall be remedied soon enough." He stepped closer making me cringe against the wall wishing it would move back further. "Where are the jewel shards?"_

_Again I said nothing I hopes he would go away. Apparently my luck was gone for the day as one of his tentacles lashed out and pinned my arm to the wall. I grunted in pain and closed my eyes tight. He came closer until I could feel his breath on my cheek._

_My first thoughts were to drop the wall holding back my miko powers when I felt the sting of something biting into the tender flesh on my neck._

_My eyes popped open wide when my power seemed to disappear immediately after._

"_Don't worry it's only temporary. Need you, you see, because you can see them. But since right now I don't I simply made them fade for now." He explained. "They're blocked until the small potion I just gave you goes away." The light of the torch made his smile seem even more cruel._

_I shook my head in denial. "I won't help you!"_

"_But you see you won't have any choice, I'm going to break you. I'm going to steal who you are. And if you don't help me then, I will return you broken to that worthless hanyou, and break you both." Ice slid through my veins as he backed away from me and left._

_The next day he returned or I assumed it was the next day for a long period of time had passed since he visited last. He forced me to strip out of my clothing, every stitch of it, while he stood there watching. I did not cry but inside I was sobbing in the corner trying to hide myself from this man. He approached slowly till he was only a foot away. His hands reached out as if to touch me but paused halfway there and just stayed there. My back was ridged and goosebumps arose on every surface of my skin. He stayed that way for a few minutes more and he simply turned around and walked away._

_He came for me a few hours later to perform his curse._

_He used an ancient curse to remove my memory the first time, and when I was too terrified to help him look for the jewel shards he used it again. He left me in woods to wake up alone without clothing on and terrified._

_That was when he attacked._

**Inuyasha's POV:**

It had been five days since we brought Kagome to back to Kaede's, and she still hasn't woken. I was starting to worry that she wasn't going to wake up at this point, it had already been over a week. She had already lost a lot of weight before this, but since we couldn't feed her properly she was losing even more. I had taken to pacing around the hut and the village, never going far lest she wake up, until Kaede decided I could be used elsewhere.

So right now I was on top of one of the villager's huts helping them repair their roof. The day before we had arrived back there was a big storm that took out a few huts and trees causing a lot of damage. Kaede put us all to work to get the repairs done faster otherwise it would have taken weeks not days to finish. She was keeping a close eye on Kagome and promise to let me know the moment she awakened.

"Inuyasha do you need any more wood for up there?" Miroku called from below me waving a piece of wood in the air.

"No, I'm fine Miroku. Why don't you go make yourself useful somewhere else?" I grumbled slightly agitated, he had been following me around since we got back, and Shippo would wander between me and Kaede looking a little lost.

"INUYASHA!" Shippo yelled in the distance. "COME QUICK! IT'S KAGOME!"

I jumped off the roof leaving the tools I was using scattered about and raced towards Kaede's hut. When I entered the hut my eyes quickly scanned the room landing on Kagome laying where she had been the past five days. I was hoping to see her awake and moving but my hopes flew out the door when she wasn't.

Shippo burst through the doorway as Kaede came from the back room.

"Oh good Inuyasha, ye are here."

"Shippo yelled for me. What's going on? She looks like she did before." I asked slightly annoyed at having gotten my hope up for nothing.

"She be waking Inuyasha. If ye pay attention ye shall see it." She said softly.

Looked back over at Kagome to see her sigh and hear her mumble something in her sleep. Her eyes began to flutter about under her eyelids. One of her hand reached up and began to rub one of her eyes.

I quickly went over and sat next to her wanting to be the first thing she saw.

Her hand lowered back to her side and her eyes slowly opened. She took in her surroundings and her gaze settled on me as they began to fill with tears.

"Inuyasha." She whispered her voice sounding gruff from not being used as her tears spilled over. I was so happy that she knew who I was.

I gathered her frail body to my own glad to have her finally awake. "Kagome."

**Naraku's Layer:**

"Kana, show me the woman." Naraku ordered stepping closer to me and the mirror.

I willed the mirror to show Kagome and Inuyasha inside a small hut. She was being held in his arms as her nuzzled her hair and she smiled at him.

"It would seem that they have succeeded in returning her memory to her." He ground out in anger and frustration, even though a cruel smile played along his features. He truly was going mad, even more so than before. "Now that her memory is complete she will be mine. She will give the jewel shards. And she will come to me willingly."

I had to fight off a shudder at his words and implied meanings. His frustrations and madness had built to a peak in the last week so he took them out on Kagura. He brutally raped her the second day that Kagome was unconscious, leaving her bleeding on the floor afterwards. He beat her for fighting him breaking a few bones here and there. He would threaten to use me next to keep her from running away, even though he had her heart to keep her here. And she would continue to stay, for me.

Since Kagura was a whole demon it didn't take long for her to heal at most a couple of days. But with his continued abuse the past few days her body hadn't yet had the time or the energy to heal itself.

So she lay there in the corner naked and shivering after the last attack from Naraku. He broke must of her rib bones and a few in her hand. The bruises he left on her failed to fade and the cuts refused to close. I needed to help her but I had to wait until Naraku was occupied elsewhere.

He continued to look at the pair in the mirror as they caught up and Inuyasha handed her some food that she sorely needed. His fists clenched together in anger at the sight. I only hoped he took it outside to vent his problems this time so I could help Kagura. She needed help.

He strode away from me and the mirror over to where Kagura lay and kicked her. She grunted and let out a whimper of pain. "This is your fault Kagura." He snarled crouching down and lifting her by her hair.

"I'm not finished with you." He dropped her back onto the floor and left.

I quickly set my mirror down and went over to her once I was sure he was gone. "Kagura."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE … again:**

Ok so Kagome is finally awake and she remembers everything. Yay!

But Naraku has something in store for her. What do you think it is?

I think I've about reached the end of my "I hate Kagome" phase. And for anyone who might be wondering, Kikyo is dead. I decided this last night. I mean up till now I wasn't 100% sure but I am now. She's dead. I'm not going to write about how in this story but if you really want to know message me and I'll tell you.

And poor Kagura. I did not see that coming.. well I did since I'm writing this but yeah.

SO READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	16. Fear

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I want to say thank you to all my readers. I'm so glad you enjoy it! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I enjoy reading them so much, they make me smile.

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN INUYASHA OR ITS CHARATERS. I DO OWN THE SMALL DRABBLE THAT IS THE PLOT OF THIS STORY.**

Last time:

_He continued to look at the pair in the mirror as they caught up and Inuyasha handed her some food that she sorely needed. His fists clenched together in anger at the sight. I only hoped he took it outside to vent his problems this time so I could help Kagura. She needed help._

_He strode away from me and the mirror over to where Kagura lay and kicked her. She grunted and let out a whimper of pain. "This is your fault Kagura." He snarled crouching down and lifting her by her hair._

"_I'm not finished with you." He dropped her back onto the floor and left._

_I quickly set my mirror down and went over to her once I was sure he was gone. "Kagura."_

**Chapter 16: Fear**

I looked at the girl sitting in my lap and a feeling of joy surged through my chest making me smile. I couldn't help it. She was back, and she was alive.

I still couldn't believe that I had her back. My brain was still trying to catch up to what my eyes were seeing. Even though I held her in my lap I couldn't help but touch her cheek to reaffirm that she was alive smiling the whole time.

"I missed you so much Kagome, it was like you were gone but here at the same time." My eyesight became blurry as I looked into her eyes. Her loving eyes.

Her hand reached up to gently fondle one of my ears and she smiled at me with tears of her own. "Oh Inuyasha, I missed you too. So much, even though at the time half of me didn't know it." She wrapped her arms around me holding on tight as though she were afraid to let go. "I was so scared Inuyasha, h-he hurt me so much." Her voice hitched as she cried. "I couldn't fight back! I tried so hard to get away but I couldn't!" Despair filled every inch of my body as her terror filled words continued to pour out. "I asked him to stop, I begged and he-"

"Shh-hh" I ran my hand through her hair repeatedly. "It's ok now. I won't let him hurt you again." I murmured into her ear. "It's ok."

She shook her head against my shoulder where she had it resting. "He sa-said that he was coming back for me, that he wanted me to know this time!" her hands gathered into fists full of my haori. Her crying slowed to a stop as I continued to hold her and comfort her.

I began to growl deep in my chest and held her closer. 'Naraku is not touching MY Kagome EVER again' I continued rubbing her back when an orange ball of fur came bouncing through the doorway.

"KAGOME!" Shippo yelled as he landed in her lap. She beamed down at the kid lovingly, something she hadn't done in over two weeks. "Do you know who I am now?"

"Yes, I know who you are now Shippo, and I missed you." She gathered the kit into her arms as he began to bounce again with joy.

Sango and Miroku came through the door both wearing excited smiles and looking at Kagome expectantly. Sango leaned into Miroku when Kagome smiled at both of them and sighed in relief. Sango closed her eyes and turned to hug Miroku causing his eyes to widen in shock and pleasure. He wrapped his arms around her as well.

"We were so worried." Sango whispered but my ears and Kagome's heard just fine.

Kagome turned to look at me. "Inuyasha?" the tone of her voice made me cringe inside. "Have you told my mom what happened?"

I looked at her warily and hesitated before answering. "No?"

"Good." I looked at her slightly confused.

'Good?' I thought. "What do you mean by that?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "No need to worry her right now, though it's apparently been a long time since I have been there." She began to pet Shippo's tail. "She is most likely worrying enough as it is without added reasons."

"We can go to your time whenever you're ready." And I reached out to tweak one of her ears.

Her eyes grew wide as she remembered that she wasn't human anymore. Her hands flew up to her ears like the first time leaving Shippo in her lap to topple sideways with an umph.

"How do I explain this? She's going t ask so many questions!" Kagome almost yelled forgetting how sensitive her ears now were. She also seemed to temporarily forgotten about her other worries. For the moment anyway. "How do I go home like this? Will she even accept me anymore?"

Sango chose to come over and sit down next to us at that moment. "I'm sure your mother will still love you no matter what." She scoffed and lightly hit me in the shoulder causing me to glare in return. "You said she loved Inuyasha despite his short comings. And I don't mean his looks either."

Miroku snickered by the doorway and Kaede ambled through.

"Aye child, if ye mother accepts him she will no doubt accept ye too." She made her way over to her own little cushion on the floor by the small table to sit down.

Feeling insulted my ears flattened against my head. "Hey! I'm not sure what you guys are saying but I don't like it." Kagome giggled in my lap picking Shippo back up and placing him in hers again.

"Ok you win. Though I'm not sure I want to go home looking like an anorexic scarecrow." All of us looked at her thinking the same thing most likely. 'What's an anorexic what-cha-ma-call-it?' Kagome looked at all of us in turn and burst into laughter, making everyone else smile.

**Kagome's POV:**

It's been a week since I woke up from my coma like sleep, I put back most of the weight I had lost in the last month. I would still look sickly if it weren't for me being a hanyou now for which I was grateful. I was still having nightmares about what Naraku did, but I found it easier to sleep at night if Inuyasha is close by. When it happened the first night after I woke, I woke up screaming and crying, Inuyasha thought I was being attacked mentally again. Even though the actual attack was weeks ago having to relive them like that made it seem as though it was the first time. Sometimes I even curl up with him when sleep now. He makes me feel safe and secure when I'm at my most vulnerable, that and I like sleeping next to him. The nightmares are less terrifying when he's there.

Personally I think he likes it too, because not only can he make sure no one gets to me, he gets to hold me too.

Since my school uniform was a complete loss and my other clothes were ruined, one of the reasons I was going home before Naraku, I was given miko robes to wear along with some kimonos.

Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un went home a few days ago claiming that they would be back to visit again soon, and frequently since bridges were in the process of being mended. I thought this was a good thing for Inuyasha to get to know his brother. It was also a good thing for Rin to start interacting with more humans even though she didn't really want to.

We are going to go to my time tomorrow and fill mom in on some of what happened. Since it's not like I can hide the many changes that have happened to my body, though I feel that it's not necessary to give her all of the story.

Inuyasha made the decision to go to my time, thinking that if it were up to me we wouldn't even go. He's probably right too now that I think about it, cause if it were up to me I wouldn't go back out of fear and shame. Ever.

But since we have to go there to get the jewel shards anyway, he forced my hand more or less. Even though if I tried hard enough I could try to convince him they were better off there. Mostly out of fear that once I have them in my possession again Naraku will have another reason to come after me. They were one of the things that caused this mess to begin with.

But right now I was content with gathering herbs for Kaede and other villagers. I didn't dare travel too far from the village on my own anymore, at least not without Inuyasha.

I heard Shippo coming towards me before I saw him. My new senses were pretty much second nature now and didn't bother me so much anymore.

"Kagome, there you are. I've been looking all over for you." He said excitedly when he was almost to me. "Kaede sent me to check on you to make sure you were ok."

I looked down at him with a smile. "I'm ok Shippo, nothing to worry about. Do you want to help me gather the rest of the plants I am looking for?" his eyes lit up and he nodded enthusiastically I laughed as I picked him up placing him in my basket. "They should be by the tree of ages, so lets go there."

As if he knew I was scared to go out that far without protection he softly spoke into my ear, "Don't worry Kagome, I'll protect you." I patted his head lightly and gave him a small smile in thanks.

We made our way through the field and towards the trees, my feeling of unease growing with every step that brought us closer. It wasn't the tree I was afraid of though, it was the distance away from safety and the closeness of the place where he took me from. I didn't even make it halfway there before I stopped, dropping my basket, and sunk to my knees, shaking uncontrollably with fear.

I wrapped my arms around myself trying to calm down, as Shippo jumped out of the basket to stand in front of me. "You ok Kagome?" He placed his hand on my knee causing me to flinch away and he withdrew his hand as if burned. He looked down at the ground in front of him for a second before snapping his head up. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go get Inuyasha." And he dashed off leaving me alone, without anyone.

In my mind I knew I should be able to protect myself but it didn't seem to matter where the fear was concerned. It over ruled everything, instinct, knowledge, any and all thoughts were consumed.

**Inuyasha's POV:**

I was still finding it difficult to leave her side even though it had been a week and she was getting better physically. She seemed better emotionally too not that anyone really wanted to ask and bring up bad memories. I know she still has nightmares even though she claims she's fine. Even when I'm holding her in my arms while she's sleeping she whimpers and moves as though trying to get away from something.

Right now Kagome was off gathering herbs for Kaede in the field not too far from the village so that if she needed to she could yell for help and someone would be able to hear her. I didn't even want her going that far by herself but she insisted she'd be fine and that she needed to be able to do it so she could be herself again. She also mentioned something about not being ruled by what happened to her by being too afraid to do things on her own anymore. So I let her go even though every inch of my being screamed for me not to.

We weren't mated yet but my instincts were telling me to protect my mate from any sort of danger, even if it were caused by herself. I decided to hold off on our mating until she was ready, and right now she wasn't even if she did say she was. I didn't want her to panic because something I did reminded her of what she went through. Seeing her jump at every little thing those first couple of days made my heart ache and frustration swell inside. No matter what I did or do it seems as though it's never enough anymore to help her.

I was pulling up grass in front of Kaede's hut waiting for Kagome to get back even though Kaede sent Shippo out to make sure she was ok. When I argued that I should go she told me if she had sent me I'd force her to come back even if she didn't want to. So I shrugged my shoulders and plopped my ass down in front of her hut.

"Inuyasha what did the grass ever do to you?" Miroku asked coming out of the hut and sitting down next to me with a sigh. "Taking whatever it is that is bothering you out on the grass is not going to help you know."

"Feh." I continued to pull up more, the smell of crushed grass reaching my nose. It smelled nice I supposed, Kagome was always s going on about the smell of fresh cut grass. I guess it was the same thing.

"She's going to be fine Inuyasha, she's just gathering herbs for Kaede like always." He placed his staff behind him against the wall of the hut. "And like Kagome said, all she has to do if she needs any of us is yell." This did not make me feel any better, the only thing that would was having Kagome right in front of me where I could watch her.

As I was reaching for another handful the sound of small racing footsteps reached my ears. 'Shippo?'

"INUYASHA!" ice filled my veins at the sound of his panicked voice.

**Naraku's Layer:**

"Kana show me Kagura." He had sent Kagura out to get Kagome when he had noticed she was going out by herself for the first time even though it wasn't very far.

The surface of the mirror began to change as I willed to show Kagura flying above the girl in question. She was looking down at the scene below her as the little fox demon was placed in Kagome's basket and they started towards the woods slowly. When Kagome stopped and fell to her knees the little fox took off to get Inuyasha would be the best guess.

Kagura just sat there on her feather watching even after the little demon took off. Naraku growled and clenched her glowing heart in his fist and Kagura's face scrunched up in pain. Sweat beaded on her brow and she nodded her head in understanding. Naraku let go and she raised her fan to strike.

Wind tore down on the miko huddled in the field seeming not to notice the attack at all, as though lost in her own thoughts.

Inuyasha came running into the field as Kagura was sweeping down to grab the miko, he pulled out Tessaiga with a roar causing Kagome to look up.

When she saw Inuyasha with the Tessaiga in front of her she looked back to see Kagura coming in close even though she began pulling back into the air as Inuyasha started to swing. Kagome's eyes widened in terror and she screamed. He landed in front of her protectively, Kagura just sat there floating out of reach.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha growled at her his eyes flickering between red and gold at the threat to Kagome who was shaking behind him on the ground.

Kagura said nothing, just sat there staring blankly down at the figures below her. She looked more like a puppeteer's doll than a wind demon. I sadly looked at Kagura hoping her fighting spirit would return to get her to safety from the unstable hanyou. Ever since Naraku started to take his frustrations out on her she seemed to lose more and more of it every day till it was all but gone.

She raised her fan again but never got the chance to use it as a sutra flew through the air and wrapping around the fan holding it closed.

Naraku growled at the scene he watched in the mirror and he squeezed her heart again, but not tightly as before. It was his signal for her to return and I sighed in relief.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE….again:**

SO here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy it. And I'm sorry it took me longer than usual to post this but I have been quite busy as of late.

Oh and look Sesshomaru showed his face or well his retreating back again!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU!


	17. Unwanted Affections

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS!

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN INUYASHA AND COMPANY. **

**Last time: **

_"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha growled at her his eyes flickering between red and gold at the threat to Kagome who was shaking behind him on the ground._

_Kagura said nothing, just sat there staring blankly down at the figures below her. She looked more like a puppeteer's doll than a wind demon. I sadly looked at Kagura hoping her fighting spirit would return to get her to safety from the unstable hanyou. Ever since Naraku started to take his frustrations out on her she seemed to lose more and more of it every day till it was all but gone. _

_She raised her fan again but never got the chance to use it as a sutra flew through the air and wrapping around the fan holding it closed._

_ Naraku growled at the scene he watched in the mirror and he squeezed her heart again, but not tightly as before. It was his signal for her to return and I sighed in relief._

**Chapter 17: Unwanted Affections**

A few weeks had gone by since Kagura's strange attack and our trip through the well. Kagome's mother took the news of her daughter's change better than we thought, going straight for Kagome's new ears, tweaking them just as she had mine that first time. Kagome seemed to relax after that and some of her usual self started to show through. She smiled and joked with Souta while we were there, and I offered for us to stay a couple of days longer. I could see the relief in her eyes when I told her.

On the third day that we were there Kagome's mother asked to talk to me alone for a minute while Kagome was catching up with her brother and grandfather.

_Flashback:_

_"Inuyasha?_ _May I speak to you for a moment?" Kagome's mother asked after coming up behind me and tapping me on the shoulder. I nodded my consent and she led the way into the kitchen._

_She pulled out a chair at the table and motioned for me to sit, she then went to the stove and removed the tea pot. She poured two cups of the steaming liquid, I assumed was tea, handing me one before taking her own seat across from me at the table._

_She took a sip before looking at me. "Inuyasha I know you would never endanger my daughter I any way, but I can tell that something has happened to her that she doesn't want to tell me." She looked down at her cup, tracing its edge with her fingertip. "I don't know what happened to make her so shut off and distant, but I do know that it had to be very bad. And how did she become like you?" her eyes searched for answers in mine, finding nothing but pain and sorrow and regret in their depths._

_I sighed looking down at my own drink, staring at its brownish color, before taking a swig. I almost choked on the sweet liquid. Chocolate?_

_"Kagome was taken from us for about a week before she was returned to us. We don't really know what she went through since she hasn't told anyone yet. When we found her she was injured really bad and the only way to save her was…" I hesitated there not sure how much to tell her mother about it. "I had to do a blood ritual to make her into a hanyou like me. I didn't want to since I know what being one is like but she insisted."_

_She took this in with sad eyes before asking, "How- Why was she injured?"_

_I looked away not able to meet her gaze. "Kagome asked me not to tell you."_

_"What do you-"_

_I cut her off before she could continue, I could tell that if she did her voice would rise and catch Kagome's attention. And I didn't want that right now, she seemed almost normal. "She wants to tell you herself when she's able to deal with it herself first." At least that's what I gathered from her reluctance to tell her own mother what had happened. Personally I couldn't say I blamed her though._

_Kagome's mother nodded in understanding running her finger along the rim of her cup again. "Alright. Just promise me you'll stay by her side to keep her safe." She looked right at me._

_"I will." I almost growled, there was no way I was going to let that happen to Kagome again. I'd die first and there was no way I was going to let that happen before Kagome. _

_"MOM! SOUTA IS CHEATING!" Kagome yelled from the living room where they were playing video games. I could hear a faint "I am not!" following not long after._

_Kagome's mother got up from her seat and pushed it back in heading towards the door. She turned back to me for a second when she reached the doorway with her hand on the wall. "Remember Inuyasha, protect her or I will not allow her to go back there." I nodded and looked away from her._

_End of flashback._

I was sitting under a tree at our campsite while the others slept around the fire, all except for Kagome who was curled up at my side sleeping peacefully for the first time in weeks. Shippo had taken up sleeping with Kilala about a week back when I became apparent that Kagome wasn't going to sleep anywhere else. When we came back from her time we made sure to grab the jewel shards even though it scared Kagome to do so at first. She had wanted to leave them on her side of the well so Naraku would have no reason to come back for her, until she realized that if she left them any longer they could cause her family to be in danger.

So she grabbed them at the last minute and has kept them hidden under a barrier under her shirt ever since. She figured if no one could sense them then they'd have no reason to attack them for it.

We were on our way to a village a few days from Kaede's with a tip on a jewel shard nearby. I hoped it would help keep Kagome's mind off things since she seemed to be doing better each passing day without Naraku or his minions showing up.

The smell of wolf carried with the wind made my nose twitch in agitation and irritation. 'Damnit I was hoping he'd stay away longer.'

Kagome's nose began to twitch as well and her ears began to flicker on top of her head bringing her fully awake at the strange smell. Her eyes blinked open and she yawned while sitting up next to me. "What is that smell?" she asked rubbing her eye.

I chuckled and couldn't help my grin. "That would be Koga and his wolves."

She looked at me embarrassed. "Oh." Her nose wrinkled again at the smell so she rubbed it hoping to make it stop.

A mini cyclone came into view a few hundred yards from our camp a sure sign of his arrival and Shippo woke to the sounds of Koga's henchmen's footsteps. By the time the three stodges entered our camp they had woken everyone up and Sango looked about ready to use them as target practice, Miroku looked like he wanted to help.

Koga sped his way over to Kagome taking her hands in his but when his eyes landed on her ears he dropped them like hot coals and took a few steps back. The hurt and dejected look that crossed her face made me want to hurt him until he apologized.

"What did he DO to you Kagome?" Koga looked at her in slight disgust causing my temper to rise even more. Koga's whipped his head to look in my direction. His face morphed into a scowl, "What the hell did you do to MY Kagome, mutt-face?"

Kagome took my hand in hers to keep me seated as my blood boiled and Koga began to rant. "It's ok Inuyasha."

I turned my glare on her and she flinched back. "No it's not Kagome, there is nothing wrong with you and he needs to apologize!"

I got up even though she tried to grab my hand again, I was too angry to really notice. In the back of my mind I realized I shouldn't have snapped at her but I shoved the thought aside for now.

Koga got into my face as soon as both feet were under me. "What did you DO to MY-"

My fist connected with his face cutting him off and causing his nose to bleed. "I SAVED HER LIFE!" I yelled at him and his mouth shut of its own accord.

"What do you mean saved her life? Why did you let her get in danger?" Koga growled at me.

My ears flattened against my head and Kagome stood up behind me taking my hand. "It wasn't his fault, it was mine!" she said defensively clutching at my hand. I looked back at her in shock. 'How was it her fault?'

Koga looked back at her before scoffing at her. "There's no need to cover for him Kagome, but don't worry I'll find a way to fix you and I will take care of you better than he ever did."

**Kagome's POV:**

"I'm not covering for him Koga. It really was my own fault." I repeated. Inuyasha looked like he didn't believe me since he most likely blamed himself anyway. I looked down at the ground still holding Inuyasha's hand in a tight grip. "If I hadn't sat Inuyasha that day and took off on my own before he could follow none of it would have happened to begin with, my life never would have been in danger." I trailed off in a whisper at the end. "And I like being a hanyou now."

Inuyasha looked at me as though I had hit him. "Kagome none of this is your fault, I should never have let you go off by yourself and I should have followed you instead of assuming that you wanted to be left alone to cool off."

Koga sat down and made himself comfortable and see how it would play out.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this Inuyasha!" my temper rose to be reflected in my eyes. "Naraku did this to me! And I didn't help matters by running off the way I did."

"And you!" I turned towards Koga pointing my finger at him but still clutching to Inuyasha's hand with the other. "I am glad that Inuyasha saved my life! That he turned me into a hanyou like him just happened to be an added bonus." Koga shrunk back where he was sitting as my anger hit him. "What's so wrong with being like Inuyasha? He's better mannered than most of the full demons I have met! Even you don't understand the concept of personal space!" I was beginning to shake from being so angry and Inuyasha pulled me to him wrapping his arm around me. "He's never attacked a human for the entertainment val-"

Inuyasha silenced me with a kiss, the first kiss we've really had since before we went to my time. My eyes closed by their own volition at the feel of his lips on my own. My hands snaked up to wrap around his neck and my fingers intertwined with his hair lightly tugging on it. His hands traveled around my waist to my lower back lifting me onto my toes and pressing me close.

I had to catch my breath when I pulled away, resting my head on his shoulder, my hands sliding down to curl up in his haori on his chest. My anger completely dissipated after that, his seemed to fade as well judging by the low rumble I felt under my fingers. I smiled.

I could hear Koga getting to his feet as he sputtered nonsense and Ginta and Hakkaku began to talk quietly amongst themselves not really knowing what to say or do.

"Well it's about time." Miroku said excitedly by the fire followed by the distinct sound of Sango's hand connecting with his face. "Well it IS." He muttered.

Koga finally seemed to figure out how to use his voice again and he still didn't seem happy. "Hey Mutt-face what are you doing to MY woman?"

I rolled my eyes and pulled back from Inuyasha. I turned to face Koga and pulled down the collar of my kimono top, revealing my intention mark. "See this?" his eyes darted to the small scar on my neck widening in disbelief. "This means I am Inuyasha's. Please stop calling me yours. I never was, and I never will be." He just continued to stare as though his mind wouldn't process what it was seeing. "Go try Ayame. I'm sure she's more than willing." The memory of our last encounter surfaced and I shuddered at the thought. Ayame was nice, sort of, but she was quite demanding also, and she like to jump to conclusions about me and Koga. Not that Koga helped matters any.

"But that's only a mark of intent. It's not a mating mark which means you're still mine!" Koga yelled stepping towards me.

I stepped back behind Inuyasha as he came closer, Inuyasha took this as a sign of a threat and moved to block his path even more. "That's enough Koga." He growled. "Kagome said no. And it doesn't matter if it's only a mark of intent, she doesn't want you." I gripped the sleeve of his haori and leaned around him to get a better view.

Koga was standing there with a look of rage coloring his features. Out of nowhere Sesshomaru walked out of the trees behind him, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. "That's it! Kagome I am taking you from here and I am going to get you back to normal. And then you are mine!"

Sesshomaru was standing right behind him by this point with Ginta and Hakkaku staring openmouthed at the Western Lord. Miroku and Sango continued to sit by the fire and only the double take they did at Sesshomaru showed their surprise that he was there. "I wouldn't try that if I were you wolf."

Koga whirled around at the new presence behind him. "Wha- How'd you get behind me?"

'Good question really.' I thought from behind a still angry yet slightly bewildered Inuyasha. 'I didn't even feel his aura, I doubt Miroku did either judging by the look on his face.' Sango had begun to cook something to eat and was talking to Miroku softly, Shippo had joined them not long after the wolves showed up.

"I do not need to explain such things to the likes of you." Sesshomaru stared down at Koga causing him to back up a step or two. He made a small hand gesture and Ah-Un came out of the trees carrying a sleeping Rin and a mouthy Jaken. "Now do as the woman said and go. She is not yours."

Koga looked over at me and Inuyasha, "This isn't over, I will be back for my woman!"

Sesshomaru watched as he ran off with Ginta and Hakkaku trailing behind. When they were out of sight he turned his attention to me and Inuyasha. "I have come to the conclusion that it is not the jewel shards which attract demons to your miko Inuyasha."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE…. Again:**

AND …. Don't kill me.

That's the end of chapter 17! See you next time!

And don't forget to read and review! Thank you.


	18. Yours

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I want to say thank you to everyone who has been reading my story and anybody who is reading it now, so THANK YOU!

And thank you to everyone who has left reviews and comments.

To bertabee thank you for all your reviews they make me smile every time I get one.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Naraku, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kagura, Kana, Shippo, etc…**

**Last time:**

_Sesshomaru watched as he ran off with Ginta and Hakkaku trailing behind. When they were out of sight he turned his attention to me and Inuyasha. "I have come to the conclusion that it is not the jewel shards which attract demons to your miko Inuyasha."_

**Chapter 18: Yours**

"What do you mean it's not the jewel shards?" I looked at Sesshomaru in disbelief. "Isn't that what the demons always want? Especially Naraku?"

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders and sat down by the fire motioning to Ah-Un to come closer. The dragon did as told being careful not to wake the sleeping girl on his back. "Maybe that was the case before but I do not believe that to be the case anymore." He picked up a stick and poked at the fire a few times. "I cannot even detect the presence of the jewel shards and yet there's something there. I believe that something more changed during that short time when she was away and then again when she had her memory taken." He looked over at Kagome. "I believe that you young miko unlocked power that is far more powerful than we demons have encountered in centuries.

"Demons are attracted to power, whether to obtain it for themselves as with the jewel shards, or to destroy it. And you had immense stores of it inside yourself but hidden and locked away. Now that you are a hanyou and a miko you have gained even more." Kagome looked shocked as he continued. "You are a one of a kind person, miko. And that will cause them to want what you have even more, if not what you have then they will take you just to have you so others cannot."

I looked at him wondering what the hell he was talking about. "What do you mean? She seems the same as always," I caught Kagome looking at me as though daring me to say that again. "I mean besides the hanyou thing, and the obvious."

Sesshomaru sighed, "The change was slow and subtle so you may not have noticed or felt it since you spend every day with her. But it's quite noticeable for other demons since we do not. When we come across her it's as though coming across a huge powerful force." He looked back over at Kagome, "I would not be surprised if you yourself have not noticed the change since you were just getting used to becoming a hanyou." Then he looked at Miroku and pointed the stick in his direction. "You however being a monk should have. Being trained to be able to gauge how strong one's powers are and all that."

I looked at Miroku as well to see his face flush from being put on the spot. He cleared his throat to reply "I honestly thought nothing of it since there were other concerns on my mind." Sango elbowed him in the side causing him to wince and shy away. "Ow, I swear it slipped my mind!" he protested.

"So let me see if I got this right, I'm like a super miko-hanyou that demons want to either kill or possess? Like a prize?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru in disbelief.

"Yes, I believe you get it." He went back to poking the fire absent mindedly.

"Is there a way to get them to, oh I don't know, stop? And are you after me too?" she asked taking my hand in hers. I could tell the thought of being sought after for any reason bothered her.

Sesshomaru seemed to ponder this question for a moment before carefully answering. "I believe if you were to fully mate then a lot of the appeal would vanish, but some demons don't care about that especially if they are the ones out to kill you for your power. But mating would get rid of most of them." He paused before continuing, "And no I am not one of the demons who would seek to kill you have you. I would no stoop so low, and I do not mean that because you are what you are but merely since you are part of this Sesshomaru's pack."

"Oh." She whispered. I knew and she knew that she wasn't yet ready for that even if it were to help protect her from those who wanted her. Though it was reassuring that he wasn't interested in Kagome in anyway.

I looked from an anxious Kagome to Sesshomaru. "Is there another way we can help protect her?"

He looked back at me before turning back to the fire. Miroku and Sango had turned their attention towards our conversation waiting for an answer. "Since Naraku has most of the jewel shards in his possession you and your," he looked pointedly at Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala, "pack could come to stay at my castle within my protection. And when he comes to collect the ones that your miko has we will be prepared to attack." If Sango and Miroku looked stunned by what they just heard from Sesshomaru then that was nothing compared to how I felt.

Kagome squeezed my hand tighter in hers getting my attention. I looked down at her to see a glint in her eyes that had been missing for weeks now.

"What do you think Kagome?"

She smiled at me sadly. "I think it's our best option, I mean I know it's far away from the well and I won't be able to visit my family for a while but I think it's the best shot we have." The fact that she was willing to give up visiting her family for a time for her own safety spoke volumes. "I mean I would like to see them first and explain why I won't be coming home for a while so they don't worry, and to stock up on supplies." She added quickly.

I looked to Sesshomaru to see if this was alright with him and he nodded, clearly not as big of an ass as I expected him to be.

'Wouldn't matter either way since I would still let her go to her family no matter the danger.'

"We can do that tomorrow afternoon if you want." She nodded her agreement not wanting to use her voice lest she start to cry.

I looked over to Sesshomaru who was getting up off the ground. "Thank you."

He looked at me strangely before turning and walking over to a tree nearby. When he reached it he turned his head back. "It is nothing, though when we arrive at my castle she will need training if she is to protect herself. And a seal for her blood since she will need it before we train." He sat down at the base of the tree leaning back at closing his eyes. Ah-un seeing that this was where his master had decided to sleep trotted over careful not to wake the girl on his back.

* * *

**** MATURE WARNIG! ADULT CONTENT AHEAD! DO NOT READ IF UNDER THE AGE OF 18! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! ** **

**(whether or not you heed this warning is up to you.)**

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

It had taken almost a week to reach Sesshomaru's castle after visiting my side of the well. My mom understood my need for safety and the fact that if I stayed with them until Naraku came looking was too dangerous. I stayed there for two days with a tearful goodbye and a promise to stay safe and to come home after everything was said and done.

Sesshomaru's castle was quite massive and you could see it from miles away on the side of a mountain overlooking a peaceful village below. The village shocked me since I had never thought of him caring to have humans nearby for any reason. Though when asked he simply replied that they never caused him any aggravation so he let them stay. I assumed that meant he didn't think they were a threat. Though for all I knew it meant he liked their bead.

Inuyasha had gone to see Totosai on the way to Sesshomaru's castle, leaving me in his care for a little over a day which caused me to worry the whole time he was gone. Totosai had crafted a pendant out of a blue and black swirled stone as my seal warning me not to take it off since it would act as concealment also. Hearing that news brightened my day and causing most of my worries to vanish. No demons would be able to find me unless I took it off so I vowed to never do so. Inuyasha looked relieved also.

I began training the third day that we were there with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. Later if I were up to it Sesshomaru would let other trusted demons teach me. This idea scared me even though I knew they would have Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's wrath to deal with if anything were to happen. If they let anything happen.

Shippo was sent to a school for fox demons during the day since there wasn't much either dog demon could teach him at such a young age. He comes home every night to show me what he learned making me proud and encourage him and congratulate him on doing such a good job.

As the days went by turning into weeks, and the weeks turning into months the worry over Naraku lessened. Even though the more time that passed meant the closer he was to collecting the remaining shards in the wild. Inuyasha and I spent a lot of our free time together when I wasn't training and he wasn't being shown by Sesshomaru how to be a proper Demon Lord of The West. Sesshomaru decided it was about time he learn since technically Inuyasha was considered a lord and heir should he die before mating and producing one himself.

Right now I was soaking in my bath after a hard training session with Himiko a tiger demon from the village below. She was teaching me how to use a spear and evasive maneuvers while being bound. It was the most difficult thing that anyone has taught me so far, even harder than learning how to use my miko powers. The more I learned though the stronger I felt even though at night I still had nightmares. Nothing I learn can help me there. Sleeping with Inuyasha helped though when he wasn't up late going over boring documents with Sesshomaru.

The water was starting to turn cold so I grabbed the towel off to the side and got out. I looked into the mirror noticing how the past few months had changed my body, there was muscle were there was none before. My legs were defined and I had hips and curves where before it was mostly bone. 'I wonder what Inuyasha would think.' I shook my head of silly thoughts and walked into my bedroom that I shared with Inuyasha since it would be a waste for him to have his own that was never used. I walked over to the closet and placed my pendant on a nearby desk when the door opened. I spun around quickly making sure I was completely covered when I noticed it was Inuyasha.

My face burned seeing him there while I was only wrapped in a now too small towel. He paused at the doorway noticing my state of undress blushing himself. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were changing I'll come back." He turned around reaching for the handle. But I didn't want him to leave.

"W-wait!" I blurted out and he froze with his hand halfway there. "I-it's ok. Don't go." I covered my mouth with my hand while holding onto the towel for dear life with the other. 'What am I thinking?' I screamed inside my head. My ears lay back with embarrassment and my face flaming. "I want to be your mate Inuyasha." I whispered dropping my hand to my side.

He turned back around to stare at me with confusion. He shook his head and walked over to me slowly his eyes burning with a fire that made my insides tingle with warmth. When he was an arm's length away he stopped and I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Are you sure?" he asked and I looked up at him, his eyes were full of love and desire. "I can stop if you want me to."

I shook my head, "N-no, I'm sure. I want to be yours Inuyasha. I am ready to be yours."

He smiled taking my free hand in his leading the way to the bed. We were standing at the edge of the bad when he slowly removed my towel taking it into his hands, as he looked me over. Where his gaze toughed caused my skin to tingle and warm. The warmth traveled to my core and I pressed my thighs together. He gently pushed me back onto the bed taking in the view. His hands reached up and slowly began to undo his haori and my fingers itched to touch him where his skin was bared for my eyes to see. His hands traveled lower to the tie of his hakama as he undid those I sat up leaning back against my hands enjoying the show. He slowly loosened his hakama and dropped them to the floor stand only in his fundoshi, I made a mental note to get him many pairs of boxers next time we visited my side of the well. I bit my lip in anticipation as his hands went there next.

When he was standing before me completely naked I couldn't control the urge to touch him anymore and reached out placing my hands on his hard abs. he leaned over me on the bed and my hands traveled north to wrap around his neck as he began to trail kisses from my belly button to my chest. Each kiss was a small fire heating my blood with each one newly kindled. I moaned as his lips reached my jaw and my hands tangled in his hair tugging him closer. He looked into my eyes as he began to trail one of his hands down my side to my thigh as if he was asking for permission to continue. I stared into his eyes and nodded.

His hand made its way to the joining of my thighs and my breath hitched as his fingers found the one spot that sent pleasure rippling through my body. I moaned again as his fingers began to move in a tantalizing motion. When one of his fingers entered inside me I gasped and he looked up at me to see that I was ok.

I moaned as his fingers went still when I didn't answer. "I'm fine Inuyasha. Don't stop. Please don't stop." He smiled and inserted another finger and they began to move. It wasn't long before a feeling welled up in the pit of my belly and exploded. The feeling was nothing like anything I had felt before I moaned out his name loudly and fisted the sheets in my hands as it went through me in waves. I looked at him and he grinned making his hand making its way up my body sending shocks of pleasure through me where his fingertips trailed.

His lips crashed down onto mine as he growled one of his hands lightly squeezing my breast causing me to moan.

I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted him.

"Inuyasha." I whined as his hand continued to grip my breast and his lips trailed to my throat. "Oh! I can't wait anymore." I panted. "I want you now!" I thrust my hips up to feel his hard cock press against my belly. He groaned squeezing his eyes shut.

He opened his eyes to reveal molten gold I stared back getting lost in the depths. "Are you sure about this? This is a onetime thing that lasts forever. I might still be able to stop if you're not sure."

I nodded my head again. "Yes I'm sure Inuyasha, I want you. I want to be your mate. Forever." I thrust my hips again urging him to continue.

He nodded placing his cock at my entrance and began to slowly ease inside. He was big the further he went the fuller I felt and the more I seemed to stretch. He groaned the when he was most of the way in. It was an odd feeling but not unpleasant as he eased out and back in again. My hands moved to be on his back as I brought him closer to me wanting him to go faster.

"You ok?" he groaned out.

"Yes, just don't stop."

He began to move his hips faster and I hung on tighter digging my nails into his back and the metallic sent of blood tinted the air. Instead of being alarmed or disgusted by the smell it was slightly arousing, Inuyasha seemed to find it to be so because he started to pound his hips harder into mine.

I began to feel the tightening in the pit of my belly again and I urged him to go faster.

"I am going to have to mark you again in the same spot," he ground out as he continued to thrust into me faster. "You're going to have to do the same." I nodded as his pace sped up even more. He brought his lips to the base of my neck sending shivers down my spine and bit down. I winced at the pain but mimicked his motions biting him in return. The tightening feeling seemed to grow as he growled and picked up his pace once again pounding harder into me. The feeling exploded again causing me to scream his name into his neck as I let go throwing my head back.

He groaned out a strangled "Kagome!" before he froze above me emptying his seed into me. He slowly pumped his hips a few more times before stopping and nearly collapsing on top of me. He caught himself with his elbows and gazed down at me full of love and wonder before laying on his side and pulling out. He pulled me close snuggling into my hair.

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you too, Inuyasha." I was so exhausted I fell asleep within moments feeling completely content and safe in his arms.

Little did either of us know at that moment our souls were becoming one.

**Naraku's Layer:**

He had been trying for months to no end to find the miko with the mirror, every time he tried it would fog up and return to its glassy surface showing him his face. He would then vent his frustrations out on Kagura who gave up fighting him long ago. She was now nothing more than a vessel for which he abused.

When the surface of the mirror showed Kagome for the first time he hardly recognized her. Her body had filled out and matured over the past few months. And she was completely naked. Then the fact that she wasn't alone registered in his mind as he noticed Inuyasha lying next to her on the bed. Both of them were naked and had fresh mating marks. He roared in anger smashing his fist into the wall. He continued to roar in anger as he whirled around to find Kagura but didn't find her. Forgetting in his anger that he had sent her out in search of one of the few remaining jewel shards.

He smashed his fist into the wall again causing rocks to tumble down onto the floor and clattering across to the other side.

"SHE WILL BE MINE!" his tentacles thrashed on the floor round him and I took a few steps back to get out of range. "I WILL GET HER BACK!" the walls shook with his temper and I wanted to flee but had nowhere to go.

**Author's note…. Again:**

Well that's the end of chapter 18! There is still plenty more to come don't worry .

Read and review please and thank you.


	19. The Unexpected

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

THANK YOU to everyone who has been reading my story and those who are just starting to read it, I have to say whenever the number of views, reviews, favorites, and followers goes up I feel really happy. I can't believe it's been read so many times.

Bertabee: I may not know what I'm about to write until I do so, but I can say this, Naraku has some pretty nasty plans ahead. That much I know for certain since those plans haven't left my head since they popped up.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THIS SMALL DRABBLE OF A PLOT/STORY MINUS THE CHARACTERS.**

**I do own … shit what were their names?**

**Oh yeah, Astrid and Himiko.**

Last time:

_He smashed his fist into the wall again causing rocks to tumble down onto the floor and clattering across to the other side._

"_SHE WILL BE MINE!" his tentacles thrashed on the floor round him and I took a few steps back to get out of range. "I WILL GET HER BACK!" the walls shook with his temper and I wanted to flee but had nowhere to go._

**Chapter 19: The Unexpected**

I woke the next morning feeling whole for the first time in what felt like forever. I snuggled deeper into the warmth at my back sighing in contentment. My ears swiveled at the sound of breathing behind me so I turned around to look at him. He looked peaceful in his sleep, I had forgotten what that looked like. My eyes landed on the mark on his neck proving that last night wasn't a dream but had actually happened. I couldn't help my smile as I reached up to touch my own.

I gasped as I realized that my pendant was not there where it should have been. I sat up frantically causing Inuyasha to wake but I couldn't really feel bad at that moment as my eyes searched our room. I leapt out of bed when I caught sight of it on the desk near the closet.

'How could I forget something so important?' I berated myself as I picked it up. I looked at the small trinket in my hand sighing as I put it on.

Inuyasha sat up in bed, "It's too early to be up yet wench, come back to bed." I walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down, when I didn't make a move to lay back down he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "What's wrong?" he murmured in my ear his warm breath sending tingles down my spine.

"Nothing, I just forgot to put this back on last night after my bath." I fingered the pendant hanging from my neck. "W-what if someone found out how to find me while it was off?" I turned to face him worried about the thought of being found.

He placed his hand on my cheek. "I'm right here Kagome, I promise no one is getting through me while I live." He wrapped me in his arms again holding me tight. "You know how the mating works right?" I nodded that I had been told during one of my many training sessions with Himiko. "How does it work?"

I shrugged my shoulders before answering. "Well basically I live for how ever how long you do, and you I. And if one of us dies the other follows not long after."

"And do you know why that is?" he asked. I looked at him confused, 'There's a reason?' He smiled, "It's because the bond only really works if you love one another, and when one of them dies the other follows with a broken heart. I mean a mating bond can formed from two people who agree to it and want it but it's not nearly as strong or effective. They tend to outlive their fallen mate or the bond breaks."

"So I don't have to live without you?" he shook his head. "Ever?"

"Never."

**Inuyasha's POV:**

After I had calmed down Kagome she insisted on going to training with Himiko and I went to watch for a few before I had to meet up with Sesshomaru. Himiko was teaching her evasive maneuvers again to start with as a refresher from yesterday, and was going to move onto defensive later.

Even though Kagome has been training for months now it was still difficult to see someone land a blow to her. I had to fight my instincts, which as of last night were stronger, to go over there and place myself between the two women. One of the main reasons I didn't was because Kagome needed to learn this, she had told me herself that she did.

I had to admit though seeing the way Kagome moved and danced away with ease that she was quite suited to be a hanyou. Almost as if she could have been one from birth, not by transformation. She adapted to her new senses faster than I thought she would and in some areas she was as good as me which surprised Sango and Miroku.

I was helping Miroku built a house much bigger than the huts in town but a lot smaller than Sesshomaru's castle just inside the wall around the castle. Sesshomaru gave him permission to build in the wooded area so long as he was mindful of where Rin planted her flowers each year. Miroku agreed so we had started to make his house he planned to share with Sango.

He and Sango had yet to set a date for their wedding and Miroku wanted to surprise her with their new home. Kagome had thought it was an amazing idea and that Miroku was really sweet to give Sango a house. When I finish helping Miroku with his house I was going to have him help me built one for Kagome. I had found a small hot spring in the woods but still within the walls yet far enough away to be our own. I was going to build our house around the spring and I hoped she was going to like it, no love it.

Lost in my own thoughts I was surprised when I found myself outside Sesshomaru's office door, pulling on the handle to let myself in.

Sesshomaru glanced up from whatever he was doing at his desk before looking back at the many scrolls and books laying all around. His office was huge and littered with bookcases and scrolls all around the room. There were trinkets and powerful items all over the walls that weren't blocked by shelves or wall scroll depicting great battles and quiet landscapes. There were a few oil lamps hung on the walls between the shelves and a giant one hanging from the ceiling, I think Kagome called it a chandelier once, providing the light throughout the room.

"Inuyasha, you're here finally." His quill scratched across parchment in front of him. "What took you so long?"

I walked up to his desk and sat in one of the overly plush chairs grabbing one of the many scrolls off his desk as I did so. I looked down as I unraveled the piece of parchment in my hands. It was a map of the western territories and its borders. "I was watching my mate train with Himiko in the training grounds." According to the map Sesshomaru's castle was located in the mountains to the far north and was protected all around, not only by the mountains at its back, but by rivers, lakes, and forests at its sides and front.

I felt it when his eyes landed on me a second time and he cleared his throat. "So you did finally compete the mating ritual I see."

"Mm-mm" I hummed in agreement as I continued to look at the map in my hands. Koga's wolf tribe seemed to be located to the southeast of here and at least a few days travel too. 'Good, now he won't be able to find us or Kagome as easy.'

"Inuyasha." My ear twitched in annoyance as I heard me name called.

"Inuyasha." I hummed in response hoping it would just go away as I tried to figure out where Naraku could be hiding this time. I remembered Kagome saying that wherever he is or was, was in a dark damp cave. 'Most likely in the south be my guess, near the marshes…' I thought to myself.

Something hit me in the head causing me to topple over in my seat with a growl at the offending object.

I glared up at Sesshomaru who sat calmly behind his desk.

"Now that it seems I have your attention Inuyasha, would you mind telling me what is so fascinating about that map?" he rested his chin in the palm of his hand waiting for my answer.

I stood the chair back up and sat back in it with the map in hand. I pointed to the area I thought Naraku could be hiding or at least might have at one point in time. "I think Naraku was at least here in the marshes to the south when he first kidnapped Kagome several months ago. He might even still be there if we are lucky."

Sesshomaru came around his desk to look at where I was pointing on the map.

"It would be a good place to hide the miko where we wouldn't think to go. That and it is several days journey from the village where you were located, even more so from here." He said thoughtfully pointing at Kaede's village to the east. "I shall send a scout out to investigate whether he is indeed there or around there. It might take a month for them to get back but I trust they will"

I nodded in agreement.

"Now let's get back to your learning."

**Naraku's Layer:**

Kagura had returned late last night after retrieving a jewel shard from an ogre not far from here. She had passed out almost as soon as she got here but I made sure to put her in a safe area where hopefully Naraku wouldn't find her for a while. She needed some much needed sleep that she hasn't gotten in days.

I wasn't completely sure what Naraku's plans were from here on out but I was sure that it didn't bode well for Kagura, or Kagome for that matter. If only that dead woman hadn't died a second time none of this would have happened. She had made promises to him that she couldn't keep causing him to go into a rage and start this whole mess. It bothered me that I couldn't do anything to her now, she has caused so many problems with her words and there was nothing I could do about it now that she was gone for good.

I have been sitting outside the small hole where Kagura curled up this morning to sleep, keeping watch incase Naraku decided to return from wherever he disappeared to last night.

I just hoped he died along the way so my sister and I could be free, we could leave without the threat of death hanging over our heads. And more importantly Kagura wouldn't have to suffer through his punishments anymore. She's been through enough, and so has Kagome.

'I need to come up with a way to protect Kagura.' I thought as I began to think of ways to get away.

**Inuyasha's POV:**

I walked into our bedroom later that day to grab a quick bath before going to grab Kagome from the training grounds. I made it to the entrance to the bathing room when I heard footsteps behind me.

"I thought you weren't done training for a while yet, Kagome." I said as I started to undo the ties to my haori.

Silence came from behind me making me confused.

I began to turn around to see what she was doing when something hit me.

Everything went black as I fell to the floor.

**Kagome's POV:**

"Hey Kagome! Want to grab something to eat with me?" I turned around to see Sango making her way over to me and Himiko.

I smiled and waved. "Sure! Can Himiko come too?" I asked pointing at the tiger demon beside me.

"The more the merrier." She came up and grabbed my hand beginning to drag me away.

"W-wait!" I laughed, "I need to go get changed, I'm all sweaty and gross!" I tugged my hand out of hers.

She placed her hands on her hips and turned around to face me. "Fine. You have fifteen minutes." She tapped her foot and headed down the hall towards the dining area.

I grinned as I ran towards my and Inuyasha's room using my new skills to my advantage.

'I hope Inuyasha is there, I miss him.'

I reached our doorway swinging the door open, "Inuyasha! I'm done!" I saw his haori on the floor by the bathroom so I assumed he was in the bath. I headed over to the wardrobe against the wall throwing open the doors, running my hand over the soft fabrics inside. "I learned so much today! Himiko taught me hand to hand combat, I found it to be very exciting!"

I pulled out a deep green kimono with a pale blue floral design along the hems and up the sleeves. Inuyasha had picked it out last week giving it to me as a gift. I began to untie the strings holding my hakama together at my sides letting it fall where it may.

"I think I'm getting better at dagger play too, I mean I don't like getting nicked by them but they are quite useful, and very easy to hide." 'Especially with as many folds and pockets the cloths from this time have!' I thought as I began to wrap the kimono around myself and tie it closed.

"Are you listening to me?" I went over to the doorway to the bath and peeked my head in.

"Inuyasha?" I looked around the bathroom and the bedroom finding no signs of him other than his red fire rat haori laying on the floor. I bent over to pick it off the floor noticing blood under it when it was in my hands. Ice crawled through my veins at the sight and dread filled my chest at the note laying on the floor nearby, going unnoticed the first time I looked around.

I picked it up with shaking hands and began to read.

_Ah dearest Kagome,_

_I have something that belongs to you. _

_If you look at him in the right light I assume he really is quite beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you. Though one has to wonder if he looks even better stained red like you did. Such wonderful memories don't you think?_

_But don't worry I won't hurt him too bad yet, even though he took what was mine. _

_I WILL have you back. And maybe if you behave I'll let you keep him._

_But you will have to come to me first, and you better hurry before I decide to make use of my new toy._

_-Naraku_

_Oh and tell no one._

The letter dropped from my numb fingers falling to the floor with hardly a whisper.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE…again:**

Dun dun dun…. DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!

Read and review PLEASE!


	20. Poison

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Sorry I haven't been updating as fast as I was but I haven't forgotten I promise.

As for the cliffhangers… well I have to keep you guys interested and reading somehow don't I?

Well here's chapter 20 ENJOY!

And review please!

**WARNING! **

We all know that I made Naraku into a twisted little sick bastard in this fiction, so yeah what happens from here on out should really not be a surprise. Don't worry though this story DOES have a happy ending and Naraku does receive his due.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND COMPANY. THEY ARE NOT MINE **

***CRIES IN CORNER***

Last time:

_But you will have to come to me first, and you better hurry before I decide to make use of my new toy._

_-Naraku_

_Oh and tell no one._

_The letter dropped from my numb fingers falling to the floor with hardly a whisper._

**Chapter 20: Poison **

***** RAPE AHEAD, DO NOT READ IF UNDER THE AGE OF 18! *****

I woke up sitting on the floor in a damp room, at least that's what my ass and my nose were telling me.

My head was pounding which in itself was odd, I don't usually get headaches, ever. I groaned as the pain got worse when I tried to open my eyes to see, finding only a dimly lit room. My body felt sluggish as I lifted my arm to reach for my pounding head, hearing the sound of metal clink as I did so. My ears pinned themselves to the top of my head as sharp barbs pierced through my skull. I looked towards the source of the offending sound, it was a chain, a really thick chain. I followed the chain from the wall with my eyes to find a heavy manacle attached to my wrists and ankles.

'How did I not feel them?' I prodded the metal around my wrist and giving up after a few tries to get it off. It seemed it was going to be a useless effort in my current state. 'Where is my haori?' I glanced down at my white undershirt.

'What happened to me?' my head lolled to the side as I worked my tongue around the inside of my mouth finding it really dry. 'Where am I?' My eyes closed as whatever was causing the headaches became worse.

'Where's Kagome?' I thought as the pounding in my head got to the point where I couldn't think anymore.

I don't know how long I had been sitting there when the had been invisible door in the wall opened flooding the room with a bright light.

I groaned and tried to cover my eyes again. The light DID not help my headache.

My nose twitched as a familiar scent filled the air causing me to growl low in my chest as the person came closer.

"I see that you are awake." Naraku squatted down in front of me placing his hand on my cheek. I didn't seem to have the energy to lift my hand to swat him away from me, only growl louder. "I see that the effects of the poison work really well on you. They render you nearly incapable of moving. Quite amazing really. I wasn't sure it would work." That's when I noticed he wasn't wearing any clothes.

His hand went around to the back of my neck gripping the hair at the base of my skull, and yanked back forcing me to look up at him. I bared my fangs as the pain got worse and he only grinned down at me. "I am going to have fun with you. And when Kagome gets here," he chuckled maniacally, "I am going to make her watch as I toy with you, break you, and toss you aside. I am going to show her what happens when something of mine is taken from me."

His mouth came crashing down on mine, my eyes grew wide and I tried to get away, finding that I could no longer move much at all. The helplessness of my situation tumbling down around me as he forced his tongue past my fangs and into my mouth. I tried to toss my head to the side to no avail as his grip in my hair tightened pressing his lips more firmly against mine. His tongue thrust into my mouth and down my throat, I would have gagged if my body were working properly. He pulled away from me but kept his hand twisted at the back of my head in my hair.

His free hand began working at the ties to my hakama causing panic to rise further in my chest and the poison to work faster with every beat of my heart.

'This can't be happening!' his hand made quick work of removing m clothes the best he could with me chained to the wall I was propped against.

His glowing red eyes seemed to sear the skin right off my body as his gaze traveled over every inch. His gaze stopped when it landed on the mark Kagome left marking me as her mate. Anger crossed his features before he shot forward, biting me in the same spot.

I couldn't help it I screamed as agony tore through my body and I could feel him chuckle against my skin as blood began to trickle over my chest.

He drew back licking his lips as my blood dripped from his face. "Mmm, almost as good as hers. I wonder though if she will be able to feel this through her mark?" My eyes grew wider at his implication and red began to flood my vision.

A hard yank at the base of my skull had the world crashing down around me. "Can't have you transforming on me now." His free hand grabbed my cock in a firm grip. "I want you to remember this." He began to stroke my cock in his hand squeezing tightly causing me to close my eyes in pain.

He pulled my head back again and brought his mouth down on mine again.

I hardly noticed when something began to slide up and around my legs spreading the wider as Naraku moved closer. He groaned as he continued to thrust his tongue in and out of my mouth. Something began to prod at my ass and my eyes shot open in terror.

"MmmGGGHHH!" I couldn't make much noise with his tongue in my mouth, hell I couldn't even bite down hard enough to injure the bastard. 'NO!'

The prodding became even more insistent trying to get inside me, stretching my ass. Naraku pulled his mouth away from mine again to grin as whatever was at my ass plunged deep inside and he squeezed my cock at the same time. I screamed as it tore through me going deeper and pulling out again only plunge back in felling bigger each time.

Naraku removed his hand from the back of my head and reached for his own cock which seemed to grow bigger by the second. He inched closer touching his cock to mine and began to fist both, he thrust his hips forward into his hand rubbing against mine. I couldn't help moaning as a jolt of pleasure was wrung from my cock throughout my body. The thrusting at my ass became less painful the longer it went on. His hips began to thrust faster as his hand jerked on both cocks harder. He groaned as his seed exploded onto my chest and his glowing eyes took in the sight before him.

"Time for the fun part."

"No! No more!" It came out as a harsh whisper as he lifted my legs up and pulled forcing me onto my back. The thing in my ass pulled out and I groaned and my cock twitched. He placed my legs on either side of him as he positioned himself at my hole.

"You're going to like this." And he thrust deep inside not stopping for anything. I screamed as his hips pounded faster and faster. My mind seemed to screaming in agony with each thrust as I lay there helpless and poisoned as he had his way with me.

Naraku stilled as he finished inside me making me feel dirty and abused, which I guess I was. He removed himself from me and stood above my prone form.

"Tomorrow I shall see if you look as beautiful as she does stained red." And with that he left me on the floor unable to move.

I lay there as anger took over every cell in my body wanting to kill him, yet unable to. It was agony worse than death.

**Kagome's POV:**

It's been three days since Naraku took Inuyasha.

Three days since he was taken from me.

Three days since I left after reading that letter that slipped from my fingers to the floor.

Three long terrible, terrifying, heart wrenching days, wondering what was happening to him because of me. Images my mind made of him lying on the floor covered in red, broken, and dying. Nightmares made it impossible to sleep so I simply didn't, but that didn't stop the images from flooding my mind either. Just pushed me harder to find him faster.

Before it was too late. For him. And for me.

Right now I am sitting on a rock at the riverbank splashing water on my overheated skin. I had begun to travel south after leaving Sesshomaru's castle. I wasn't sure why it just felt right, like something was guiding my way pulling me in the right direction. And he felt closer every step I took.

When I had left I did so without a second thought, I didn't even leave a note stating where I was going nor what I was doing. It didn't even matter that the letter had stated not to tell anyone, I left before I would have had the chance to do anything anyway.

I reached my hands back into the chilly water scooping some into my palms, bringing them up so sip the cold liquid. A soft breeze came from behind me along with Kagura's faint sent, alerting me to her presence. I let one of my hands settle back into the water while my other hand rested in my lap.

The cold water slipped through and past my fingertips as the woman stepped closer. A warning growl stopped her before she got too close.

She showed me her empty hands at her sides to show that she wasn't here to harm me. "I was sent to bring you to Naraku."

My head whipped in her direction as I glared at the mention of his name. Suddenly a sharp pain all over my body caused every muscle in my body to contract and I fell over on my side, luckily not into the water. An agonizing scream ripped through my throat as the pain continued to pulsate through every cell and inch of my body. Tears leaked from my eyes as the pain abruptly stopped and I curled into a ball on my side continuing to sob.

Kagura stepped closer to me again and I turned my face away. "Leave me alone." I groaned out. "Go away." The pain started to come back in slow receding waves coming back with more force with each one.

She came closer yet when she decided that I couldn't get away anymore and kneeled beside me.

"I'm sorry but I have to do as he has ordered." She picked me up as the pain caused my muscles to convulse again and everything went black.

**Naraku's Layer:**

Kagura walked through the entrance to the cave with her feather floating behind her, Kagome lying unconscious on top of it. She made her way through the tunnels to the main hollow that Naraku claimed as his own, I followed behind.

We entered the room to find Naraku pacing around the room without an inch of clothing and Inuyasha lying on the floor chained hand and foot to the wall behind him. His clothes gathered in heaps around his ankles. He didn't seem to be conscious either. Naraku seemed to have gotten bored if all the blood on the floor and splattered on his chest were any indication. Though he seemed to be in a slightly better mood, he still looked like he was going to lose it.

We stopped in the middle of the room and he stopped pacing when he saw the feather behind Kagura and who was on it.

An evil smile spread across his face and he strode over to the girl gathering her up in his arms. He took her to the other side of the room where another set of shackles were attached to the wall. He began to chuckle to himself as he clamped them around her wrists and ankles. He started to dance around the room clapping his hands when he was done.

"I got them, I got them, they're all mine." he chanted as he danced and skipped, I took a small step back a little creeped out by this display. Kagura just stood where Naraku left her as lifeless as before.

He walked over to the wall of shelves fingering through the many bottles on the shelves stopping when his fingers slid across one that was glowing a greenish blue. He plucked it off the shelf and headed back to the girl on the floor while pulling out the stopper. He squatted down by her prone form and tilted her head back with her mouth open. Grinning he poured the glowing liquid into her mouth and forced her to swallow it down.

"Since it worked on him, it will work on her." He sang to himself before humming away with a mad look in his burning red eyes.

"They're going to look so good stained red. So beautiful they are on their own, but side by side?" he moaned in pleasure as his cock began to rise to attention and he grabbed it in his fist in the middle of the floor. "It makes me want to do it now." He groaned as he got more aroused.

"Too bad it must wait 'til the poison takes effect." He began to leave the room halfway to the doorway he snapped his fingers and Kagura followed.

I looked between the two prone figures on the floor, both unaware of the future Naraku had planned for them.

I had to come up with a way to help them.

'Maybe I can get in touch with Lord Sesshomaru. Surely he will be able to help in time.'

**AUTHOR'S NOTE….again:**

Sooo that's the end of chapter 20!

Don't kill me. PLEASE REVIEW!


	21. Don't touch

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Yes, Naraku is a(n) bastard, asshole, batshit crazy, and any other colorful thing you can come up with. BUT there was a warning. And it did say rape, and those tend to not be pretty.

He does get his don't worry, though it may not be by who everyone expects to deliver it.

I want to say thank you to all my readers and reviewers. They make my day when I read them so thank you.

And for anyone who is wondering, when it says 'Naraku's Layer' it is in Kanna's POV. Sorry if this was not made clear.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Inuyasha nor its characters.**

**I only own Kimiko, and Astrid. **

Last time:

"_Too bad it must wait 'til the poison takes effect." He began to leave the room halfway to the doorway he snapped his fingers and Kagura followed._

_I looked between the two prone figures on the floor, both unaware of the future Naraku had planned for them._

_I had to come up with a way to help them._

'_Maybe I can get in touch with Lord Sesshomaru. Surely he will be able to help in time.'_

**Chapter 21: Don't touch**

I woke with a headache the size of Sesshomaru's castle, which was pretty bad considering the size of that damn place. I groaned as I opened my eyes to take in my surroundings and the events from yesterday rushed through my mind. I tried to move and found that I couldn't and that I was still bound with chains. Even if I had been able to move it would have proven difficult with the condition my body must be in.

I glanced around the room as my nose took in the scents around me while I lay on the floor. I could smell my own blood all around me telling me I had lost quite a bit and that I was most likely laying in it. I could feel my clothes gathered around my ankles and the steel of the manacles biting into my flesh. Whatever Naraku used to paralyze my body didn't seem to take away feeling as my body started to wake up throbbing pain came along with it.

A floral sent filled my nose and if I could have I would've flinched. Kagome. She was here, though my nose didn't detect the scent of her blood it didn't make the worry any less. I quickly scanned what I could see once more locking onto the still form on the floor across the room. She was still fully clothed and didn't seem to have any injuries. I stared as dread filled my gut when she wasn't moving except to breathe. Not even her ears twitched.

'What did that bastard do to her?' the pain and the events from yesterday momentarily forgotten, when a memory of Naraku's ranting filled my mind.

_He drew back licking his lips as my blood dripped from his face. "Mmm, almost as good as hers. I wonder though if she will be able to feel this through her mark?" My eyes grew wider at his implication and red began to flood my vision._

My eyes grew wide in horror at the possibility of her having to feel everything that happened. He hadn't simply stopped at the rape, he had moved on to more painful activities. One didn't need knives when you could shape your body in any way that you pleased. He seemed to take great pleasure in cutting my skin from my body only to watch as it regrew itself. He did this for quite some time before getting bored of me passing out from pain and blood loss.

Rage filled my veins as it clicked in my head that Naraku was aware and hoping that she would feel everything through the mating mark. Never mind the fact that having a bond like that was extremely rare even among full demons. He wasn't just doing it to hurt me, but her as well.

**Kanna's POV:**

I had reached the Western Lord through my mirror the night before finding him in his office, telling him what had happened to his brother and the miko. At first he showed no reaction, but then his desk went flying across the room and shattered against the opposite wall with books and shelves clattering everywhere. Apparently he thought that they were out camping in the woods surrounding his castle, for they were prone to do this every so often. He thought that with the recent mating they might have wanted some alone time to themselves for a few days.

After his little rampage in his office that left the room in dire need of cleaning, he stormed out of the room and down one of his massive corridors.

That was the last I saw of the Western Lord as I had used up a lot of my energy just breaching the many barriers around his castle that had been recently placed. It caused the image in my mirror to fade and disappear completely.

I slumped against the wall sliding down it 'til I was sitting on the floor.

I did my best, hopefully Lord Sesshomaru would come for them in time, for I wasn't sure how long Naraku planned to keep them alive, or sane for that matter.

'I need some rest before I do anything else today, and I pray Master Naraku does not find out about my actions.' With that last thought my eyes drifted closed.

**Kagome's POV:**

My eyes blinked open and immediately I was confused. Everything hurt and I didn't know why and the hardness of the ground beneath me told me I wasn't in my bed. I closed my eyes as my head began to throb. The smells in the air told me I wasn't outside and that there was blood nearby, a lot of blood.

Familiar scented blood.

My eyes snapped open. 'Inuyasha!'

I tried to sit up despite the pain everywhere to find that I couldn't move. I couldn't even twitch my fingers. Something was beginning to dig painfully into my wrists and ankles and I couldn't even look to see what it was.

Fear began to eat away at me though I wasn't sure if it was more for myself or for Inuyasha.

I heard footsteps approaching the room that we were in, if I could have I would've flinched with each one. I could hear Inuyasha's breath hitch as he realized I was awake though he didn't say anything.

'Maybe he's hoping that no one will notice?' I thought as I closed my eyes and tried to slow my racing heart. The pain in my head seemed to fade as my eyes closed almost like a migraine would in a dark room.

The footsteps stopped where I assumed Inuyasha lay awake on the floor and he spoke. "I see you have woken, it's about time." Something clinked as he continued. 'Chains?' "I wonder if she is awake too, shall I go check on her?" I could hear the smirk in Naraku's voice and sense it on his face.

A low growling came from Inuyasha's chest as Naraku laughed. "LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU BASTARD!"

He chuckled as he continued to torment Inuyasha, "Does that mean you want me to continue playing with you?" Inuyasha's growl cut off as whatever Naraku did caused him to whimper.

My eyes snapped open in rage at the thought of him being injured in any way by that vile creature. Slowly a quiet rumble filled the room emanating from deep in my own chest.

"Ah so she is awake." His gleeful voice drifted to my ears and the rumbling growl became louder.

As he approached me and his footsteps came into view the tips of my fingers began to glow a light blue, going unnoticed by the creature that continued to come closer yet. 'Too bad I can't move.' I tried to scream or yell at him to find that I couldn't even move my mouth or use my voice box in that manner, which left only growling. So whatever he did to me was different than what he did to Inuyasha, who was yelling all sorts of profanities.

He squatted down in front of me and ran his hand down my cheek in what was supposed to be a soothing gesture, but left my feeing dirty. He was butt ass naked. My skin crawled as his hand drifted lower to the neckline of my hakama. He grinned as he found the ties and deftly undid them, unwrapping it in the front to find my kosode.

As he continued his exploration and undoing of my clothes one of his tentacles whipped out towards Inuyasha. I stared in horror at the wriggling appendage as it made its way to him and a sharp yelp was heard. The smell of fresh blood hit my nose as it splattered on a hard surface. I could still hear Inuyasha breathing but it did nothing for my fear of his life.

Naraku seemed to be getting frustrated with my clothing and the many ties that came along with it. His fingernails grew to sharp points as he simply cut through the remaining clothing leaving it in tatters laying limply around me. Exposing everything. Cold air hit my skin causing gooseflesh to rise.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Inuyasha screamed as another slap was heard and Naraku chuckled.

My glowing fingertips began to twitch which also seemed to escape his notice as he turned to face the injured hanyou. "I thought you might like to watch a show." His hand came down swiftly leaving claw marks on my side. The pain caused me to close my eyes and a few tears slid free. Inside I was screaming and fighting to get away. "See how beautiful she is painted in red?" His eyes drifted all over my body as he brought his claws down again, this time on my thigh. I could feel the blood flowing from my wounds that weren't closing as fast as they should have been.

'What did he do to me?' I screamed in my thoughts as his hand cupped my cheek in a slightly loving manner.

"So much prettier than you in this color. Tastier too." He cooed as he dragged a finger across my cheekbone. The blood was warm as it trickled down my face. "Such a pretty sight really. It's a good thing I gave her something to slow her healing ability, otherwise I would have to do to her what I did to you Inuyasha." his touch left my skin as he stood up and my eyes opened to see him above me, gripping his hard cock in his hand.

He grinned at me before turning and heading in Inuyasha's direction. My blood ran cold as the surface of my skin began to glow blue.

**Inuyasha's POV:**

As Naraku approached I noticed a blue light across the room. Kagome seemed to be covered in it and the closer he got the brighter the glow became.

Seeing him come closer while holding onto himself made my skin crawl with dread. He stopped and sat down in front of me while stroking himself.

"Get away from me." I harshly snapped since my voice was raw from the previous torture and today's early start. He only grinned and reached forward to touch me with his free hand.

Just as his fingertips brushed my skin blue light erupted around me blasting him to the middle of the room before he caught his bearings. He roared and turned in the direction of Kagome behind him who was now floating a few inches above the floor since the chains around her prevented any further distance. Her eyes were closed, her arms were hanging limply at her sides, and her toes just barely above the floor. Blood trickled down her side and leg from the claw marks marring her flesh, dripping from her toes to the floor beneath. Her clothes hung on her body in tatters, scraps of cloth hung from the chains at her wrists, and littered the floor around her.

Naraku took a step back before greed and lust took ahold. If his grin was evil before there were no words for the look on his face now.

He looked at her and slowly crept closer as the air crackled around us full of her miko power. Though I could not detect any of her demonic power in the air around us, like it was being suppressed by something, or by whatever he did to her.

Even though the air surrounding me was full of her power, it did nothing to my youkai, if anything it felt soothing and warm against my battered skin. Almost like it was healing the wounds inflicted by Naraku's actions. My fingers began to tingle and twitch as I was able to move them again. A small smile formed on my lips as I sent Kagome a silent thank you. My body felt like my own again, or as much as it could with the memories of what he did to me. But it felt whole again. I sat up as the last of the pain was washed away by her ability.

Naraku stopped a few feet away from her unable to go any further, being prevented by the force of energy coming from Kagome. His fists beat the air in front of him as though he was hitting a wall. He began to snarl in frustration as he was the energy around her still wouldn't let him get any closer.

"LET ME THROUGH!" he beat at the invisible barrier in front of him with his tentacles trying to pierce it in any way.

I glanced down at the manacles holding me prisoner and noticed that my claws were gone.

'Shit!' I looked around me for anything that I could use to get them off without cutting off one of my limbs. 'It must be the night of the new moon, I must not have noticed with everything else going on.' I quickly pulled up my hakama, and very awkwardly put my kosode and haori back on, now that I could. 'I just hope Naraku thinks it has to do with Kagome's miko power.'

"AARRUUGGHHH!" Blood dripped from his hands from the many burns on his hands. Burns caused from the mighty power she wielded. Power that Naraku and many other demons wanted.

Her feet finally touched the ground and the manacles attached to her limbs seemed to melt away as the chains clattered around her feet. She opened her eyes and they shone brightly with her power and she began to walk forwards in my direction. I began tugging on the chains trying to get free as Naraku turned to look at me when he was pushed out of the way.

"NO! YOU ARE MINE, YOU DAMN WOMAN!" Naraku yelled as he again beat at the air in front of him.

When Kagome reached my side she smiled down at me and cupped my cheek in her hand. She bent down to sit next to me taking my hand in hers. Her other slid from my cheek and rested on the manacle attached to my wrist and it simply disappeared. She did this with the others as well before throwing her arms around me holding me close.

"Inuyasha." she breathed as she suddenly went slack in my arms.

I looked down at her to see that she was unconscious even though her barrier still stood and the air around us still crackled.

"Kagome?!" I lightly shook her to try and wake her, I couldn't help or protect her as I was.

Naraku began to chuckle on the other side the barrier. "She used too much energy and the toxin put her back to sleep!" his burned fist hit the barrier. "She can't keep this up forever! And when it drains her and she can't keep it going, I am going to get both of you!"

He turned on his heel and strode from the room.

I looked down at the girl in my arms, "Please wake up Kagome. Please. I need you right now." I whispered as I rocked her back and forth.

If whatever he gave her affected her even after her miko power erupted like that then who knows what it will do to me if I try to move too much, let alone when the sun comes up.

I just clutched her tighter to myself and hoped her power could hold out 'til morning. Since we weren't sure how long she could hold it yet while conscious, never mind being knocked out.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE…again:**

This is the end of ch21!

So yeah umm don't kill me but please read and review!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story so far.

I will update soon and I am sorry it took so long this time.


	22. Smells

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Thank you everyone for all your reviews and comments.

I am very sorry it has taken me so long to update, you're going to have to bear with me here on this. I am currently 8 months pregnant and due soon. And I'm sure anyone who has been pregnant will understand how tired you seem to get doing hardly anything. I can't wait for this kid to be out so please forgive my tardiness.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY ASPECT OF INUYASHA. ONLY THIS SMALL DRABBLE OF A STORY MINUS THE CHARACTERS.**

**THE ONLY CHARACTERS I OWN ARE:**

**Astrid and Himiko.**

Last time:

_I just clutched her tighter to myself and hoped her power could hold out 'til morning. Since we weren't sure how long she could hold it yet while conscious, never mind being knocked out._

**Chapter 22: Smells**

I must have fallen asleep because I was awoken by the feeling of being watched a few hours before sunrise. I was still holding an unconscious Kagome in my arms as I looked up to see Naraku standing maybe fifteen feet away staring at us. At least he was wearing pants this time. He didn't move at all, not even an inch. It made me look closer than I wanted to, to see if he was even breathing. He was.

I hugged Kagome tighter as he just stood there with a malicious grin and glint in his eyes. Like he knew something that I didn't.

As if he knew it was safe to, he took a step closer and I was surprised to see that he wasn't harmed by doing so. When he did it again a few minutes later I tried to scoot back further only to find myself already pressed against the wall.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Naraku mocked from the other side of the barrier. I tried to shake Kagome awake again to no avail. "It's not going to work hanyou," he laughed. "You see I made a special gas that when released into the air near anyone who has spiritual powers of any sort, it knocks them out and begins to drain them." He gestured in the direction of a small black bottle on the floor that was slowly letting a fog into the room. "Sure it takes a little time before it takes affect and results begin to show, but it is worth the wait. And since the woman that you are holding right now seems to have a limitless supply I decided to use it." He put his hands in his pockets as he stood straight. "Shouldn't be much longer now, maybe an hour, maybe a little longer before I can get you."

'Shit.' I looked down at my hands, 'That's not enough time to change back.'

I glared up at the man standing not far away, there was nothing I could do or say to get him to let us go. I don't think there's anything I could do to get him to leave us alone either. So all I did was glare back at him.

"Too bad your miko purified you of your demon side, otherwise you might be able to do something about all this." Kagome's barrier seemed to grow even smaller even if it wasn't by much. "You are quite adorable as a human I must say. Almost as adorable as the woman you are holding. Makes me want to see if red suits you in this form as well." He seemed to be purring which only made my skin crawl some more. He cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms in front of himself. "Though now that I really look at you I have to admit that I miss your dog ears, human one just don't seem to do you any justice." He sat down at the edge of the barrier and continued to stare at me and Kagome.

"Though why did her powers purify you and not herself?" he muttered as his eyes locked onto Kagome's ears. I could practically see the gears turning in his mind as he tried to figure that one out and hoped he didn't come up with the truth.

The longer he sat there thinking it over the more nervous I got, and the smaller the distance between us and him became.

He shrugged his shoulders and sighed, "I guess she's just more powerful than I originally thought, and her miko and demon sides just blended together smoothly." He said more to himself than anything, which just took a small fraction of my worries away.

"Oh well, I found a way around that I suppose, though I'll have to come up with something that also allows her to be conscious." He tapped his bottom lip with his index finger as though deep in thought.

I looked down as Kagome stirred in my arms for the first time, rolling onto her side as though to get more comfortable. When she stopped moving she sighed in contentment as though there was no danger. How I wished it were true if not for my sake but for hers alone.

Kagome's barrier flashed blue for a second before fading and Naraku's grin just seemed to grow bigger. He even clapped his hands with glee, I am sure if he were standing instead of sitting he would be dancing too. But he seemed content to sit there and wait things out, much to my discomfort.

"That would be her powers giving a one last effort to put the barrier back to full strength. So it should start to weaken even more now, still slowly, but weaken none the less." He looked so happy that it churned my stomach. "Though one has to wonder why I cannot sense her still even though she's right there, and why I could not find the jewel shards on her person." He looked angered by this more than anything, good thing Kagome still wore her pendant and hid the shards behind a strong barrier back at Sesshomaru's.

'Damn the new moon, and damn Naraku.'

**Kanna's POV:**

I tired tracking Sesshomaru through my mirror but either he was moving too fast for it to locate him, or he was using something to protect himself from being found.

It's been almost six days since Naraku took Inuyasha and then Kagome. He had gotten his hands on the miko on the third day after taking Inuyasha, and I had gotten in touch with the Western Lord on the fourth day since. So he should be here soon, and hopefully before Naraku could get through the barrier in his way.

Kagura has been in and out of the place since they got here running who knows what errands for Naraku. She would comeback at random hours with bundles full of herbs or objects that Naraku would then take into what he claimed was his workshop. The odd smells that came out of that room were enough to make even the strongest demons stay away. Half the time I stayed outside lately since the smells seemed to spread through every room and hallway.

He sent her out again last night for some more herbs and a book that was supposed to be extremely old, and was expected back soon. I hoped though she didn't come back until after the Western Lord has come and gone but the chances weren't likely. Since I was the only one who had any knowledge of him coming at all. Telling her would just put her in more danger than she was in with Naraku's intentions. No need to cause more harm.

Right now I was even sitting outside the main entrance for some fresh air from his latest concoction he had brewing. Whatever it was he seemed really excited about what it was going to do. I just hoped it was painless to whoever was on the receiving end.

I looked up as a demonic presence made itself known.

**Inuyasha's POV:**

Almost an hour had passed since Naraku's little anti-miko fog started to drain Kagome's power, leaving barely four feet between us and him. He would move closer every so often and I couldn't help but tense up with every step he took. Which only seemed to amuse him to no end.

Her barrier seemed to be paper thin at this point, he could probably break it with no problem. But with the way he has been acting he probably gets a thrill out of the wait and watching as I cringe and hold Kagome to me as though she were my life line. Which she was, with the mating bond and everything. Not that I was going to tell anyone that, since no one really knew much about mating bonds anymore.

He would leave every few minutes or so only to come back each time with a new evil glint in his eyes and bringing a foul odor with him. Naraku had gone down the hall to the right not too long ago which meant he would be back soon.

I could hear footsteps racing down the hallway to my left making me scoot away, not that I made it far.

Sesshomaru burst through the entrance way and took in the scene before him, his nose flaring with all the scents that filled the room. His eyes grew wide at what the smells were telling him and began to bleed red around the edges.

All I could make out before he erupted in fur and snarls was an angry 'Shit!'

Sesshomaru moved to stand between us and Naraku as he came rounding the corner smelling even worse than before with a huge grin on his face. Then he saw Sesshomaru and paled considerably taking a step back, grin still frozen on his face.

**Author's note…..again:**

I promise to try and get the next chapter up sooner, and that it will be longer.

Hormones…. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. Lol.

Please enjoy and please REVIEW!

I'm starting to ponder the idea of not posting until reviews go up…. Lol jk …. Maybe?


	23. Broken Barriers and Unexpected Surprises

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

HEY GUYS! I'm back!

I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to the story but I have to say, honestly it's not easy to find time right now. Though I'm doing my best I swear!

Though my daughter is A LOT easier to take care of than I expected. She's so amazing.

And thank you everyone who commented on my story and everyone who has read it so far.

I love all of you guys! Keep reading and reviewing PLEASE. I love your guys' reviews, they make me smile.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Inuyasha or its characters in anyway.**

**I do however own these characters:**

**Astrid and Himiko**

_Last time: _

_Sesshomaru moved to stand between us and Naraku as he came rounding the corner smelling even worse than before with a huge grin on his face. Then he saw Sesshomaru and paled considerably taking a step back, grin still frozen on his face._

**Chapter 23: Broken Barriers and Unexpected Surprises**

It was dark. And quiet. Very quiet.

I wasn't quite sure where I was, or how long I had been there, but I had the feeling it wasn't going to be easy to get out of where ever 'here' was.

A tingling sensation began to spread throughout my body, it wasn't painful just annoying. I tried to rub my arms to ease the sensation, only to find that I couldn't move. The more I tried the more the tingles spread, which started to feel as though I was being pricked thousands of times at once. Whatever was happening to me was getting less pleasant by the moment.

I groaned as the prickling became pinching, I was beginning to feel bruised all over by this point.

I called on my miko powers to try healing or getting rid of the sensation, only to real back as it seemed much weaker as though something was slowly closing the doors cutting it off, while it tried to seep out to answer my call.

What was going on?

Why was this happening?

Something glowed in the distance beckoning me closer, drawing me in.

The closer I got to the source of the glow the happier I became but also the more dread seemed to fill my veins. It was a small soul. A baby's soul, the soul of mine and Inuyasha's baby. I had never been happier but I had also never been more scared. What was going to happen to this small baby if Naraku got his hands on me again?

Just as I was reaching out to embrace the small presence an explosion of pain erupted throughout my whole being as the last of my miko powers were shut and locked behind closed doors.

I couldn't seem to get enough air into my lungs to scream as the pain became unbearable, like part of me was being torn from me. The small glow from the baby seemed to flicker as the pain increased, causing my heart to lurch. I couldn't lose it when I just found it. Fate seemed to be cruel in that moment when it decided that last thing I was to see was the brightness flicker again before everything went black.

**Inuyasha's POV:**

"Splendid!" Naraku exclaimed as he clapped his hands with joy and jumped up and down, providing everyone with a sight that needed not to be seen since he returned this time without his pants.

I buried my face in Kagome's hair wishing to erase the last ten seconds from my memory.

"It's about time you arrived! You've already missed so much, but the fun part is just about to begin!" Sesshomaru's face gained a puzzled expression as he looked from Kagome and I back to Naraku. Then it dawned on him that there must have been a barrier surrounding us keeping Naraku at bay and that somehow he was in the process of removing the obstacle. Naraku stopped clapping and dancing and slightly regained his composure. "Just a little longer now, maybe a couple of minutes and I'll be able to finish what I started."

Sesshomaru moved to stand between us and him again causing Naraku to look confused.

He stood there for a minute like he couldn't figure out why Sesshomaru would protect Kagome let alone me his lowly half-brother, even though that was where he had found me what seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Why are you protecting them?" he cocked his head to the side, "I thought you hated humans. And Inuyasha. Especially Inuyasha." His head tilted to the other side like it was broken. Maybe it was after everything he's done recently. "I was going to let you have him while I took care of the miko." Naraku's expression grew angry the longer Sesshomaru stood there silently in his way.

Sesshomaru took a step back to put more distance between him and Naraku.

"I'm not going to share now." Naraku growled taking an aggressive step forward only to stop when Sesshomaru lashed out with his poison claws, his gaze turning deadly. The twin whips hissed when they made contact with the floor just inches from Naraku's feet, melting the surrounding area.

Pants seemed to materialize out of nowhere around Naraku's hips the angrier he became which was a slight relief, at least for my eyes anyway.

I looked down as I felt Kagome stir in my lap, her brow furrowed as though she were in pain, and she let out a soft moan. A few tears began to slide down her cheeks as she turned her head to the side, as though trying to escape something. Whatever was happening to her miko powers seemed to not be as painless as I thought. This made me angrier even though there wasn't much I could do in my current state, as human as I was. I glanced back up at Sesshomaru and Naraku just in time to see the barrier around us shatter into a million pieces, sparkles raining down around us to the floor. A feral gleam appeared in Naraku's eye as he saw it too, and immediately lashed out with his tentacles, heading straight for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was a blur of motion as he dodged from left to right, slicing and hacking at the oncoming appendages, slowly losing ground as Naraku sent more tentacles to replace the ones he lopped off. Something must have happened to him while I was captured, he didn't seem to be at his best. It was that or Naraku was on some new concoction of his own creation. He seemed to be gradually slowing down as Naraku upped his attack.

"What's the matter _Lord _Sesshomaru?" Naraku taunted as he drove on relentlessly. "Getting slow in your old age? Or is it the feelings of caring what happen to these two _hanyou _distracting you and making you _weak._"

Sesshomaru simply glared and continued to evade the oncoming attacks. Fur and blood dropped to the floor as the attacks increased and Naraku landed more hits. Sesshomaru's pelt seemed to gain more streaks of red the longer the battle went on. I had never seen him so beat up before and I kind of felt bad for my brother for the first time on my life. I just wondered why he was trying so hard to protect us, even if he did take us in and place us under his care.

It seemed to be in slow motion as six appendages went at Sesshomaru at the same time, he successfully evaded five of them but was too slow for the sixth that swept him up from behind. He landed on the ground with a heavy thump before he became wrapped around several times, held immobile, while Naraku laughed.

**Kanna's POV:**

I was still sitting outside the entrance to Naraku's layer even though Sesshomaru had gone straight in a little while ago. I sat up right when another rustling sound came from the bushes to my left, this time it was Kagura who emerged this time.

She looked even worse than she did when Naraku was using her to vent his frustrations. Her kimono was torn to shreds, and she looked to be covered in blood. She had scratches and bruises all over her arms and legs, blood dripped drown her legs from under her clothes She seemed to be mumbling nonsense and she didn't look like her surroundings were registering. I jumped to my feet in a hurry to get over to her as she stumbled forward, I barely noticed the bundle she clutched to her chest as though her life depended on it.

Where did he send her that she came back looking this way? What did he make her do?

"Kagura!" I exclaimed when I wrapped my smaller arms around her, holding her close, feeling her withered frame shake with either fear or from being cold I couldn't tell. Her knees buckled under her and she collapsed to the ground taking me with her. I helped steady her and keep her upright as her mumbling became words in my ear. Ice filled my being as I made sense of what she was saying and I held her closer to me.

"He's gone. I'm gone. H-heart missing. Baby." She rambled and she began to rock back and forth. "Baby, Baby. Baby gone. Wasn't wanted. Not needed." Tears streamed down her face as she continued to mumble to herself. "H-had to get rid of him. Master's orders. Bye-bye." She continued to rock as she clutched the bundle tighter to herself.

I tried to pry the bundle away from her to see what it was, fearing the worst, when she seemed to snap out of her dazed state enough to growl at me.

"It's MINE!" she screeched, swinging her arm at me and backing away. "MINE! NOBODY CAN HAVE IT!" She snarled continuing to put distance between us. "GO AWAY!"

I stood up and I held my hands up to show her I meant her no harm and slowly took a step in her direction. "Kagura, it's me Kanna." I said with tears in my eyes. "I am not going to hurt you."

Kagura seemed to freeze in her place and confusion crossed her features. "Kanna?" I nodded slowly and relief flashed across her eyes before she passed out and hit the ground. I just barely caught her in time before her head hit the ground. The bundle fell out of her grasp and spilled its contents and I gasped at what was inside. I had to look away to heave into the bushes. When I was done I looked back without actually looking at the dreaded lump on the ground before reaching into my kimono for a vile of liquid fire. I tossed the vail at the bundle and its contents and looked down at my sister as they went up in flames with the tears in my eyes finally falling.

If Sesshomaru didn't kill Naraku, I was going to, just for putting my sister through this. I wasn't sure I'd ever see her be herself after this.

**Inuyasha's POV:**

I clutched Kagome tighter to myself as Sesshomaru lay on the floor and Naraku made his way over to us.

"Tsk-tsk," he chided as he came closer, and I couldn't wait for the sun to decide to pop up over the horizon. "Who shall I start with first?" I could feel my blood rushing through my veins faster and faster the closer he got. It almost felt as though it were trying to force my transformation to happen sooner, but that was probably wishful thinking on my part.

He was standing right in front of me when I noticed his shadow being cast over me. He squatted down in front of me and grinned. "I think I'll be taking this one first." He grabbed a fistful of Kagome's hair and stood up dragging her unconscious body with him.

I immediately went to jump at him and was knocked back against the wall, held there by one of his disgusting tentacles.

Naraku glared at me while he held Kagome to himself like a new toy. "I DID NOT tell you to move, _halfbreed." _He stroked her hair absentmindedly, "She is MINE." I watched in horror as he dragged one of his claws down her arm and licked up the blood, all the while he kept his eyes locked on mine.

I roared in anger and he only smiled cruelly before repeating the process just for me.

Behind him I almost missed the movement of Sesshomaru freeing himself from the burden of being restrained. He must have shrunk back to his humanoid form to loosen the bonds and give himself room to move around. He lashed out with his sword, cutting through all of the appendages in one thorough swipe, blue light shining between them.

Naraku swung around just as the huge mass of flesh exploded into the air revealing a pissed off Sesshomaru ready to kill his offender.

"How dare you touch this Sesshomaru with your filthy, disgusting, flesh." Eyes narrowed he charged right for Naraku. My eyes widened in fear cause he still held Kagome in his arms and didn't seem to be letting her go anytime soon.

"NO!" my scream was lost in the deafening blast as Sesshomaru attacked, dust and debris filled the air as they clashed together. I sickening thwack of metal meeting flesh filled the air followed by a pain filled groan. The appendage holding me to the wall dropped away and my knees stung as they made contact with the hard floor though I barely noticed.

'_Kagome! No, she can't be gone!' _I watched as the dust cleared from the room slowly, dreading what I might see._ 'She has to be alright!'_

**Author's note….again:**

Ok so I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru can't use his poison whip/claws while in his giant dog form BUT let's just say for the sake of the argument that, well, he can this once. Ok? It's fiction for a reason… well FAN-fiction.

So I'm going to try and post new chapters regularly… which might be easier said than done at this point with the new baby and all, but I'm going to try.

Please READ AND REVIEW!


	24. Familiarity

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey guys!

Here's the next chapter!

It's up sooner than I expected actually. But that's a good thing I hope. I also hope that you guys enjoy this new chapter and that you review.

Feel free to ask questions.

And to _**My Lord Sesshomaru:**_

I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, hopefully you will like this one too.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not in any way own the story Inuyasha or its characters. (Though I wish I did) nor do I make any money off this story or its characters.**

**I do however own these characters:**

**Astrid**

**Himiko **

_Last time:_

"_NO!" my scream was lost in the deafening blast as Sesshomaru attacked, dust and debris filled the air as they clashed together. A sickening thwack of metal meeting flesh filled the air followed by a pain filled groan. The appendage holding me to the wall dropped away and my knees stung as they made contact with the hard floor though I barely noticed._

'_Kagome! No, she can't be gone!' I watched as the dust cleared from the room slowly, dreading what I might see. 'She has to be alright!'_

**Chapter 24: Familiarity**

The dust was beginning to fade enough to see through, one figure was standing and two forms were on the floor. My heart stopped when I noticed one of the figures on the floor had curves and wasn't moving, I lurched to my feet just as my blood pulsed signaling that my demonic powers were returning after the moonless night.

'_Why couldn't they return sooner?' _I couldn't get to her fast enough even though I had my demonic speed back. I knelt down next to her finding her chest still rising and falling with each breath she took, and I sighed in relief before noticing the blood on her temple. I sniffed the air surrounding her taking in her sent to be sure nothing was wrong when I noticed something off. But I brushed it aside for later thought since it was most likely caused by the poison gas Naraku put in the air.

"Grab her and let's get out of here quickly, Inuyasha." I turned my head to see Sesshomaru limping in my direction. His left leg was bleeding profusely through the tattered remains of his pant leg. He seemed to be covered in various sizes of cuts and bruises, the worst being his leg, but he was still standing so I took it as he was fine and was going to live. The tough bastard.

I picked up Kagome and almost dropped her at the feel of how cold her skin was. It was as though she went swimming in the middle of winter. She was a hanyou now so the cold shouldn't be bothering her like this. She should be warm to the touch. I glanced worriedly at Sesshomaru who turned back to see why I had yet to start moving.

"What is wrong, Inuyasha? We do not have a lot of time before he regenerates." He looked slightly annoyed at the delay, but became confused by my expression.

"She's cold. She's a hanyou, and her skin is cold." I picked her up under her knees and behind her back, walking over to Sesshomaru to touch her skin.

He placed a hand on her arm and cocked his head to the side, "How strange, I was not aware that hanyou could get cold."

"We don't. Well not normally, we would have to be in extreme conditions." We began to hurry our pace towards the exit, Sesshomaru drawing his sword for protection. I skidded to a halt for the second time. "Wait! I need to find Tessaiga!"

He glared at me over his shoulder. "Do you not think I have already done so? I placed them with Ah-Un." I was shocked he would have done so already and risked having his hand burned from touching the sword. I nodded my thanks and ran to catch up with him.

As we got closer to the entrance to the lair we could hear shouting from outside.

"It's MINE!" It sounded oddly like Kagura, but who was she yelling at?

"MINE! NOBODY CAN HAVE IT!" She continued to yell and scream at whomever was out there with her, what she was trying to protect I couldn't imagine. "GO AWAY!" It went quiet though we could still hear someone trying to calm her down, but not what they were saying.

When we finally made it outside we were greeted with the sight of Kanna cradling an unconscious Kagura with tears streaming down her cheeks. Something off to the side of them was burning and creating an awful stench but I didn't spare it much thought as we continued forward.

**Kanna's POV:**

I glanced up when footsteps came racing out of the lair headed straight for me and Kagura. Lord Sesshomaru came out followed by his half-brother Inuyasha who was carrying what appeared to be a limp and unconscious Kagome. Even from this distance I could tell something was not right with the miko.

I held Kagura as they came closer right past the burning bundle on the ground as if it wasn't there. Which I guess was a good thing since I really didn't feel like explaining right now. I just hope Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would provide us with aid and shelter, even though we originated from Master Naraku.

Lord Sesshomaru came up and knelt in front of me and placed a hand on Kagura's forehead as though to see if she were ill. "What is wrong with the Wind Sorceress?" he asked reaching to pick her up out of my arms.

I cringed away from him at first, yes I wanted his help but I did not know if I could fully trust him with my sister.

"I will not hurt her little demon." He lifted her from my lap with hardly any effort at all even though he was covered in various types of wounds. "I cannot hurt her, even if I wanted to."

My eyes grew wide at his implications. '_Does he mean what I think he means?' _I looked him in the eyes as he began to stand and he simply nodded in answer to my unvoiced question. '_To think, Lord Sesshomaru is to be Kagura's mate.' _I glanced at the now smoldering remains of the bundle and its contents. _'That would explain that at least.'_

"Now let's go before we get held up again. I doubt your sister would like that or for you to be left behind." He gestured for me to stand and follow behind while he led the way.

I stood up and followed him and Inuyasha through the bushes into the trees beyond. We didn't go very far when Lord Sesshomaru stopped and looked up into the canopy for something or someone, which I didn't know. A couple of minutes went by when there was a rustling from the branches above us. Down came Sesshomaru's dragon companion, I think he was called Ah-Un?

The dragon had a strange saddle like contraption attached to it's back and Inuyasha's sword dangled from a cord that held it to it. And next to his sword was the miko's bow and quiver full of arrows.

Sesshomaru walked up to the dragon and placed Kagura on it's back and climbed up behind her and reached his hand down to grasp mine. He pulled me up into his lap before turning to Inuyasha. "Are you well enough to travel on foot? There does not seem to be as much room up here as I was expecting to have."

"Yeah, Kagome managed to heal my wounds before she passed out." He stated.

"Alright, meet you back at the castle." And with that we were off.

**Inuyasha's POV:**

The sun was fading behind the hills when I decided to stop for the night, I lost sight of Sesshomaru a few hours back, but he could fend for himself. Kagome needed to be tended to, it was beginning to worry me that she hasn't woken up yet. And she needed food and water.

I slowed my pace down to a light jogging motion as Kagome once put it, looking for a cave I had once visited in this area before I had met Kikyo. I just hoped it was still around and hadn't crumbled after all these years. I turned off to my left deeper into the forest following the sound of a stream nearby. I didn't remember it being there before, but I was grateful for it to be now. The water would come in handy later when I got Kagome awake. I tried not to think in terms of if, but it was getting harder with each passing hour that she didn't wake.

I passed through a dense batch of trees and bushes into a small clearing in front of the cave I was looking for, and luck seemed to be in my favor since the stream I had been listening to was only maybe twenty-five feet away from the entrance to the right.

'_Finally something seems to be going my way.'_ I entered the small cave and was pleased to find that it hadn't changed much over the years. It was about fifty feet back and thirty feet wide, the entrance wasn't too big so it would be easy to conceal if we had to stay here for a while. The fire pit I had dugout was still intact with most of the stones still around it, but those would be easy to replace with the stream right there. I glanced towards the back to see some firewood still stacked against the back wall, most likely too old to burn, but would work to start a fire. I gently laid Kagome down on the floor and propped her against the wall before taking off my haori and placing it around her shoulders. As her clothes were in tatters whereas mine were mostly intact since they could repair themselves, given time. She was still cold to the touch but the rise and fall of each breath she took gave me hope.

I walked over to the pit and cleaned it out of debris, made it slightly larger, and deeper. I rearranged the stones around the outside and placed some of the wood in the middle to start a fire. Once I got that going I went outside to hunt some food and gather some materials to form a makeshift bed, like grass and furs.

It took me a few trips to gather everything I felt I needed, restocking the wood, making a bed and placing Kagome in it, making sure she was comfortable, and getting food and water. I had a couple of fish and a rabbit cooking over the fire while I made some covering for the doorway. I decided the best option would be to uproot a couple of trees and some bushes and replant them a few feet away. It didn't look too bad actually, I made sure to make it look like they grew there naturally so no one without a good nose would come poking around.

I sighed as I got finished everything and went back inside to tend to Kagome who needed water. I was glad I had found some round fruit I could gut out and make cups from for we had nothing else.

I sat down next to her on the bedding and gently placed her head on my lap so I could slowly pour water into her mouth and help her swallow if need be.

'_Please wake up Kagome. I need you. I need to see you open your eyes, just to see that you're ok.'_

I stroked her hair back from her face as I continued to give her much needed water.

**Kagome's POV:**

Where ever I was seemed to come back into focus after what seemed like forever. The place seemed familiar almost like I had been here before, but when?

I sat up to figure out where I was, it was like I could see but at the same time as if I were blind. It was cold where I was, like winter. My skin felt irritated as though I had a sunburn and my throat felt drier than the desert. I racked my brain in search of a clue as to where I was.

Then it hit me.

This was where a part of my soul was locked away where I couldn't reach it. Whatever was going on with me had to be because of Naraku. I reached for my miko powers only to find that they were extremely weak and I remembered they were locked away somehow. I had a feeling I was going to need them if I was to get out of here this time. I also felt as though I didn't have a lot of time to spare before something terrible would happen.

I tried to think of what that might be, but came up with nothing. I just knew that it was important, very important. I rested my head on my knees and covered it with my arms. I needed to find my powers and unlock them. Something desperately needed me to.

Now if only I knew what that was.

The only thing that came to mind was a pale glow, but I didn't know what that meant. Only that it was special and important. I needed to find it too.

And little time to do so.

**Author's note … again:**

So yeah for some reason…. I can't seem to remember what I did with Kaede. I'm thinking I'm going to have to go back and find out, mainly because it's going to bug the hell out of me.

Well as always PLEASE read and review. I would love to know that you guys are still reading and that it's still enjoyable.


	25. Linked

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey guys!

I want to say thank you to everyone who has read and continues to read this story. Even new readers!

So is it bad that I generally forget what the name of a chapter is by the time it's posted? Even though I literally JUST wrote that chapter?

So I found out that I basically did nothing with Kaede, I seemed to have left her to fend for herself back in the village near the bone eaters well.

*sighs and shakes head*

I kinda feel bad now, poor Kaede, but then again I doubt she would move into Sesshomaru's territory without the rest of her village. So I guess its ok.

**Suzuki Ai – **I am so glad that you liked my story and even more so that you gave it a shot even though it's not normally what you read. I think that makes the fact that you read it even better. I hope that you continue to read it, and hopefully are following it so you know when another chapter is added. I thank you for your review and your reading.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not in any way, shape, or form own Inuyasha. Just this short story (characters excluded of course)**

**I do however own these characters:**

**Astrid**

**Himiko **

_Last Time:_

_I tried to think of what that might be, but came up with nothing. I just knew that it was important, very important. I rested my head on my knees and covered it with my arms. I needed to find my powers and unlock them. Something desperately needed me to._

_Now if only I knew what that was._

_The only thing that came to mind was a pale glow, but I didn't know what that meant. Only that it was special and important. I needed to find it too._

_And little time to do so._

**Chapter 25: Linked**

A whole day has passed since we escaped from Naraku and Kagome still hasn't woken up. And I was beginning to panic, true she may be a hanyou now but she still needed water and food, that which she hasn't had in a few days. I may have gotten some water into her system but it wasn't nearly enough to replace what was missing. Her chapped lips said as much.

I didn't want to move her but the only person who could probably help her was Kaede, the problem there was time and distance. Kagome was poisoned with something that sealed off her miko powers, I had a feeling the poison would have to be removed before she could get better.

And I had no way of removing the poison.

My head snapped up as someone else came to mind. Myoga.

He could suck the poison out of her system so she could get better.

I shook my head and placed it in my hands. How the hell was I going to find the damn flea anyway? _'He only shows up when he wants to, and even then only when there's no danger around.'_

There had to be a way to find him or at least track him down. I remember him telling me something about how he was linked to my demonic powers, but for the life of me I couldn't remember how that was or how it worked. And I had a feeling it was important, or could be right now.

'_Maybe it works the same way I contacted Kagome's spirit when it was trapped.'_ So I closed my eyes and began to clear my thoughts, hoping this would work.

I filtered through my thoughts until the only presence left was my demonic side just below the surface of everything. Just waiting to be let loose, to be used, no, to be in control.

Most of the time I almost forget that part of myself, almost. And right now it was aware that Kagome, our mate was in danger, and it wanted out. To seek vengeance on the one who made her this way, even at the cost of our life if need be. But I couldn't let that happen because she needs me here right now not going back to attack Naraku.

'_Not that I can win against him without her help anyway.'_

I pushed aside my demonic side just enough to get it out of the forefront of my mind and concentrated on Myoga. Thought of how annoying the damn flea is when he bites me or how he just prattles on and on. Almost instantly it was like I was floating away from my own body, through some weird connection made out of what seemed to be my demonic aura and a sliver of Myoga's. When the sensation finally stopped I felt a little cramped like I had been stuffed into a box five times too small. It wasn't the most comfortable to say the least, but if it helped Kagome I would do anything, needed to do anything. I couldn't lose her not only because I would die not long after, but because I would lose my mind also.

Myoga seemed to realize that he wasn't alone in his head cause it was almost like a light was turned on.

"_Master Inuyasha?" his thoughts echoing in the distance._

"_Yeah."_

"_Is there something the matter? I told you to use this method of communication only when something terrible has happened." He seemed half worried and annoyed at the same time._

'_Why would be annoyed? He's the one who told me about this' I pondered how to tell him about Kagome so that he would get here as fast as possible no matter what the danger might be._

"_I need your help Myoga. Kagome has been poisoned and has been unconscious for two days, she needs nourishment. She hasn't eaten in a few days and the water I can get into her isn't enough." I explained what had happened quickly leaving out only what had happened to myself there. I told him he needed to hurry to where we were and gave him a map full of pictures and a general idea as to where the cave was._

"_Hurry Myoga, I don't know how much longer she can stay this way. And something doesn't smell right in her scent either."_

"_I am on my way now Master Inuyasha. I should be there in a few hours. Hopefully she and you will be fine until then."_

Next thing I knew I was laying on the floor of the cave staring at the ceiling feeling slightly chilled. I looked over to the fire to find that there were only coals left and needed to be built back up. I glanced at Kagome to see that she was shivering from the chill even though she was wrapped in my haori and some furs I had gathered.

I quickly set to work.

**Kanna's POV:**

We had arrived at Sesshomaru's castle the day before and he had shown me to my new room and carried Kagura to what I assumed to either be her own room or his own chambers.I was hoping more for her own so that way I could visit her after she had been seen by a healer.

The healer arrived late last night from a few villages over, soaked to the bone and looked to be half frightened to death. Sesshomaru must have threatened him somehow. But if it fixed my sister I cared not. The healer was still in the rooms and only emerged twice to use the bathroom, and once to rush down the hall to find Sesshomaru. Whatever it was had the lord of the castle running back up the hallway and into the rooms, slamming the door behind him. I heard another door slam inside meaning he was in the bedroom with my sister.

The healer came up the hallway a few minutes later panting and out of breath. He walked into the rooms but stayed in the outside room as only the door in front of me closed this time.

I sat outside her door across the hall waiting for him to come out with good news saying that she was going to be fine but he hadn't. The longer Sesshomaru stayed in there the more worried I became. I began to fidget where I sat as the hours passed trying to occupy my mind. The sun would be rising in less than an hour and I was beginning to feel the first hints of fatigue from being awake for almost three days.

My head snapped up when I heard the lock click as someone on the other side opened it. I rose to my feet and stood up straight as the healer walked out of the room into the hall.

He looked at me and gave me a small smile. "I hear the woman in there is your sister, am I right?"

I nodded my head yes, and pleaded with my eyes for him to continue.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair before he spoke, "Your sister is going to be fine so long as she rests for a couple of weeks." I looked at him in confusion, Kagura is a demon so why would she need to rest for so long? "She has a lot of internal injuries from," he must have noticed the look in my eyes when I recalled the bundle my sister had brought back with her. "I assume you know. They are going to take a little while to heal. The reason it's so bad is because of how your mating rituals go." He took on a deep breath before continuing. "She also had a few broken bones that needed to be re-broken and reset so they'll heal correctly. I also had to clean a few wounds of infection lest it turn into blood poisoning."

"But what happened last night?" I asked quietly.

The healer glanced at the floor. "Your sister almost didn't make it last night so I went to get Lord Sesshomaru to mark her as his mate so he could help her heal the worst of the damages. He barely made it back in time." He looked at me again, "But he did so she's going to be fine."

As if they had a mind of their own my feet carried me over to him as my arms wrapped themselves around him. I gave this man who was probably terrified for his life and most likely hated demons of any kind, and yet helped save my sister anyway, a hug.

"Thank you." He slowly wrapped on arm behind my back and set the hand of the other upon my head.

"You're welcome little one."

**Inuyasha's POV:**

I skewered a few fish and placed them over the fire to cook when a small yet sharp prick on my neck appeared. I had to greatly resist the urge to slap the offending sensation and the demon causing it.

"Myoga if you're done I really need you to help Kagome." I almost growled.

"Yes Master Inuyasha." the flea said from my shoulder before hopping down to the floor of the cave and over to Kagome laying in the bed.

I followed him over and sat next to my mate. Myoga jumped onto Kagome and proceeded to bite her as well, but quickly jumped away.

"Master Inuyasha!" he exclaimed jumping wildly on her shoulder. "You did not tell me she was pregnant!"

My eyes widened and I could feel the blood drain from my face as my mind registered what I had just heard. "No!" barely came out as a harsh whisper.

Myoga stopped jumping and looked at me and his face turned ashen. "Oh my. You did not know." He sat down and rested his chin on his fist while I just sat there trying to gather my scattered thoughts. "This poison is not like anything I have ever come upon before. I might be able to suck out enough of the poison for her and the baby to be out of danger." He looked up and scratched his head, "But I'm going to need some herbs in order to wake her up and to rid her of the rest of the poison in her." His head cocked to the side as he looked at me thoughtfully for a minute. "You said this poison entered the air and she breathed it in?"

I answered softly. "Yeah."

"And that the intention of the poison was to block off her miko powers?" he asked and I nodded that he was correct. "Alright, I should be able to gather most of the herbs myself but a few of them you are going to have to gather for me, as I am too small to carry them."

"Anything. I'll do anything."

He stood up and walked over to where he had bitten her previously. "Let's get started then." He squatted down getting ready to bite her again when he pulled back. "We are going to have to be extra careful though because of the baby." And with that he bit her and began to draw out poison.

**Kagome's POV:**

I woke to faint pale blue glow in the area around me. It wasn't enough to see far but at least I could see my hands in front of me. And it was warm. Almost protective.

It felt natural. Like home.

Home. I needed to get home.

But there was another sense of urgency also, like a nagging sensation telling me I needed to help something before it was too late.

I sat up and looked around even though I couldn't see very far. I looked down at what I assumed was the ground and saw that I was sitting in grass and small flowers.

'_A field maybe?'_ I thought as I ran my fingers through the blades and petals, enjoying the feel on my fingertips.

The nagging sensation came back with more urgency, almost louder, more demanding.

'_I feel like I'm missing something. Like a word that is forgotten but also right on the tip of my tongue.'_ I placed my forefinger on my chin as I thought about it and tried to remember. But the only thing that came to mind was a small pale glow. The more I thought about it the more the feeling of happiness filled my being.

Then it dawned on me.

'_My BABY!' _How could I forget my baby? _'Oh no! The poison!'_ I began to worry my bottom lip between my teeth as I tried to find a way to release my powers from behind what appeared to be locked doors. I glanced in the direction I remembered them to be into see that around the edges of the doors and down the middle pale blue light was seeping through.

My eyes grew wide,_ 'The poison must be wearing off!' _I stared at the light as though it were a life line, which it might as well have been, considering. After what might have been half an hour the light grew steadily brighter.My body began to feel better, but drained also. Then I realized it wasn't wearing off it was being drawn _out._

I smiled as I thought of the only person I knew of that would and could draw poison out of a hanyou. _'Myoga, thank you. Hopefully he can get enough of it out for me to regain my powers and help my baby.'_

As I sat there smiling and waiting the glow grew brighter and bigger as though reaching for its master.

'_Hurry Myoga. I have a feeling there's not much time.'_ And with that thought my smile slowly faded away into nothing.

**Author's note…..again:**

**Well here's chapter 25?**

**Yeah 25.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and again I'm sorry it took so long to write and post up here. **

**Thank you again for reading, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	26. My Sister

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hi guys!

Wow over 13k views! That's a lot more than I was hoping for.

I want to thank all my readers, new and old.

**the scribe of the fourth brother:**

_**I want to say that I was so confused when I read your latest review:**_

"_CLIFF HANGER!__  
__wow, things went down here almost to fast. i hope that you continue soon. good work."_

_**Because I had been writing the next chapter (ch. 26) and I thought that I had posted it already. I'm glad you liked it and I will be sure to continue the story. Thank you.**_

I am sorry that I can't post new chapters as fast as everyone would like (or as fast as I would like) but somedays just do not go as planned.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do NOT own Inuyasha nor its characters**

_Last time:_

I smiled as I thought of the only person I knew of that would and could draw poison out of a hanyou. _'Myoga, thank you. Hopefully he can get enough of it out for me to regain my powers and help my baby.'_

As I sat there smiling and waiting the glow grew brighter and bigger as though reaching for its master.

'_Hurry Myoga. I have a feeling there's not much time.'_ And with that thought my smile slowly faded away into nothing.

**Chapter 26: My Sister**

I had gathered the herbs that Myoga needed, and he had put together this nasty smelling brew that he said she needed to drink. That was almost an hour ago. All we could do now was wait for it to take effect.

Myoga had passed out from side effects the poison and exhaustion. He said he wasn't going to be out long, but who knew with that old flea. I just hope the concoction we cooked up helps her.

I was sitting on the floor of the cave with Kagome in my lap, waiting for her to wake up. The glow from the fire gave her skin a healthier color than she had in days. Every minute that passed was another minute of torture. I needed her to wake up, to open her beautiful eyes that shone like stars. I needed to hear her voice, hell I'd be happy to hear her yell at me right now and 'sit' me into the seven hells.

I ran my fingers lovingly through her hair between her ears.

"I miss you Kagome, you need to wake up. If not for me then for yourself, and if for yourself then for our unborn child. _Please. Please wake up."_ My voice cracked at the end as my eyes filled with moisture. I continued to bury my fingers in her hair as I tried to hold myself together the longer she didn't open her eyes.

Myoga had said that it may take a while before she woke up since her miko powers needed time to build back up after not having access to them for so long. Apparently it could be really bad for a miko not to be able to use her power since it was a part of their life force as well.

I almost jumped out of my skin with excitement when I looked down to see her eyes open and staring into mine, and that she was smiling and full of joy.

I gathered her up close to me and buried my face in her hair. "Never do that to me again. I missed you so much."

"I could say the same thing about you." She sounded tired and weak even though she had just spent almost three days sleeping. "How are you feeling Inuyasha?"

"What do you mean how am I feeling? How are _you_ feeling?" I held her face in my hands and looked her over, checking her eyes for any sign of pain. "You just spent almost three whole days in a coma because of a poison."

She smiled at me and placed her hands over mine leaning into my touch. "I'm fine Inuyasha, _we're fine_." She looked happy giving me a knowing smile.

I looked at her in shock. '_She knows? About the baby?' _

"You know about the baby?" I asked confused, _'How? I just found out from Myoga.'_

"Yes, it's what kept me lucid inside my own mind and try to find a way to come back to you." She looked a little haunted by what had happened, or whatever had happened.

"What's wrong Kagome?" I rubbed my thumb across her cheek as a tear came free.

She looked me in the eye. "This poison that Naraku used, it took away my powers, and it hurt Inuyasha. I had no defenses against such a poison. I had no way to stop it from taking them away from me and t-the baby, the baby, we could have lost it before we even got to hold it." She looked so scared and sad that all I wanted to do was take her as far away as I could away from danger. "What if he used it during battle? He could knock me out in seconds and I would be stuck there all over again. With no way to escape. Or what if you're not there and he knows?" I thought of the pendant that Totosai had made for her and glanced at her throat. Then I remembered that she didn't have it on in his layer either.

"Where did the pendant go?" I asked.

She dropped one of her hands from over mine to her throat feeling for the missing pendant, and her eyes grew wide when it dawned on her that it wasn't there. "I had it when I left to find you, I swear." She hand seemed to refuse to leave the base of her throat as if it would magically appear there from thin air. "I-it must have fallen off when Kagura showed up." Her eyes grew distant at the memory.

"Then we will look there for it, if you want, when you are healthy enough to travel."

She only nodded before resting her head on my chest and circling her arms around me. "I'm just glad to have you back."

"Me too, me too."

**Kanna's POV:**

A week has gone by since we arrived here and Kagura seems to be slowly getting better every day with help from Lord Sesshomaru.

She called for me often, like she was worried I would disappear or something. She claimed that it was to make sure that I was alright which might be true, but I had a feeling there was something else she wasn't telling me. I wasn't going to push her though, she was allowed some secrets of course. Just so long as she got better.

I would catch her staring off into space every now and then until she noticed that I had, then she'd start up a conversation to distract herself. She never brought up the bundle she brought back with her and I never asked, though secretly I wanted to know what had happened, but then again I also hope that she has forgotten the traumatic event. I guess I'll never know unless she decides to tell me.

Right now I am sitting on her bed as she eats her dinner that Lord Sesshomaru brought her, while mine sat on the table by the window. It was some sort of stew with rolls. There were vegetables on another plate with what looked like some sort of sweet of to the side.

"Kagura, are you going to mate Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked while looking down at the blanket and picking at it.

I heard her gently place her spoon back in her bowl and sigh before answering my question. "I might. I know that he placed the mark of an intended mate on me but that does not mean I have to comply." She reached over and lifted my chin with her fingers so that I would look at her. "Why do you ask this Kanna?"

"I was only wondering what would happen to me if you do?" I confessed, "Where would I go?"

"What do you mean where would you go? You would stay here with me of course. You are my sister and I wouldn't allow you to be elsewhere." Her eyes grew soft as she spoke softly.

"Y-you would still want me around?" I asked. "To live here with you and Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Of course I would, why would you think otherwise?" she looked genuinely confused.

I had to look back down at the blankets. "I thought that maybe you would want to start your own family, without me. That maybe you would ask me to leave so-"

She cut me off midsentence, "Kanna, you are my sister like I said before and nothing, _nothing, _is going to ever change that." She set her dinner on the small table beside the bed and gathered me into her arms. "Lord Sesshomaru will protect us from Naraku, from anyone who would do us harm. When he told me how he had marked me to save me he asked if I would like to keep you here also for your protection. I told him I wouldn't want you anywhere else."

I threw my arms around her before whispering in her ear, "Thank you Kagura." I pulled away from her to reach into my pocket of my dress. I pulled out a small pendant that I had found outside Naraku's layer after she had come back with Kagome.

"What is that, Kanna?" she asked with her head cocked to the side.

"I do not know, I found it when you brought Kagome to Naraku. I was going to ask if you knew." I held it up for her to see better and she reached touch it with her fingers.

Just then Lord Sesshomaru decided to come in the room. His eyes first went to Kagura as he noticed I was in her lap and he looked a little disapproving but it passed when his eyes landed on the pendant hanging from my grasp. My hand quickly went into my lap as though I did something wrong.

His eyes grew wide in recognition, "Where did you find that?"

"I f-found it when Kagome was brought to Naraku." I answered quietly. "Do you know what it is?"

"It's what protects Kagome from being found by other demons not from her new family." He came to the side of the bed and gestured for me to give him the pendant. "Kagome is extremely powerful, which attracts a lot of demons, not as many as if she would if she were still unmated, but still a lot." He held it up as though to make sure it was still in one piece. "It also blocked her from Naraku finding her."

I looked at the small thing that he was holding, _'That little trinket is what blocked me from finding her?'_

"I must find them before something else finds them." He bent down and placed a kiss on Kagura's forehead and left.

I looked at my sister as though she might have an answer to why he was in such a hurry.

"Sesshomaru said that when he was with them last Kagome had been poisoned and that she was pregnant. And that neither of them knew, though they should by now."

'_Oh.'_

**Author's note….again:**

I am sorry that this chapter is not as long as the others, but there is more to come I promise. I'm not done yet.

Please continue to read and review, I love getting them.

Anyone want to guess as to what happens next? Feel free to leave a guess in your review and I'll let you know if you were right!

Until next time.


	27. The Search part1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey guys. Sorry it's taken a while to get this chapter up. But here it is!

I want to thank everyone who has been reading my story and who has reviewed.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not in any way, shape, or form, own Inuyasha and company.**

_Last Time:_

_I looked at the small thing that he was holding, 'That little trinket is what blocked me from finding her?'_

"_I must find them before something else finds them." He bent down and placed a kiss on Kagura's forehead and left._

_I looked at my sister as though she might have an answer to why he was in such a hurry._

"_Sesshomaru said that when he was with them last Kagome had been poisoned and that she was pregnant. And that neither of them knew, though they should by now."_

'_Oh.'_

**Chapter 27: The Search part 1**

Kagome was taking longer to heal than was normal. It should have only taken another couple of days for her to return to full strength but it's been almost three weeks. She claimed that she was fine but since we were linked through the bond I knew she wasn't telling me the truth, well not all of it anyway. She seemed a little off for the last few days and any time I asked she would just look at me and smile before saying that it was nothing. When we tried to leave the safety of the cave in the first week she had collapsed from exhaustion before we had even gone a mile. I picked her up and carried her back to the safety of the cave, even though the whole time she tried to get me to turn around and start the journey towards home. Or at least to Kaede's village.

I told her we would travel to the village when she was able to make the journey and felt a hundred percent better. She argued like she usually does but gave up not long after due to being too tired and nodded off, which only caused me to worry more for her health. And that of the baby's, which she insisted was also fine and that nothing was going to harm it.

Myoga had taken off the on the fifth day out here claiming that he had some urgent business he had to attend to, and that he would be back with us in the near future. With him that could mean months from now. He did however check Kagome's blood for any traces of leftover poison left in her system, and stated that she was clear from any harm.

Right now kagome was inside the cave sleeping, which she seemed to do a lot of lately, but she never seemed to have any energy. In fact she seemed to have less energy with each passing day. And if she knew what was causing it she wasn't sharing.

My nerves were nearly shot with constant worry over my mate and unborn child as I would sit outside the entrance protecting them from the only danger I could, other demons who wished them harm. And since Kagome didn't have her pendant demons could sense her again and would now be searching her out.

Which also meant Naraku could find her again if he looked hard enough. And if he found her he would undoubtedly find out about the baby and who knows what he would do to it, or her.

That thought caused ice to form in the pit of my stomach.

'_I should have taken her straight to Sesshomaru's castle, then we wouldn't be in this mess.' _I thought as I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back against the cave entrance. _'We're days away from home and any from any civilization.'_ I closed my eyes when they began to sting from staying open for too long, as I hadn't blinked in what felt like forever. _'I wonder if Miroku and Sango are ok. I hope they're taking care of Shippo, and that he's not giving them too much trouble.'_ My mind began to wander thinking about our friends when I heard noise coming from inside the cave.

My head turned in the direction where Kagome was sleeping fitfully. She was tossing and turning when she started to whimper. I quickly got up from where I was sitting and settled down next to her pulling her into my arms. She thrashed against my hold as I tried to keep her from hurting herself.

"Kagome, it's me! You're ok now, you're safe." I said in her ear when she tried to push me away with a scream. Something was wrong and I had no way of fighting it off or helping her.

"NO!" she screamed and swiped her claws just barley catching my cheek in the process. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she sobbed, her arms still trying to push me away from her. "Why won't you just go away?" her cries seemed to get more desperate even though her struggles seemed to get weaker with each passing second. She continued to sob as her muscles went lax and her cries died down. Not being able to help her with her inner turmoil was breaking my heart.

I whispered in her ear that it was going to be ok and that nothing was going to hurt her as long as I breathed. It seemed to calm her down a little but I wasn't sure if she really heard me.

I held her as she continued to cry in her sleep before she was unconscious again.

It was maybe an hour later when she opened her eyes and looked right at me. "We have to leave. Now." Tears filled her eyes when she saw that I was about to protest. "No Inuyasha we _need _to leave. He knows where we are. He found us. It doesn't matter how tired I am we need to leave, _now._"

"H-how did he fi-"

"It doesn't matter, all that does is that we need to leave Inuyasha. _Please?"_

I nodded my agreement even though her health concerned me and began to pack up what little supplies we had. I didn't like the idea of running from the threat but the idea of him getting his hands on her again was unbearable. So I agreed we needed to leave, and hopefully we could outrun him long enough to make it to safety, maybe even to Sesshomaru.

**Naraku's POV:**

"At last I have found her again!" I said to myself since my traitorous spawns had left me here after the battle with Sesshomaru. I clapped my hands together and jumped up and down a few times. I was quite proud of myself.

I was furious when I found I had been left alone and immediately searched for their hearts so that I could crush them only to find that they too, were gone. That bastard Sesshomaru must have taken them when he took my traitorous spawn with him. It took me a few days to recover enough to make another incarnation spawn to search out the miko and the hanyou, but I made him, and boy was he glorious!

This particular incarnation worked through dreams and memories, linking two or minds together through the use of them. He could gather information by sifting through their mind once the link was formed. And since I had memories of being inside the miko's mind he could form a link to her and enter her mind and memories and dreams. With me having previously being inside her mind would make the link that much easier to form and all that much stronger. It took a while to form the link, maybe a week, but once it was formed he began to plague her dreams and affecting her mind. Wearing her down from the inside. Sapping the energy she would have otherwise.

She fought at first like always, trying to protect her hanyou, using her miko powers to keep Shu at bay. Never thinking of the danger to herself. It took her a few days to figure out what was going on though she seemed to keep the information to herself. From what my incarnation said she seemed to have been protecting something else besides their location. Trying to block some piece of knowledge from him even though each day that he was linked to her mind the weaker she became. He would soon learn whatever it was that she was trying desperately to keep hidden.

Just this morning Shu broke her enough to learn her location, it may have taken almost two weeks of relentless work but it was worth it. I decided not to kill him just yet since his information deemed useful. For now.

They were hiding just on the outskirts of my territory, maybe a day and a half from the layer. They had been camping out in a cave that was in a small clearing near a stream. Shu drew a map of the location but said that I would have to hurry since she was aware that I now knew where they were. He also mentioned that he placed a small barrier preventing her from waking up right away, as to delay their departure. I clapped him on the back before grinning evilly and planning my next move.

"Soon my dear I will kill that hanyou like I should have weeks ago." I rubbed my hands together as I walked down a passageway that led to my chambers. "Soon you will be mine again."

**Sesshomaru's POV:**

I raced through the trees as fast as I could. Before I had left I had Kanna use her mirror to locate them, only to find that they were a few days to the south. I was almost to them, I just needed a couple more hours and I would get to their location. Hopefully I would get there before anyone else had the chance to.

I had stashed Kagome's pendant in the pocket of my haori, I checked every so often to make sure that it was still there. Safe. The sooner I could get it to her the better. I didn't need a seer to tell me what would happen were she found and Naraku figured out that she was carrying Inuyasha's child. I did not want to lose both my brother and his mate to Naraku.

Not when we had just started to tolerate each other.

Besides my future children would need other children their own age to grow up with, and play. Kagome and Inuyasha's children have the potential to be full demon since both parents were hanyou. Powerful hanyou. I no longer thought of Inuyasha as a disgrace to the family bloodline. A nuisance sometime yes, but no longer a disgrace.

I burst through the trees into a small clearing. It was the same clearing that I saw in Kanna's mirror. I tampered down my demonic aura so that any demons in the nearby area wouldn't come to investigate the new threat or to alert anyone that I was here.

I scented the air around me searching for them only to find that they had left several hours before. Something made it so they had to leave. I walked over to the trees and bushed that were concealing the entrance of the cave and walked through. There was evidence that they had gathered everything together in a hurry before leaving. A few more scents in the air told me that Kagome was severely fatigued but not the cause of it, and that it was causing Inuyasha no end of worry for the woman and their child. She had spent a lot of time laying down on the makeshift bed beside the wall and he had spent quite a bit of time just outside the cave or just inside the cave entrance keeping watch.

I walked back out if the cave and tried to catch a few scents outside trying to figure out which way they had gone. Their scents died at the small stream where I was squatting to get a closer look, which meant Inuyasha was covering their tracks and being very careful.

'_Well there goes the idea of tracking them by scent alone.' _I thought as I stood back up and sighed. '_By air then.'_

Just as I was about to take flight I heard a small annoying voice calling my name. I looked down to see the small flea demon that belonged to my brother hopping up and down trying to get my attention.

I narrowed my eyes at the creature. "What do you want?"

The small demon stopped hopping and stood nervously twitching and sweating. "I am looking for Master Inuyasha. He was here and knew that I would be returning," he paused as though to gather himself together. "b-but I cannot find him or Lady Kagome." he wrung his hands together in front of himself, and my patience with the small demon was wearing thin since he was taking up precious time.

"And what does this have to do with me?" I was trying to find them as well but it was hard to break old habits.

"I-I was w-wondering if you might assist me?" I rolled my eyes before holding out my hand for the tiny creature to leap into.

"Maybe you could help me instead." Since I knew of the bond that a master and servant that was forged between demons I knew it would be easier for him to find Inuyasha than I.

I took flight after the flea took a seat on my shoulder. We had just broken through the tree canopy when I looked down to see two demons heading in this direction. They were a distance off but not far enough for me to not know who they were based on their auras. It was Naraku and what seemed to be another incarnation.

It was a good thing I had made it so no one could sense my aura. Hopefully I could find them before he did. Who knew what this new incarnation was capable of, but I had a feeling he was the reason Naraku found them.

I took off towards the northeast to where the village Inuyasha used to reside, hoping that was the direction he had taken off in.

**Author's note….again:**

**Hey guys… I kinda feel like Naraku has gone idk…. Super nuts. I kinda like it though. He's like a super obsessed freak that will stop at nothing… oh wait that's normal.**

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please review.**


	28. The Search part 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey guys! Thank you everyone for reading! I have to say I do like seeing the numbers go up.

I know I haven't posted two chapters this close together in quite a while, and I can't say that it will happen again soon, cause honestly I don't know when the next one will be posted. I just happened to have a little spare time is all.

I hope that you enjoy though. And please review!

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHOAE OR FORM OWN INUYASHA AND GANG.**

**I do however own the characters:**

**Astrid**

**Himiko**

**Shu **

_Last time:_

_It was a good thing I had made it so no one could sense my aura. Hopefully I could find them before he did. Who knew what this new incarnation was capable of, but I had a feeling he was the reason Naraku found them._

_I took off towards the northeast to where the village Inuyasha used to reside, hoping that was the direction he had taken off in._

**Chapter 28: The Search part 2**

We had been traveling for a day and a half before I had to stop. Usually I could keep going but Kagome needed rest. She started stumbling late last night so I insisted on carrying her so she could get some sleep. She only shook her head and told me that if she went to sleep they would only find us faster. So she clung to my back and asked me questions and had me ask her some in return so she wouldn't nod off. She rested head on my shoulder as she rode, and tried to get as comfortable as possible.

Kagome explained how when she read the note left behind by Naraku that her first instinct was to go and find him as fast as she could. She didn't even tell Sesshomaru where she was going. Which made me wonder how he had found us. When she got to the part where Kagura had shown up to cart her away and how her whole body erupted in pain I flinched. That just proved that Naraku was right in suspecting that she would be able to feel what I did. Every last bit of inflicted pain she felt.

She told me how she started to have nightmares about a week and a half ago but quickly realized that it was Naraku trying to get into her head to find her. Or at least one of his incarnations. She said that he had been attacking her mentally for days and wearing her down so when she did sleep she wasn't really getting any rest. She tried keeping any information from him for as long as possible but the other day he had finally broken through and got their location. Also that he hadn't learned of the baby, but assumed that he knew that she was still hiding an important piece of information. She didn't think he would stop until he found out what it was.

We were maybe another half a day from the village but I needed rest too. I set her down and turned to face her.

"Kagome we need to stop." I could see that she was about to panic as her eyes grew wide. "It will only be for a couple of hours I promise. But I'm getting tired and I know you must be as well."

"I-I can't, the baby. I n-nee-" I silenced her with a kiss and took her face in both of my hands. I know she is worried that he was going to find out about the baby the next time she fell asleep.

I looked her in the eyes. "I think I have an idea how to keep him out of your mind." She shook her head lightly from side to side.

"How?" she almost looked like she didn't want to get her hopes up.

I had been working on an idea in my since we left the cave yesterday. "I think that I can protect you and the baby through the mating bond. I think that our bond might be strong enough to do so." I could see hope building in her eyes. "We already know that it's strong enough that feelings can be passed through otherwise I don't think Kagura would have caught you the way she did." Her ears flattened at the memory as did mine.

"How to you suppose we go about doing this?" she asked sincerely hoping that it could be done.

"Well I think it might work the same way that I got into your mind the first time, only this time it won't be to break you out it will be to protect you from him getting in." she nodded indicating that she agreed and that she remembered. "ok."

We walked hand in hand until we found a tree that's branches didn't start till pretty far up the trunk. We leapt into the braches and jumped a few more until we decided that we were high enough. I leaned against the trunk of the tree to get myself comfortable. I patted the spot in front of me between my legs for her to sit and lean back. And she did.

I wrapped my arms around her and the feeling of the bark of the tree pressing into my back and legs faded into the background. I focused on her and how she felt, how she smelled, and who she was. I could feel my mind blending with hers the more relaxed I became. Soon I was completely immersed in Kagome.

**Kagome's POV:**

It didn't take long for me to begin to drift off with as tired as I was, leaning back against him. Feeling nice and warm with his arms wrapped around me like iron bars that wouldn't let me fall.

As soon as Inuyasha had connected us through the bond I knew. I could feel him through every pore and cell in my body. It was like he was physically now a part of me. In me. It made me feel safe, safer than I have felt in weeks. It was such a good feeling, one that I didn't want to lose.

"_Inuyasha?_ _You're there aren't you?" I asked and my voice seemed to echo into the distance of my mind. I was back in the same field as always when something important went on in here._

"_Yes." His voice came from behind me and I whirled around to see him walking in my direction with a smile on his face._

_I ran the rest of the distance between us and threw my arms around his neck. "Oh I missed being able to hug you! Lately I have just been so tired." He held me against him tightly as though he was never going to let go._

"_We have to hurry if you what you said about him being able to tell when you're sleeping is true." He said holding me at an arm's length away, looking me in the eye._

_I thought about it for a second about every time I felt Naraku's incarnation's presence in my mind. "We have maybe two minutes before he shows up." I said confidently and he nodded his understanding. We had at least that much time. He still had to get through my barriers, even as weak as they were now. I didn't have the energy to make them any stronger, not with how long he has been wearing me down. There wasn't much more I could do to protect myself or our child and it terrified me._

_I was supposed to have all this power but I had no way to access it. It was like it had all been syphoned off when Naraku used that poison on me. I could feel it there but it was weak and hadn't gotten the chance to replenish itself before his incarnation had attacked. And going almost two weeks fending him off with the small amount of power I did have, it quickly dwindled. Now there was barely enough there to keep the barriers on my mind, and protecting the knowledge about our baby in place. _

_I was exhausted both physically, mentally, and spiritually. _

_I really hoped this worked, otherwise Naraku was going to find out about the baby and catch us both._

_I felt Inuyasha's demonic power surge from both outside my body and inside it as well, causing me to gasp in surprise. He was so powerful. Way more so than I had originally thought or had believed. And yet his power also felt incredibly gentle, and loving. _

_It felt like Inuyasha. _

_I looked over at my mate who was standing beside me with his eyes closed in wonder._

"_Inuyasha."_

_He looked at me and smiled. "Hmm?"_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too, Kagome." he took my hand in his and brought it up to his lips for a kiss._

_I smiled, "I really hope this works. I don't think I can hold him off anymore by myself." _

"_Don't worry, it will. I won't let anything happen to you or our baby." He seemed to trough up his own barriers around my mind, reinforcing my own with his power and his strength. They were so strong they became visible to the eye. His power was a beautiful dark red that when it joined with mine together they glowed a brilliant dark purple that faded to light blue around the edges. Together our auras were one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen._

"_Oh my." I brought my free hand to my lips in surprise. "It's beautiful Inuyasha." he only looked at me and smiled._

_Almost immediately I felt Naraku's incarnation slam against the barrier from the outside. The strength of the barrier and the mixed power must have surprised him because he didn't strike again as soon as the first strike failed like he usually did._

"_Damn bastard is fucking strong." Inuyasha glared beside me. "You've been dealing with this for almost two weeks and just reached your limit?" when he saw me nod the affirmative he grunted in what sounded like pride. "And you weren't even at full strength were you." He stated almost like a fact, I could only shake my head._

"_Well now I'm here to help protect you so your body and your mind can get some well-deserved rest." He stated sitting down in the field and pulling me down to sit in his lap. I didn't resist nor did I complain as I let him hold me and protect me as he saw fit. "Hopefully your miko powers regain some of their strength as well as your demonic ones."_

_The incarnation slammed against the barrier again and again trying to get through, but it held steady as we sat under its protection. Together it seemed Inuyasha and I could beat anything that came our way. The slamming continued for maybe an hour before it started to dissipate and finally stop. We didn't dare let down the barriers though until it was time for us to wake up and continue on our way to the village._

**Naraku's POV:**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T GET THROUGH!?" I screamed outraged at my pathetic incarnation before me. "YOU SAID THAT SHE WAS WEAKENED! THAT YOU COULD GET IN ANYTIME SHE FELL ASLEEP!" I stomped my foot in anger as I continued to yell. The demon before me simply stood there expressionless.

One of my tentacles shot out and wrapped itself around his throat lifting him into the air. "IS IT YOUR INTENTION TO MAKE ME ANGRY? DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" my tentacle brought Shu within ten inches of my face. He didn't even struggle in the slightest.

I dropped him to the ground with a satisfying thump. I turned away from him and began to pace. _'Why won't anything go as planned?'_

I waited for him to regain his composure before turning back to him expecting an answer to my question.

Shu sat on his knees before me as he rubbed gently at his throat before answering. "Master Naraku, she seems to have somehow gotten help from a red clad, silver haired, hanyou. He somehow managed to enter her mind as well and I'm not sure what he did, it was almost as though he boosted her barriers."

I growled in frustration and drew my sword slashing wildly. "NOTHING EVER GOES RIGHT! WHY?!" I slammed my sword into the ground before my point first and buried it in there about eight inches. "SHE IS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE! MINE!" I brought the sword back out of the ground only to slam it back in. "NOT HIS! WHY CAN'T THEY SEE THAT?" Out of the corner of my eye I caught the movement of Shu taking a step or two back. It seems even though I didn't make him with emotions he seemed to have some self-preservation, which was odd since I didn't seem to recall giving him that either.

I rounded on him in a blink of an eye and had him in my clutches once again. My hand closed around his throat as I brought him closer to me. The toes of his boots dragging across the dirt, leaving two identical trails behind about a foot long.

"I don't remember giving you permission to back away from me. I do not remember giving you the ability to even think to do so." He seemed to be changing color the longer I kept him from oxygen. Unfortunately it seemed that I still needed him, which was fortune for him. Shu only looked at me without a hint of emotion across his features. "You _are_ going to break through that barrier if it is the last thing you do. YOU are going to find her and you ARE going to find out what she is hiding."

He only nodded that he understood before I let him fall back into a heap at my feet once more. He clutched at his throat as though it were a life line, which in a way I guess it was.

"Get to it." I said before kicking him while he was down.

With that I left Shu on the ground and went back to my chamber. I needed to figure out what to do next.

**Author's note…again:**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last. **

**Please review, I do so enjoy reading them.**


	29. Returned

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey guys, thank you for continuing to read.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**I made this chapter longer and I really hope you enjoy!**

For anyone who is wondering why Naraku is the way he is, it's because Kikyo worked Naraku over for months on end and convinced him that she loved him, she then betrayed him by trying to kill him. So when he killed her instead he snapped and went insane (well even more so than he was). So now he's convinced that as Kikyo's reincarnation, Kagome must remember that in her past life that she loved him too and that they belong together. He believes that if he kills Inuyasha and forces a mating on her she will remember and come back to him. He doesn't quite recall killing Kikyo, he mainly believes that she just died and was reincarnated as Kagome.

And for others if you missed it in one of my 'Author's notes', I may or may not post what happened to Kikyo, but if you wish to know what happened anyway you can ask me in a review or a message for it, and I will gladly send it to you.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Inuyasha and company.**

**I do however own:**

**Astrid**

**Himiko**

**Shu**

_Last time:_

"_I don't remember giving you permission to back away from me. I do not remember giving you the ability to even think to do so." He seemed to be changing color the longer I kept him from oxygen. Unfortunately it seemed that I still needed him, which was fortune for him. Shu only looked at me without a hint of emotion across his features. "You are going to break through that barrier if it is the last thing you do. YOU are going to find her and you ARE going to find out what she is hiding."_

_He only nodded that he understood before I let him fall back into a heap at my feet once more. He clutched at his throat as though it were a life line, which in a way I guess it was._

"_Get to it." I said before kicking him while he was down._

_With that I left Shu on the ground and went back to my chamber. I needed to figure out what to do next._

**Chapter 29: Returned**

I woke up feeling more rested than I had been over a week. I had energy again, granted I wasn't a hundred percent but at least it was a lot better than before.

I felt warm and secure laying back against Inuyasha, with his arms wrapped around my middle holding me tight, so much so that I didn't want to move. But judging by how far the sun had risen in the sky it would appear that we had slept through the rest of the evening and through the night. It had to be almost mid-morning by now. And I knew we had to keep going if we were to stay ahead of any danger from Naraku.

'_Maybe when we reach Kaede's she'll have some spare clothes for me, not that I mind wearing Inuyasha's haori.'_ I thought as I fingered the hem of the fire rat robe. _'But I suppose I would need something a little more decent, lest Inuyasha lose his head if anyone were to stare.'_ I giggled softly at the thought.

I sighed with resignation before stretching my arms up over my head and back to gently take Inuyasha's ears between the tips of my fingers. I felt them twitch as he moaned quietly and buried his face into my hair. I continued to massage his ears as he slowly came awake. I leaned my head back against his shoulder as I brought my arms down, one resting on his hands atop my belly and the other lightly caressing his cheek.

"W-what'd ya stop for?" he asked groggily in my ear before nipping my lobe with his teeth causing me to inhale sharply as sensation jolted through me.

I giggled as he let go of my ear, "We have to get moving Inuyasha. We don't have much further to go before we reach the village." He only groaned as he held me tighter to him.

"I guess you're right." He slowly unwrapped his arms from around me and gently pushed me into sitting up. I caught him looking at me with fire in his eyes as his gaze traveled over his fire rat robe and down my bare legs. Heat flooded my veins as he continued to stare and I could feel my face beginning to flush. He seemed to come to his senses a few seconds later. "We need to get you some clothes." His voice came out gruffer than normal as he sat up and made to jump from the tree. "Let's go before I start something we don't have time for right now." His lips curved up in a small smile before he leapt down.

It took me a moment to gather myself before I too leapt from the tree to land beside him and we took off in the direction of the village.

The bone eater's well came into view a few hours later, if it came down to it we could always jump through until we were strong enough to fight back.

We came upon the sacred tree and stopped to pay it a visit. Inuyasha looked up at the scar embedded into the bark of the tree as though looking back on fond memories, and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of how I found him there what seemed like a lifetime ago. As though he sensed my eyes on him Inuyasha looked back at me with a small smile, causing my face to heat. Which was silly since we were pretty much married and there wasn't much either of hasn't seen of the other, but I still blushed anyway.

We heard a rustling in the bushes off to our right and we both looked in that direction as Kaede herself made her way through the brush and leaves. She brushed the stray twigs and small leaves from her pants and looked up at us.

"Ah, there ye be Inuyasha and Lady Kagome." I smiled as I made my own way over to the older woman and gave her a hug. She held me at arm's length to look me over "Where be your clothes child?" her gaze stopped at the fire rat robe and back to my face. "Ye be looking better anyways though child. Inuyasha has been doing good by ye I suppose."

"Hey!" Inuyasha sounded slightly insulted but not much, though I would bet had anyone else said it they wouldn't still be standing, and I giggled.

"Yes, Lady Kaede, he's been good." I wrapped my arms around myself and looked at the ground at my feet in embarrassment. "As for my clothes, I need new ones. You wouldn't happen to have a spare set of robes lying about would you?" I looked up at her from under my lashes feeling like nothing more than a child.

"I believe I may have a spare set ye can have."

"Thank you, Lady Kaede." My face felt like it was burning as she smiled and turned back toward the village with us following close behind.

We weren't going to be staying long, since we didn't want to draw unwanted attention to the village and put everyone in danger. Maybe a couple of days, depending on how long we could keep Naraku and his new incarnation out of my mind while sleeping.

Last night went well and I felt more refreshed than I have in days, but who knows how long before he broke through both of our strength. He would continue to beat at the barrier relentlessly like before until both of us were drained of energy.

We had to get back to Sesshomaru's castle as soon as we could so I could get my pendant. I just hoped it would be strong enough to block this new threat.

We entered the village and it felt as though everyone had stopped what they were doing to stare at my strange attire. I could hear Inuyasha growl from behind me warning off those who stared. I tried hiding behind my hands hoping they would all turn away and forget what they saw, with no such luck. This only seemed to make Inuyasha even madder.

I squeaked as he came up behind me and scooped me into his arms, bounding off towards Kaede's hut faster than the villagers could blink an eye. I heard Kaede chuckle behind us before we had gotten out of earshot, which cause my face to flame even more.

He burst through her door way and deposited me with my feet on the floor next to the fire pit in the center of the room. He crossed his arms in front of him and stood there looking like he just beat everyone to the last piece of cake. He just looked so smug at his actions it almost made me want to 'sit' him, but I know he was only protecting what was his from prying eyes. I rolled mine and sat down in front of the fire pit which had a few glowing coals that I began to poke at with a stick trying to stir them back to life.

While we waited for Kaede to show up I tossed in a few sticks and small pieces of wood, getting the fire going.

It didn't take long before we heard the shuffle of her feet and her pushing aside the reed curtain to come inside. She walked straight into the back room where she slept and we heard her rummaging around in her trunk. She reemerged carrying a set of miko robes of red and white. I stood up and gladly took them from her, and walked into the back room to get changed.

**Inuyasha's POV:**

Kagome had gone to change and I couldn't help but feel better that other men would no longer be able to see what belonged to me.

"I can see smugness written all over ye face Inuyasha." Kaede said from where she was sitting by the fire stirring the burning embers that Kagome had gotten going.

I looked down at the floor in an attempt to hide my face and anything else she might find there.

"Thank you Kaede."

"For what?" She asked looking genuinely confused.

"For helping us, like always. I know we haven't been around lately and that you don't have to-"

"Stop right there Inuyasha, ye and Kagome and the others are like family to me. I would do anything for ye guys, no questions asked. Just as ye would do for me if I needed such help." Her words hit a spot in my heart that I didn't know existed, no one besides Kagome ever cared. "Ye might not always be here but I know ye will always come visit this old woman." She smiled slightly as she continued to prod at the fire in front of her.

My ears perked up at the sound of Kagome exiting from the other room and joining us in the main room.

She was pulling her hair together into a low ponytail in the back of her head when a familiar sent caused her to stop and frown. I was just as confused as to why he was here and not taking care of his mate.

Then he pushed aside the curtain and strode into the hut scanning the room before his eyes landed on Kagome, which only caused my confusion to rise further. He walked over to her, grabbed her hand while she stood there stunned as he had never willingly touched her before, and placed something small into her palm. "Never take this off again." Then he simply walked back out of the small hut and disappeared. His demonic energy just blinked out of existence.

Kagome looked down at her hand and opened her fingers. She gasped when she found her pendant sitting there, the chain spilling from her hand, her shoulders seemed to sag with relief as she leaned against the wall for support. My mouth seemed to lose the ability to stay closed as I dawned on me what Sesshomaru had done.

He had left his wounded and vulnerable mate, to give mine something that would protect her and our unborn child. Something that anyone else in that position would never do. For anything. His instincts should have prevented him from doing so. I wasn't sure I wanted to ask him why when we arrived back at home.

There was no way I could make this up to him. Nothing I could do or say. I owed him everything.

I got up and walked over to where Kagome was still leaning against the wall and took the pendant out of her hand. Her eyes traveled up to my eyes as I placed it over her head and it settled around her neck to rest atop her chest. She didn't seem to know what to say or do either.

I smiled at her before taking her hand and leading her over to the fire where Kaede was looking at us, her eyes full of questions.

**Sesshomaru's POV:**

'_Now that that's done, I must hurry back.'_ I did what I must to insure that our race survived. They were part of my pack now. Which meant the women and children come first and must be protected in times of danger at all costs. Knowing that Kagome was with child and that she was in danger spurred me into action even though Kagura was back at the castle in a weakened state. I could not have trusted the task of insuring their safety to anyone else, as the Western Lord and alpha of our race I had to do it myself.

'_Maybe I could have Totosai fashion something for Kagura and Kanna.'_ I thought as I urged my fluffy cloud to carry me faster. _'For when I have to be away. Even though Naraku no longer has their hearts, I don't doubt he'll find some other way to find and control them.'_

The sooner I claimed Kagura for my own the safer she would be, and through that link Kanna. I knew how much Kanna meant to Kagura and vice versa. If Naraku got his hands on one it was inevitable that he'd have the other not long after. And I would do anything to prevent it from happening.

At the speed I was traveling I should make it home by early morning. The sooner I got there the better, Jaken could keep small things at bay and I'm sure Kanna could hold her own, but it wouldn't be fair to rely on them to protect Kagura. That was my job, and my job alone.

Something below me caught my attention. There was a strong demonic aura coming from the south that felt like Naraku, but with something else thrown in. My eyes narrowed in suspicion, and I thought about investigating this new possible threat. My instincts were warring with themselves between hurrying home and eliminating this thing that was Naraku, yet not.

I hesitated for a few seconds before making up my mind.

This new pawn in Naraku's game could wait, my mate, could not.

'_Besides,'_ I thought, _'Inuyasha can handle it, and with his mate having her pendant back she'll be protected from their detection.' _The further away I traveled the smaller the aura became.

**Naraku's POV:**

We had been traveling for days trying to find the miko, wandering aimlessly in hopes of catching them. But they seemed to be nowhere to be found, since Shu continued to fail me by not being able to complete the simple task assigned to him, he was severely punished. He now bore a scar across his left cheek from my anger and walked with I slight limp due to a broken right ankle. He really should have tried harder to do as I asked. I did not see why he kept on failing in this regard.

'_Oh well if he continued to disappoint me I guess I could always make another, better, version.'_

I watched Shu led us in the direction of who knows where, since neither of us really knew where the miko and her hanyou were. _'Since Inuyasha turned her into a hanyou does that mean I should start calling her 'hanyou' too? Or does miko still work?'_ I pondered this as my mind wandered. It did this a lot lately, as though it was no longer tethered in its rightful place, inside my head. It was all so very confusing sometimes.

I smiled as I continue to follow Shu, placing one foot in front of the other, _'I guess it doesn't matter though really, soon she will be mine and I can call her whatever I please' _The thought of touching her soft skin again, turning it crimson with her blood, and listening to her scream sent delicious shivers down my spine, causing me to moan aloud. If I didn't learn to control my thoughts I was going to have a problem and the only person around I could fix my problem with was Shu. And he was not nearly as pleasing to the eye as Kagome or the hanyou. Or Kagura for that matter.

Thinking of Kagura made my blood boil, _'When I get my hands on that bitch she's going to beg for the release of death. I shall make her watch as I take out my anger at her on her beloved sister before turning on her. She will scream in agony from emotional, physical, and mental anguish. And I will relish in every moment until the end.'_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE…again:**

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope I explained Naraku to you well enough.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Happy holidays!**

**And HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**See you guys soon! I hope to have many reviews from everyone!**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**-EbonySkys**


	30. One More Chance

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey guys, sorry it's been a while but I've been without internet for a bit.

And I hit a big writer's block, not to mention my subscription to microsoft word seems to have ended... need to get that again.

I find I now have to go through and edit my work on Fanfiction now before I post anything and I'm kinda glad that I know how to spell most words or I'd be royally screwed. *laughs at self*

Well anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!

And as always PLEASE REVIEW!

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own any aspect of Inuyasha and company.**

_Last time:_

_Thinking of Kagura made my blood boil, 'When i get my hands on that bitch she's going to beg for the release of death. I shall make her watch as I take out my anger on her beloved sister before turning it on her. She will scream in agony from emotional, physical, and mental anguish. And I will relish in every moment until the end.'_

**Chapter 30: One More Chance**

I woke up feeling relaxed and at peace for the first time in what felt like forever. I wasn't worried about the future of my mate or unborn child, I wasn't held prisoner, I was free for the moment without the feeling of imminent doom. I knew though of course we weren't completely free and safe as long as Naraku was still alive, but for this moment I was content as I felt a small tug at the corner of my lips.

I rolled over onto my side to face my mate who was still asleep. It never ceased to amaze me how beautiful he was. And that he was mine. I couldn't ask for anyone better than him. He is perfect the way he is. I placed my hand on his chest feeling the gentle raise and fall of each breath. Just looking at him sleeping in that moment you'd never guess all the things he'd been through in life, he looks that peaceful while sleeping.

My hand lifted from where it was resting to move a stray lock of hair from his face. His eyebrows twitched at the movement as he slowly opened his eyes t meet mine. His honey-golden eyes looked at me, and for once they were as worry free as I felt. I smiled down at him as his hand rose and tangled itself into my hair above my neck.

"Good morning." He grinned before bringing my lips down to meet his.

"Yes it is." I replied with my eyes closed when it ended. I leaned back as he yawned and sat up. My ears twitched as I heard Kaede moving around in the other room, most likely stoking the fire to keep away the chill in the early morning air. She insisted we stay in the back room last night claiming pregnant women should not be sleeping on the cold, hard floor, demon or human. Rather than spend the night being lectured on things I shouldn't be doing we accepted her offer. She didn't want to hear about how old women shouldn't sleep on the cold floor either and threatened to make a set of rosary beads of my own. That quickly changed my mind.

The smell of breakfast wafted into the room causing my stomach to growl. I may not need to eat as often as I did when I was human since becoming a hanyou, but my appetite seems to have doubled back now that I am pregnant.

Inuyasha glanced at my stomach then back at me. "Sounds to me like the baby is hungry." he smiled at his own joke as I placed my hand over my belly in embarrassment.

"I guess so." I whispered feeling my cheeks heat up.

I felt Inuyasha place his hand over mine and watched as his other closed around the pendant hanging from my neck. "I will never let anything happen to you or our baby."

My eyes rose to meet his as love for this man filled me completely. "I know you wouldn't." I whispered.

We left the room to see Kaede filling bowls for us. We both gladly took one and sat with her around the fire.

"Good morning Keade, did you sleep well?"

"Aye child, the floor seems to have helped me back some. It acts up some with me old age now a days." she slowly spooned some rice and beans into her mouth before continuing, "Ye seem to be in better spirits this morning."

I smiled and nodded my head. "Sesshomaru brought us my pendant last night that blocks Naraku from finding me. I slept better than I have in a long time."

"That is wonderful to hear." She stopped eating and looked at me, "Child will ye be returning here to the village after Naraku's demise?"

I looked at Inuyasha who looked back at me and shrugged his shoulders. I guess he was leaving it up to me then. "I suppose we could, we would have to ask Sango and Miroku if they would like to join us. Why?"

Kaede looked at the floor of her hut, "I have been asked to apprentice a young miko from a neighboring village before I pass, and if ye were going to come back I was going to decline." she looked up at me, "But if ye have already settled then I was going to take this chance to teach this young girl." she looked almost hopeful at the opportunity to teach.

"Do you want to teach her Kaede? It won't hurt me feelings if you do, you're an amazing teacher and this girl would greatly benefit from you." the old woman in front of me smiled and took my hands in her own.

"Aye, I do wish to teach her. And I thank ye for understanding." she got all serious before saying "But ye must promise me something."

"Anything Kaede."

"Ye must visit and let me meet ye babe when it is born. And if there ever be a time in your life that there be no miko here you find one and train her."

I smiled, "That's a promise I can keep, both of them." I laughed softly.

**Naraku's pov:**

My fist made contact with Shu's middle and his body tried to fold in half but was held in place with restraints attached to the wall behind him.

"You need to try harder!" I shouted at him as my hand grabbed a fist full of his sweat soaked hair. "You need to find her NOW!" Shu groaned as yanked his head back.

Blood dripped from his chin and down his neck from a cut on his lip. I was sorely tempted to lick it clean but I resisted, this was a punishment not pleasure. His once beautiful face was now covered in bruises and swelling from repeated blows. His left eye swelled shut a few hours ago after he failed to locate the miko and I lost my temper.

Trying to get him to form a bond with Inuyasha seemed to be impossible since he seemed to be protected by the miko's powers.

'_Damn that woman and her abilities! I want her found!' _

I looked at the pitiful excuse of an incarnation in front of me. I had high hopes for this one but he seems to be just as disappointing as the others. They all seem doomed to failure no matter how hard I try to make them perfect, they always disappoint.

I sighed and cupped Shu's face in my right hand, tilting his head back so he could see my face.

"Do you wish to die now?" I asked willing to give him another chance if he wished.

"N-no." came out softly from between Shu's chapped and bleeding lips. "P-please Master N-naraku, g-g g-give me another c-chance." He had a hard time getting the words out, probably from when I crushed his voice box this morning after hearing all his stupid excuses.

I gently kissed him, trailing my tongue across his bloodied lips and into his mouth. He groaned as I deepened the kiss and grabbed his hair tighter. I could feel my body start to heat up with need as I broke away from his lips. "One more. That's all I'm giving you, fail again and I will take pleasure in destroying you." I crashed my mouth back onto his feeling him wince in pain making me want to take him even more. I released his hair from my left hand only to slip it into his pants and grab his cock instead.

He groaned as I squeezed his balls and stroked his cock making it hard in my hand. "This will be your reward should you locate the miko." I growled into his ear as I slowly began to stroke him faster while pressing my own clothed erection against his hip. "You have three days to find her." I stroked him faster as his hips began to move indicating he was close to the end, I ground my cock harder against him and captured his mouth again. I swallowed his groans as hot liquid covered my hand and the inside of my pants.

I straightened my self and pulled my hand out of Shu's pants and wiped it clean on his shirt. I turned and left his shaking battered form hanging from the wall.

I wanted that miko and would do anything to get her in my hands again.

**Author's note:**

**Sorry it's a short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it...**

**Naraku is a sick fuck though.**

** PLEASE REVIEW**


	31. Found Out

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **

Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a while, I haven't forgotten about this fanfiction I promise. I'm tring to figure out where it's going honestly.

For the random person who was wondering if I was going to continue this story, Yes I plan on finishing it. Please read my profile that gets updated regularly.

I WANT TO THANK THESE READERS FOR THEIR REVIEWS:

_The scribe of the 4th brother (your reviews make me giggle)_

_Cutimist (always a pleasure to read a review from you)_

_bertabee1 (as always, my faithful reader)_

_Redrake323_

_My Lord Sesshomaru (another faithful reader who I love to hear from)_

_Megabyte435_

_mylilkai_

_guest reviews_

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CREW.**

_Last time:_

_I wanted that miko and would do anything to get her in my hands again._

**Chapter 31: Found Out**

We stayed at Kaede's village for a few weeks and soon after her new apprentice showed up we left for home. The girl was young, maybe thirteen, she was shy at first but when she started to get used to things she really began to open up. She really cared about the well being of others in the village which was good although she seemed a little in the hyper side every now and then. The village needed a kind and loving miko, after having me around they wouldn't know what to do with having a traditional miko around again. I was glad we had spent some time with the old woman, who knew when we would see her again. Anything could happen in this era.

It took us another couple of weeks to finally get home, but we had an uneventful journey for the most part. Besides a few bandits and stray demons that attacked, it was almost peaceful and could almost forget all that had happened and the danger that still threatened us. We took our time traveling, stopping at hot springs, visiting villages that we had been to before, we even stopped to see Jinenji and his mother for a couple of days. They seemed to be doing a lot better than they were the last time we saw them.

When we did finally arrive home everyone was there waiting for us at the front gates, Shippo was bouncing excitedly until we got close enough for him to run to, Sango and Miroku were standing with their arms around each other, both had grins on their faces, content to wait for us to arrive on our own. Sesshomaru stood a few feet away from them with Kagura leaning against him and Kanna standing next to her sister, holding onto the hem of her kimono. Rin was on the other side of Sesshomaru hugging his leg and smiling from ear to ear when we came into view.

Turns out Sesshomaru had taken Kagura's heart when he has rescued us from Naraku's clutches, and he gave it to her as a present after they mated a few weeks ago. He barely left her side since, something about bonding. Miroku finially finished his house and proposed to Sango while we were gone but they held off on the wedding wanting us to be there to witness. Shippo hadn't returned to school the whole time that we were gone, too worried about our welfare to study anyway, but Sesshomaru and Kagura made him promise to go back when we came home. He agreed.

The pregnancy made Kagome more tired than usual, granted she was only three months along. She wasn't showing yet but I couldn't wait until she was. For some reason the idea for her showing made me very excited. I walked into our room in Sesshomaru's castle to find her curled up on the bed sleeping, her ears twitched as I closed to door behind me. I couldn't help but smile. She had been through so much and yet she was still here, she didn't leave to go home when she could have. She chose to stay, with me.

Her hair was still wet from the bath she had taken and the sent of her shampoo filled the air.

Something glittered in the sunlight on the bedside table catching my attention. Dread fill my stomach when I saw what it was.

Kagome's pendant.

**Shu's POV:**

I was laying in a heap on the cold floor where Master Naraku left me almost an hour ago. Blood was still seeping from some of my wounds onto the floor below, my body wouldn't stop shivering from the cold and the soreness of my wounds.

At least he left my pants intact this time, and on me for that matter, my shirt though was another matter entirely.

I was wondering in my own thoughts when everything froze.

For the first time in nearly two months I felt Kagome's dreams. The idea that I could access them made me almost giddy.

_'Master Naraku will be so proud!'_ I thought as I dived right in.

I made it so she wouldn't know I was there, I had been practicing with humans in random villages to see how long I could stay in the dream without being noticed. My record was twenty minutes. But since she was no longer human my guess was I would have less time before being found. I had to try though.

I stayed in the background of her dreams, hovering around the edges of the scene as it played before me. She had a secret that I needed to find out. I had to.

She was sitting in the middle of a field of flowers and tall grass looking down at something in her arms. I wanted to see what it was, but at this angle all I could see was her side as she smiled downwards at whatever it was.

I sighed, _'I may not have a choice in the matter but to enter fully in order to see what it is that she has.'_

I sat there for a moment before running at full speed into the field in her direction. She turned towards me when her ears caught the sound of footsteps, her smile vanished from her face and her eyes grew wide in fear. She quickly tried to turn and hide what was in her arms from view the closer I got and suddenly I was thrown from her dreams and back into my own skull.

But not before I saw.

I grinned before I passed out from the force of mental impact.

**Kagome's POV:**

I jolted awake as soon as the pendant touched my skin and tears filled my eyes as I hugged myself in fear. Inuyasha was sitting next to me and pulled me into his arms and onto his lap, while I sobbed.

_'He knows! He has to. I'm not even going to get my hopes up that he didn't see.' _I thought hystarically. '_I never should have taken it off! Never!'_ I buried my face in Inuyasha's chest as he rubbed my back in comfort.

"Kagome?" he asked quietly. "Did I get it to you in time?" He sounded desperate.

"It's not your fault Inuyasha, It's mine. I never should have taken it off," I sobbed "I was just trying to untangle it from my hair, but then I had to go to the bathroom and I guess I set it down." I looked at him with tears streaming down my cheeks. "A-and I must have forgotten about it." I closed my eyes as guilt washed over me. Our baby was now in danger and it was all my fault.

He held me closer to him and began to rock from side to side as I held on like my life depended on it.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha. So sorry." I kept whispering into his ear.

"Shhh.. It's going to be ok Kagome. We'll figure something out. We always do."

**Naraku's POV:**

I was lounging in my own private hot spring after a particularly long session with Shu when he came bursting through the door. His lack of information was grating on my nerves and making me angry. I wanted that Miko.

My miko.

I wanted her where I could teach her who she belonged to. THAT SHE IS MINE.

I wanted to feel her flesh under mine and see it break, no see HER break under my touch. Just thinking about it sent chills of bliss down my spine.

Some of his wounds were still dripping onto the floor and I could see a small trail leading through the door.

"What do you want?" I asked slightly annoyed, really I didn't know why I hadn't killed his worthless ass already. Even the fucking isn't satisfactory anymore, nor watching him turn the most glorious shade of red when I broke his skin open under my own two hands.

"M-master Naraku! I found it!"

I looked at the mess before me with a raised brow. "You found what?" I raised my hand out of the water and ran it through my hair. "This had better be good or there will be dire consequences." I growled.

"I-i found her secret!"

This caught my attention, that meant somehow he got into her dreams.

"What is it?"

"She is with child Master!" He said before collapsing on the floor and passing out on the way down.

I grinned as I slowly rose out of the water and headed towards the door. _'So she is with child eh? Then I shall wait til it has been born to make my move.'_

**Author's Note agian:**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Again sorry it took so long.**

**Please Review!**

.


	32. Question for My Readers

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So,**

**I have decided to do a time jump... and maybe there will be a sequel...**

**The time jump will be 5 years instead of my little ones of a few months. Cause lets be Honest I'm too lazy to write that much even if I am doing this in my free time to chase away boredom. My child is just too good and boredom arises and well yeah. And it just seems fitting. That and who wants a never ending story anyway. *cough cough* ONEPIECE.**

**people who reviewed that i would like to thank:**

_talawolfgirl_

_Chantelle90_

_Star Crossed Lovers RxJ_

_The scribe of the 4th brother_

_Redrake323_

_Leostar87_

**DISCLAIMER:**

**As always (and forever saddening) I do not own Inuyasha. **

***still cries in the corner at night***

_Last time:_

_"She is with child Master!" He said before collapsing on the floor and passing out on the way down. _

_I grinned as I slowly rose out of the water and headed towards the door. 'So she is with child eh? Then I shall wait til it has been born to make my move.'_

**Chapter 32: Everyone**

_Five year leap:_

We had a beautiful baby boy and we named him Kyo. He looks mostly like his father although his hair is a few shades darker due to my hair being so dark itself. His eyes matched his daddy's perfectly, it was almost like he got nothing from me at all. Almost. We found out when he turned three years old that he had holy powers when he blasted a hole in the wall trying to kill a spider. Inuyasha thought it was funny as hell until he had to fix the damage.

The months before our son was born flew by mostly without incedent, we had a few demon attacks here and there. I wasn't allowed to do much since my miko and demonic poweres grew weaker the further along in the pregnancy I got. It got to the point where walking around the castle for any length of time tired me out. The more my powers waned the more we expected Naraku to attack any day, but he never did. Even though we were pretty sure he knew about the pregnancy.

I took up the role as the miko of the neighboring village even though we didn't live in it, but on the castle grounds. Inuyasha finished our house, which would be huge even by modern standards, four months before Kyo was born. The house had two stories, six bedrooms, three bathrooms all downstairs of course, a kitchen and a livingroom. He said he wanted something more like the homes in my era cause he liked them. I think he did it because of me.

The people of the village were hesitant at first to accept me as their miko since I was obviously not human, but a half demon, and they couldn't understand how I could use holy powers. Eventually they realised they didn't need to understand and that it just was and now they love Kyo and look out for him when ever I come into the village.

We tried to visit Mama and Sota at least a few times a year, maybe once a season, to let her know how we were doing and to spend time there. On our way through we would stop in to see Kaede and check on her apprentice. Both are always doing good though Kaede is starting to show her age. We came accross Koga on one of our travels to the well and he seemed really surprised that I was pregnant. By Inuyasha no less. Needless to say he was quite loud and I had no idea his eyes could get so big. When he actually drew his sword near me I had never seen Inuyasha get so angry. I actually had to get between the two before someone got seriously injured.

The day Kyo was born I will never forget, it started out as a beautiful day. It was warm, sunny, and you could smell flowers from the window.

_I had decided to go for a walk through the gardens even though I knew I wasn't supposed to that late in the pregnancy. I made to my favorite blossom tree and sat on the bench beneath it's branches. I sat there for a while with my hand resting on my belly and just listening to the birds and watching the butterflys flutter about. I didn't even notice that the sun had disappeared behind some clouds and that the temperature had dropped drastically until it was too late. The chain around my neck snapped causing the pendant to clatter to the ground and pain errupted in my mind. I clutched my head in my hands as my body pitched forward while I screamed. I landed hard on the stone path barely feeling it as Naraku's laughter filled my mind. What I did feel was a sharp pain ripple through my belly around to my back and down my legs. And mind numbing panic because it was too early for him to be born. Almost two months early._

_I removed my hands from my head and wrapped them the best I could around my belly not even noticing the blood covering my hands from when my head hit the ground. Laughter still rang in my mind as I tried keeping my baby in, it was too early. Another wave of pain ripped through me and my legs were suddenly very wet and very warm. My nose finally cought the scent of blood and the faint scent of Inuyasha. Pain stabbed at my mind again as Naraku's laughter grew louder. 'Do you like my gift?'_

_I fought to stay awake even though he was attacking me mentally and pain was coursing through every fiber of my being until Inuyasha arrived. He looked almost scared when he came running down the stone path to see me laying there. He picked me up and almost flew to our house and was yelling for somebody to help. He laid me on our bed and began to remove my clothes, trying to find the source of the blood, he stopped and froze when he got my kimono open._

_"Kagome I-I don't know what to do. I-I can see the head! I-it's too early!" His face grew pale as another wave of pain hit and caused me to cry out. Being attacked mentally while being in labor made everything so much worse. I wanted to rip my head off as well as get the baby out._

_The assult stopped long enough for me to gasp in a few lungfuls of air. "N-naraku." was all I could manage before another onslaught began. His eyes snapped to my neck and if anything he grew paler than before. _

_"I thought you never took it off anymore."_

_I shook my head as I cried. "I didn't..." pain. "I-it snapped off." Miroku and Sango came charging through the door to out room and Miroku walked right back out when he saw me. Sango was clutching my pendant in her hand as she took in the sight before her. _

_She shoved Inuyasha out of the way and knelt down in front of me. "Now Kagome you need to do as I say. I know you're hurting and that it's too early for your beby to be born but it's coming anyway." I just nodded as she pushed her kimono sleeves up out of the way. "We'll worry wbout why this happened later after both of you are out of danger." I started to nodd when another contraction hit and knocked the breath right out of me. "PUSH! KAGOME, PUSH!"_

_This went on for a little while until I heard my baby scream and promtly passed out as Naraku chose at that moment to attack viciously._

We aren't sure how he got the chain to break or if it was just bad luck, but we went to see Totosai to get it fixed within a week of Kyo being born. Nobody's heard of Naraku since.

After Kyo was born I made a trip to see Astrid, the witch demon, to aske her about an amulet to prevent pregnancy. I didn't even think about asking Totosai because, well, lets face it, he's a man and men in this time period have no clue about a woman's 'Monthly Friend.' Not that men in my time period know anymore about it either, just saying. Inuyasha and I had decided to wait to have anymore children until we knew for sure that Naraku was gone, however long that took. It took her a few weeks but she managed to create a small amulet I could attach to the same thin chain as the concealment pendant. She did warn though that I would have to comeback once a year so she could refuel it's power for it to work.

Sesshomaru and Kagura doted on Kyo well not so much Sesshomaru since he had an 'image' to protect, but they both loved him dearly. Kanna and Rin get along great and can be seen playing together in the oddest places or both of them chasing after Shippo when he's home.

Shippo loved having a baby brother to dote on when he was home from school and to brag about when he wasn't. His teachers tell us he's progressing well and that in a couple of years he should have all his training completed. I hadn't seen him that excited since Kyo was born. He was going to be a full fledged demon before anyone else in his class.

Sango and Miroku got married a couple of months before the baby was born and they started their own demon hunter school in the village. Miroku also teaches small children with holy powers to control them and use them properly. They had a set of twins almost a year after Kyo was born, both girls, poor Miroku, they were an accident and a blessing since they originally wanted to wait until the wind tunnel was gone before having kids. They agreed to help out with Naraku when the final battle happens if we need them but other than that they stick to the teaching. Miroku doesn't use his wind tunnel anymore since he now has children and he wants to be around as long as he can.

He doesn't know that Sango is pregnant again. She found out a couple weeks ago.

Kyo is four now and has started training with daddy and Uncle Sesshomaru on days when they're not making sure no threats come to harm their families. The rest of the time he plays with some of the village children when I visit during the week and helps me gather herbs when I'm out or he's playing with Sango's girls. He loves to help mommy by finding the prettiest flowers and bugs with the most legs he can find. Kilala follows the children around while they're outside to make sure they stay out of trouble and to make sure no trouble finds them. She also lets them climb all over her and tug on her ears or carry her around as they please. It makes me giggle seeing the little children playing with the Neko demon that would kill anything that got too close.

Life is good, but there's always the constant nagging in the back of my mind that Naraku is planning something sinister and all I can do is wait for him to make his move.

It gives me nightmares.

The worry and the memories.

Especially the laughter.

I sighed as I watched my beautiful baby boy play with Sara and Miku, Kilala trailiing behind, as they marched around the yard.

All I could do was wait as my fingers rose to lightly land on the small ojects around my throat meant to shield and protect me, as they have thousands of times since Kyo was born.

Only wait.

**Author's Note...again:**

**well here it is. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please REVIEW!**


	33. Til Next Time

Alright all my faithful readers, I have decided that this part of the story ends here but I will be making a Part 2. It took me a long time to come to this decision but I think that it is the right choice. I am sorry I have kept a lot of you waiting for an update.

Please look for Part 2 of this story. The wait shouldn't be too long I hope.

\- EbonySkys


End file.
